The BLACKSMITH'S SON
by Elpis of Hope
Summary: Alexander finds a new friend at a time when his life is being threatened. But can he trust this stranger? And can he maintain this relationship without revealing his own personal secrets. Once again there is more than what meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1 The First Encounter

**NOTE: **This story was written "off the cuff" and it just suddenly took a life of its own. So I thought I would test it out on the Fanfiction readers to see how it's received. Hope you enjoy this first chapter.

**The BLACKSMITH'S SON**

_Chapter One_

Hidden deep in the doorway, the shadowy eyes watch anxiously as the guards are diverted towards the sound of the scuffle mounting in the grand hall. The haste departure of the guards opens the opportunity for three men hidden under their thick cloaks to enter into the chamber rooms without detection. The hidden stranger withdraws further into the doorway upon hearing the rumpus laughter and voices echoing down the corridor.

"I tell you the _Astragali_ rolled on a seven!" zealously argues Coenus, "Philotas' heavy laughter turned the bone over onto the three."

"You should have known better than to gamble against Perdiccas" teases Ptolemy, "Never play against a man who brings his own pair of homemade knucklebones to a game."

"Perhaps you lost because your head was dizzy with wine?" adds Alexander, "Had you been more sober, you may have been more evenhanded with your throws."

As the small group of men finally reach the prince's door, Alexander turns to his comrades. "Health to you all!" laughing as he slaps a hand over Coenus' back, "Perhaps you will fare better next time my friend."

"Alexander!" chimes in Ptolemy, leaning on a wall to steady his spinning head, "The night is still young. Why not invite us in to join you in a cup of wine."

The other men enthusiastically respond in agreement.

"Yes Alexander, one cup." winks Philotas, "Of your very best wine!"

"All of you know we are expected early on the training grounds" warns the Prince, "My father will be there with Parmenion to test us on the new maneuvers we had learned early this week."

"Alexander!" once again calls out Ptolemy pushing himself off the wall, now aware of the open vacancy near the Prince's doors, "Where are your guards?"

"Strange that they are not here!" joins Perdiccas, as he looks down both direction of the hallway.

"These new guards are proving to be useless" annoying declares Alexander, "They know better than to leave their post!"

With a look of concern, Ptolemy steps up to the prince, "Surely you do not expect us to allow you to enter your rooms alone!" states the oldest comrade of the group, "I must insist you let us come in with you."

"I agree!" adds Philotas, "I do not like the eerie silence looming in the air. It is too quiet."

"AH!" dismissively states Alexander, as he waves his hand at his friend, "You sound like my old nursemaid. I will be fine!"

"Well then at least offer us a drink for our efforts" insists Coenus, "One drink and we will be out of your hair!"

The young prince looks out at the sea of concern and anxiety on all of his friends' faces. "Very well one drink no more!" He then pushes opens his doors with his comrades closely following behind his heels.

As the Prince enters, he hears the sound of broken glass. Ptolemy immediately grabs hold of a torch to add more light to the dimly lit oil lamps burning in the chamber. Swiftly, out of the corner of the room a man leaps to grab hold of the young prince. Another man steps up wielding his sword lunging at Perdiccas, but the prince's comrade is readily prepared with his own weapon. Perdiccas along with Coenus take on the assailant at once. Alexander throws his elbow hard into the stomach of his attacker causing him to fold over. The young prince quickly swings his own dagger at the man's neck. Philotas and Seleucus spring into action diving on top of the third man taking their own knives to him.

"Spare him!" orders the Prince as catches his breath to see Philotas go in for the final deadly blow, "We will need information from him." In a surprise move, the intruder quickly grabs hold of Philotas' dagger and slices his own throat. All at once the men gather around the prince to stand in defense as more footsteps are heard rushing towards the door. It is the Prince's guards arriving to late as they find the three attackers lay dead soaked in their own blood. The prince looks to his companions with a sigh of relief as they all survived the ordeal unscathed. He throws an arm around Perdiccas, who stood the closest to him, "Well do you all still wish for that drink?"

The palace alarm goes off as more guards are called to the Prince's chambers. The hysteria from the attempted assassination allows for the stranger in the doorway to slip away unnoticed. He casually strolls away trying to conceal his irritation of the fouled plan. The man walks among the chaos of the palace without question. He looks briefly down the hallway leading to Alexander's room and resolves to try again. The stranger will attack when the prince is alone and more vulnerable.

The visitor exits out of the palace heading towards the stables. At that moment, King Philip brushes past the stranger barking orders to his personal guards as he dashes to his son's chambers.

00000000000

_Several days later_

"Do you think your mother will be sending another courtier to your rooms tonight?" quizzically inquires Perdiccas as he tries to keep in step with his comrades, "How many will that make this month?"

"Five!" exclaims Ptolemy, the older of the group of young men trying to keep up with the Prince, who was briskly making his way to the village market, "Five beautiful women from various exotic nations. Only the best for our prince!"

"My mother meddles quite too often in my personal affairs!" replies the young prince, unable to conceal his annoyance, "She wishes for me to take a lover, a minion who will compliantly do her spying for her. " He sighs under his breath, "I have no time for such nonsense."

"Well then may I have this one if you do not find her to your liking?" chimes in Seleucus, "No need to waste money spent on a woman of the night!"

Alexander turns to this comrade with laughter in his eyes, "I will be sure to send her your way. I have no need for my mother's handouts."

"Of course you should have her, so long as she is blind, deaf and mute", teases Perdiccas, "Why should not Alexander take pity on you and offer her to you!"

Seleucus, the youngest of the group but the strongest and fiercest, throws an angry glare at his friend, "Do not think so highly of yourself Perdiccas, I have heard many of the young women in court grumbling their personal dissatisfaction with your ability to perform!"

Suddenly, Perdiccas, the blond haired blue eye, brawny man lunges onto his taller but lankier comrade into a playful wrestle. Quickly, the young men throw themselves into a nearby grassy plain teasing and tackling each other unmercifully.

Ignoring the playfulness of their comrades, Ptolemy reaches out to drape his arm around the prince's shoulder, "Will there ever be love in your life Alexander?" silently whispers the taller, broad-shouldered and beak nosed man, "How long have we known each other? I have yet to see you in love with anyone?"

Turning to look confidently upon his trusted friend, the Prince swings his own arm around Ptolemy, "When I find that person I will know. As I trust the Gods with my destiny, I do so also with my heart."

With a fun-loving laugh, "Always the Gods, Alexander!" smiles Ptolemy, "Well then so shall I my friend. I do believe they have great things planned for you!"

Giving his friend a swift side hug, he turns to look at his other friends wrestling on the grassy plains, "Come along! Cleitus will not be to happy if we further delay our arrival!" calls out Alexander, staring out at the towering sun, "He had expected us before daybreak and now it would appear it is almost high noon!"

Hastily the two boys tussling on the ground gather themselves and jump to their feet. Having just left the training area of the royal guards, the boys were restless and winded up for some activity. Before the break of dawn, the prince's closest friends had been pulled away from their normal regiment of early morning drills and ordered to accompany Alexander to the market. All morning the young men stood restless lingering through the training grounds waiting for the Prince to emerge from his meeting with his father. With their lack of exercise, the young men were now eager to let loose their stored up energy.

Perdiccas steps away from his friend, giving him another playful shove before running towards the others, "What does the old dog have planned for us today? I would much rather be out training with the cavalry guards."

"You can barely stay on your horse!" chimes in Seleucus throwing a slight jab to his friend's ribs, "Perhaps you should first master riding a mule and then work your way up to a real horse!"

"Ah, unlike you, I do not find a mule as _my_ object for desire", retorts the blond haired blue eyed boy, "That was a mule you had on all fours of your cot back in the barrack, was it not? What was her name?"

Seleucus scowls at the thought but quickly responds, "You should not speak of your mother so harshly!"

Once again the two young men hit the ground but this time with less playfulness and more physical punches. Alexander and Ptolemy rush to pull them apart once they realize an actual fight was ensuing between their comrades.

"I have said enough!" orders Alexander, intolerant for any objection, "If you two do not stop this useless bickering, I swear by the Gods, I will have you sent back to help Andros clean out the stables and latrines!"

Throwing his own distained look at the pair, Ptolemy dusts off and motions the others to follow. He then walks up to the Prince again, "So what does the old general have planned for us in the village?" questions the older friend, "Surely it is not for lessons in public relations. That cantankerous old man has as much personality as the bottom of my sandal."

"Nay!" chuckles Alexander, "He wanted us to review some of the new weapons that Miltos had made for my father's royal companions. A special type of sword, lighter and easier to handle."

"So he will teach us how to fight?" excitedly cuts in Seleucus, "I would prefer a hand to hand combat than the use of a javlin."

"True!" agrees Perdiccas, "The use of a sword is always more personal".

"Do you mean to say you two would rather join the phalanx?" teases Alexander "Have you already forgotten my father's mantra for battle?" The Prince stands apart from his friends and gives a mocking glare as he tries to coarsen his voice. He then raises his finger pointing to each of his comrades, who join Alexander in unison, "The companion cavalry is the hammer boys, while the phalanx is the anvil." The men roll in laughter almost into tears. The King had been drilling this battle plan since they were babes and ever more now as soldiers in the Macedonian army.

Finding his wits, the prince regroups his friends and leads them back on the trail to the village market. "We are running far too late now! Let us go!" announces Alexander.

"Cleitus is a marks sword man" chimes in Ptolemy, "I am curious to see what Miltos has created for the royal companions."

"Perhaps we may walk away with a weapon of our own!" wishfully states Perdiccas, "Especially if they are as unique as you say they are Alexander."

The young men enter the village and are immediately taken in with the bustling activities swooning around them. With the success of King Philips' consolidation and domination of the nearby territories of Paionian, Thracian and the Illyrian, not to mention the control of the gold mines in the town of Crenide; Macedonia had transformed itself from a small obsolete farm village into a large and thriving Greek state. Under Philip, Macedonia had grown and developed into a formidable force both politically and militarily. The Greek world, especially the Athenians, was finally coming to take notice of the Macedonians' greatness and richness. The Macedon state, could no longer be ignored, they would be recognized either by diplomacy or by force.

Recently the King had moved his final residence from Aegae to Pella. With this move, the city reflected a new modern age of the King's desire to make the Greek state take notice of his small nation. No longer were they the "barbaric" natives who were submissive to its surroundings. Macedonia was a state of the future built from the best army, largest treasury and the most ingenious leaders the world has ever seen. Pella would soon stand as the mecca of the Greek world.

As the boys enter the city, they are hardly recognized by the villagers going about with their daily lives. Dressed only in a plain chiton, typical for a young solider training in the military, Alexander reflected nothing of nobility and far less the Prince of Macedonia.

Relishing in the anonymity, Alexander happily strolls through the lively city. Rarely, is the Prince given an opportunity to venture into town without the large procession of his personal guards. Typically, the Prince's visits to the centre city were always part of some grandiose affair. There have been many a times when Alexander sought to intermix with the locales unseen and anonymously. On more times than not, the young prince simply longed to be just Alexander. As of late, he was especially growing more unease with the politics and internal rife involved at Court. Outside his close circle of friends, the Prince was finding it more difficult to meet people who wanted to be associated with him as Alexander, rather than the son of King Philip. With the recent attack in the palace, the Prince had grown ever more to distrust any stranger who approached him.

However, today, Alexander was dismissing his concerns of late and allowing himself to relax and enjoy his little adventure in the city center. The energy and liveliness of the market sparked the prince's senses into complete excitement. He spins around glancing at the activities and people around him. Alexander takes in the sounds of the merchants calling out their bargains, the fresh smell of pastries filling the air, and the tasty scent of roasting meat. The city is alive. The Prince is briefly distracted to the sight of slave drivers calling out prices for young men and families captured by his father's recent campaign. Alexander sighs in frustration to the thought that his father's triumph and successes were leaving him very little to look forward to when he becomes king.

Alexander feels a hand on his back from Perdiccas, who directs him towards Miltos' tent. The young men walk over taking in the scent of freshly baked bread and the sight of fine young women; they cannot help but be amused to all the activity buzzing around them. Their senses go into overdrive, especially for the Prince who had grown accustomed to his tutor, Leonidas, rugged Spartan way of life.

"Cleitus is probably frowning all over himself" jokes Seleucus, "I can see him standing over Miltos' table growling like an old woman."

"Our delay is no fault of you!" adamantly states Alexander, turning to look at his comrades, "Father had insisted on a morning counsel to discuss the final developments of Mieza and reorganization of my personal guards."

"Your personal guards?" confusingly inquires Ptolemy, "What other issues do you have with those who currently watch over you? By Zeus Alexander, I swear they can be…"

"Be calm my friend!" smiles Alexander, "Father had thought to make some small changes, nothing more." Since the attack in the palace, his close comrades had been unyielding in their requests to supplement his guards. The young Prince had come to appreciate the loyalty and devotion of his friends and had sought a way to show his gratitude.

"Well I look forward to heading back out to Mieza" interjects Perdiccas, cutting Alexander's thoughts back to the present. "I look forward to a wonderful affair with a local village girl."

"Father has called on Aristotle to come back and instruct us" proudly responds the Prince leading his friends into the crafts area of the market "Aristotle will be here to …."

Alexander trails in his words as he catches a glimpse of a young man walking across him. Immediately, his companions follow his gaze and the focal point of the prince's attention.

"Who is that?" whispers Perdiccas following the handsome youth briskly whirling away from them "I have not see seen him here before?"

"He is well dressed" observes Ptolemy taking in the fine material of the clothing worn by the young man, "He is no servant. Look at his dagger that hangs off his belt."

Alexander subtly gazes at the beautiful gold hilted sword with its embedded jewels. "If he is of nobility than why have I not seen him at Court?" silently questions Alexander, thinking more to himself in disappointment, "Surely he must be a foreigner."

"He does not look to be a Macedonian that is for certain" states Ptolemy, taking in the posture and mannerism of the boy, "By the look of how he carries himself, I would say he was Athenian."

"Athenian?" jokingly inquires Seleucus, "How many Athenians do you know you old gaff!"

"In Pella?" retorts Alexander, "An Athenian has as much interest in our "barbaric" ways as _we_ do in their old and daft city." Alexander tries to conceal his interest as he stares to the ground. He steals a look to find the young man jokingly interacting with the local merchants. The young man seemed comfortable engaging and conversing with the vendors.

Alexander's thoughts are broken as Ptolemy places a hand to his shoulder. "We must go!" states the older friend, "We need to find Miltos and Cleitus. I am sure the old goat is wild with rage over our excessive tardiness."

Coming to an agreement, the young men press forward and walk up to Miltos' tent. Upon reaching the blacksmith's pavilion, they are each greeted warmly by a well built sturdy man. In his prime, Miltos had been a renowned swordsman of King Philip's royal guard, until his injury during the battle against the Balkans. No longer in possession of a military career, Miltos took up his family's blacksmith business shortly after his father's death. As a former solider, Miltos understood the needs of a solider in battle. He had come to appreciate what every soldier needed in their kit; a well balance, easily manageable and well crafted weapon. Miltos' reputation for creating such unique and exceptional weapons had earned him the title of King Philip's personal blacksmith.

"Joy and Health Alexander!" calls out Miltos throwing a heavy arm around the young man. "Cleitus has been detained momentarily by Parmenion." explains the blacksmith, pulling the Prince in playfully rubbing his head, "Old Parmenion has sent Cleitus to supervise the arrival of the "secret" shipment from Thellyan. The merchant leans over and whispers among the boys, looking carefully around him, "I think these are the catapults your father has been anxiously waiting on!"

Miltos throws a cheerful laugh and gathers the young men towards his workshop behind his tent. "Come let me show you what Cleitus had planned to give you boys for use in your training as Alexander's personal guards!"

"What?" cheerfully exclaims Alexander's comrades together in complete surprise, "What?"

"Is this what you were discussing with your father this morning?" smiles Ptolemy, unable to contain his personal excitement, "US…Your new personal guards?"

"We are to be made your companions?" energetically cries out Perdiccas "When? How?"

It is Miltos who quickly responds, "It would appear that the King has newfound confidence with you band of renegades. He seems to believe you will all serve well to guard our prince here!" He looks to each man, "Undoubtedly you have all proven yourself worthy to the King with your most recent performance in the palace. I would agree you were all very brave!" nods the blacksmith in approval, "The King has asked me to provide Alexander's new companions with a weapon befitting their new status."

"Father had thought with us going to Mieza next season, you would serve well as my guard, being that we would be so far from Pella." explains Alexander, "I was in absolute agreement with my father."

"By Hades Balls!" exclaims Seleucus, still in shock, "Really we are to be your personal guards!"

Alexander is glowing with pride. "It would appear there is no secret I can keep from you all. This promotion will hold true for Hector, Philotas, Coenus, Nearchus, Leonnatus and even Cassender."

"Well then" smiles Miltos, "Take a look at what I have created for Alexander's new companions." The blacksmith proudly leads the boys through his tent into a makeshift shop located in the back area. Arranged out on a large table were twelve beautifully crafted daggers. Each double edge triangular blade was cast with a high grade alloy. Embedded in the center of the blade were small ornamented pieces of various alloy metals. Engraved at the lower end of the blade was the _Vergina_ Star. The blade was covered with a hardwood decorated grip. But the most expressive aspect of grip was the jewel-studded hardwood pommel. A matching scabbard equal to the design of the hardwood-steel pommel came with each dagger. The daggers were exquisitely designed and truly created for a soldier worth his honor and virtue.

"You have outdone yourself" states Alexander in amazement, "They are a work of art, a masterpiece."

00000000

Recently arriving to Pella, Hephaestion was taking his father's advice and trying his best to acclimate with the people and the city during his time in the city. It had been almost eleven years since he lived or visited Macadonia. His family had left the small state when Hephaestion was only 5 summers in age. His father had been given the daunting task of serving as the Macedonian diplomat in Athens for King Philip. Having been raised most of his youth in Athens, the young man was visiting the market place with newfound eyes. The contrast between Athens and Pella's culture and citizens captivated the man's interest. Pella was definitely not Athens, but undoubtedly the Macedonian city exuded a strong sense of character and charisma to it. His father had requested his son accompany him for the winter season in the small Northern Greek state as he announced his retirement from the Macedonian army to King Philip. The short stay in Pella would allot Hephaestion's father sufficient time to finish off some loose ends and close out his personal affairs. Though his stay in Macedonia was to only last until the end of the season, Hephaestion could not help but look forward to his return to Athens. The young man was scheduled to return to Athens to begin his teachings at Plato's Academy. He had high hopes of beginning his courses in law and philosophy.

As the youth peruses through the various merchandise, he is amused with the liveliness of the city. He had come to the marketplace hoping he would meet some of the locals and in the course find a retirement gift for his father. He was also growing restless lounging at their estate since their arrival several days ago; Hephaestion believed a little sightseeing of the city centre would be a welcome change of pace. The young man was anxious for some form of adventure.

As he walks among the different vendors, Hephaestion becomes aware of a group of young men entering the market place. At the forefront, leading the boys was a stocky well built youth with striking dark eyes and golden hair. Hephaestion focuses on them as they take in the goings-on and madness of the centre city. Enthralled with the striking good looks of the golden haired youth, Hephaestion had not realized he was aimlessly walking towards the small group. Suddenly catching himself, he turns abruptly avoiding a head on collision with the young men. Hephaestion quickly heads to a nearby vendor selling ceramic vases to conceal himself under the extending canopy of the tent. But as he draws back in the background of the vendor's store, he follows the group with his eyes as they head towards the craft area of the market.

Sensing he was now a safe distance from the boys, Hephaestion gathers his pack and follows them into the directions of where the blacksmiths were located. Unbeknown to the young man, he too was being followed closely by another who had trailed Hephaestion to the marketplace.

00000000

As the young men walk out of the Miltos' tent, there was still no sight of Cleitus. For a moment, the young men stood taking in the hustle and chaos of the merchants and of the market. The soft giggles and the distant laughter of a small group of young women catches a few of the boys' attentions. They all look up to see across from them an assembly of young girls out on their daily shopping.

"Very beautiful!" murmurs the group's self proclaimed "philander". Ptolemy gazes his sight at a young brunette, throwing a caviler wink, "Only on a gorgeous day like this does one find the most spectacular views!"

"I agree!" chimes in Perdiccas, "there seems to be a swarm of succulent items here for the taking."

Alexander laughs gently at the predatory lust exuding from his friends. "GO!" chuckles the young prince, but with a stern warning, "Do not stray too far. Cleitus may be here any moment!"

Having no personal interest in approaching the women, Alexander opts to stay back at Miltos' tent. As he watches his friends enthusiastically pursue the young girls, Alexander calls into mind his recent conversations with his parents. With his seventeenth birthday rapidly approaching, both of his parents had been persistent in their efforts in voicing their strong concerns over his lack of desire to take "every" courtier sent to his bed. The young Prince was well aware of his parents' growing agitation with his lack of interest with taking a lover. However, Alexander held no desire to engage in any form of superficial relationship. His parents pushing and annoying hints were taking their toll on the young prince. But he held fast to who he was and had resolved he would make his own decision on his heart. Contrary to the preposterous rumors circulating that he was developing into an _androgyno, _Alexander was not deterred. He refused to relinquish his control over his decision on the lovers sent to him by either of his parents. The rumors regarding his _sexual_ _status_ held no affect on the young prince. Alexander was self assured that he had more than proven his _masculinity_ through his military intelligence, courage and fearlessness both on and off the field. There was no refuting he was driven with confidence and ambition befitting the heir of King Philip; he was destined for greatness.

In reality, however, Alexander truly had no personal objection to the girls or boys sent to him; undoubtedly they served their purpose of satisfying his general needs. But in Alexander's mind, there simply was no person who matched his charisma or aspiration for glory, a hunger for a life beyond reality. He had dreams of reaching the ends of the world. With such drive and personal belief, the young prince held no room for another person less worthy of his own personal convictions. He had other objectives in his mind. Alexander had plans of fulfilling his own destiny for glory.

Miltos' laughter brings Alexander out of his thoughts. The old blacksmith watches in enjoyment at the three newly appointed companions trying to impress the young girls. He shakes his head in disbelief as he leads a captain from the phalanx into his tent to show him the new _sarissa_ recently delivered from Illyrian.

The young prince keeps an eye on his comrades flaunting over themselves onto the young maidens. Distracted with his friends' childish antics, Alexander fails to see the table behind him laid out with various knives and daggers. He bumps into the unstable wooden display causing a few of the daggers to tip over to the ground. Cursing to himself for his foolishness, Alexander kneels down swearing under his breathe as he gathers the weapons covered in dust.

"Joy to you!" states a soft voice above the prince. Alexander grimace at the thought that he had to now face one of Miltos' customers.

Slowly Alexander places his hands on the outer edge of the table to raise himself up. Instantly he is greeted with a pair of piercing cerulean eyes staring confusingly at him. The young nobleman he had been gawking at now stood before him like a gift from the Gods. The man was striking. He wore his short auburn hair loosely. His clean shaven appearance brought out his obvious sun burnt nose. The young man well dressed in a soft white chiton draped over with a blue chlamys. Briefly neither man utters a word as they stare at each other; suddenly feeling awkward and out of sort to the moment.

Earlier on, Hephaestion had lost sight of the attractive group of men. Though slightly disappointed, the young man takes in the sight of the various short knives and daggers displayed at several of the vendor's tents. He examines several of the blacksmiths' merchandise inquiring as to the quality and craftsmanship. While wondering in the craft area, Hephaestion comes to the decision that his father, a life long military man, would fine great pleasure in a well designed and constructed dagger. He visits several blacksmiths and ascertains that King Philip's personal blacksmith held a shop in the marketplace. Hephaestion inquires further as to the King's blacksmith and is then led to the direction of Miltos' tent. As he draws near the tent, Hephaestion is stunned to find the same young golden haired man tending the merchandise.

Finally, it is the young nobleman who breaks the gaze to look clumsily down at the table.

"I .. am looking for a gift for my father…" stutters Hephaestion, "I have visited several of the other blacksmith here and they all agree you would have the best quality, if not the most original and exceptionally designed daggers."

Immediately Alexander notices that the youth spoke eloquently. He held a distant accent but not the typical burly rough tongue of a Macedonian citizen. Rather he had a soothing almost calm tenor to his voice. Alexander delighted in the sweetness of the words that came from the man's lips.

Hephaestion looks across at the young blacksmith. There was no question of the merchant boy's radiating beauty. He held strength in his dark eyes and his blond hair only glowed like rays of sun beams over his tan body. The muscular features of his strong arms under his highly pinned chiton proved that the man was athletic. He had the look of Apollo to him, he had a godlike appearance. Gauging from the plain chiton worn by the boy and his ruffled looks, Hephaestion presumes he was either a servant or perhaps the son of the blacksmith.

Hephaestion blushes as he catches himself staring longingly at the youth behind the table. He searches out his next thought, "I was told I could find King Philip's personal blacksmith here?"

"Ah ah yes!" responds Alexander stumbling in his words. "You… are correct. This is Miltos' shop." He then quickly scans over the table realizing immediately that the weapons laid out were noticeably of a poorer quality. Alexander turns to the other tables and instantly takes in the gold hilts and greater value of other daggers laid out on his far right. "Perhaps those daggers on this table may be of more interest to you." describe the young prince as he swings his hand into the direction of the far off table. "Miltos… he is my father's blac… I mean my ahh…..These may be more to what you are looking for over here sir!"

"I am looking for a unique gift" casually explains Hephaestion, "I was hoping to find a good quality dagger one that would show my appreciation for my father."

"Well I hope these may be to your liking?" softly states Alexander, trying to not stare at the man in front of him, "If you do not find what you are looking for… maybe we can have one made …. specifically for you."

"Are you Miltos? You seem quite young?" inquires Hephaestion, studying the young man before him, "I do not mean to be presumptuous. I mean… perhaps he is your employer?"

"Well… yes.. I mean no… yes… no" stutters Alexander sorting though his mind for the best answer. The young prince momentarily wavers on his final response. At that moment, Alexander resolves that he would lead the boy to believe he was Miltos' son. Curiosity took hold of the Prince as to whether the young nobleman before him would find interest to him without the pretentious or uneasiness of his status as a prince. Alexander was intrigued to see how this stranger would take to him if he was simply a blacksmith's son. He found nothing to lose with his little charade. "Actually, Miltos is my fath… my father. He is showing me the trade."

"It is an honorable trade!" smiles Hephaestion, "Especially if you are the personal blacksmith to the King."

"Alexander!" bellows a voice from across the way, "Alexander where are the others?" A loud rustling sound is heard from across the away as the prince's friends scramble among themselves to greet the old commander.

The young prince goes ghastly pale as he struggles to find a solution to his awkward predicament. He looks to Cleitus then to the others as they swiftly make their way towards Miltos' tent.

00000

"I have not seen anything of real value here in the market" comes a voice from behind the youth talking to Alexander, "I am not surprised the merchandise here is of poor quality… made by these barbarians!" An arm wraps around Hephaestion as the other man places a kiss on the nape of his neck.

Hephaestion stands stone faced to the unexpected affection. He slightly pulls away from the other man's hold never removing his gaze off Alexander. Behind the Prince, he could see his friends and Cleitus settle around him having heard the offensive remark.

"Pericles what are you doing here?," unnervingly questions Hephaestion, as he scans around the men standing behind the blacksmith "What do you mean? I have found many exceptional and well crafted items here."

The other man steps up along side Hephaestion paying no attention to Alexander and the others behind the table. "I followed you here. Your father had said you were visiting the market. But I do not see why, I have seen nothing remarkable." continues Pericles, "How can you say the goods in this little village is comparable to those found in Athens?"

"Pella is a growing and bustling city!" argues Hephaestion, immediately sensing the annoyance and anger swelling on the men behind the blacksmith, "It is the sign of the times Pericles. Have you no appreciation for the tidal of wave of changes coming our way. Macedonia is quickly growing to become a powerful and large Greek state." He then bends his head sharply at his friend, "Did you come here to give me grief?"

"Of course not! I just wish to be near you," whispers Pericles trying to close the distance between him and Hephaestion, "Since my several days ago, you have been somewhat aloof." Pericles finally looks to Alexander and the others, taking in their attire; he gives them no further regard. He moves in closer to Hephaestion's ear, "For myself, I cannot wait until we are gone from this place and back in Athens" states Pericles, making no attempts to hide his repugnance, "There is nothing here.. no culture, no form of civility." He again looks across at Alexander pitifully, "And their accents… these Macedonians… they are not Greek!"

Ptolemy and Perdiccas make a move to lunge over the table, as Alexander places his body before them. Hephaestion instantly turns to face Pericles, "Have you no shame! No respect for our fellow Greeks! As you insult these people… you also insult me. Have you forgotten I was born here!" He then turns coldly with this back to this friend, "Perhaps it would be best that you go back and I will meet with you later." Pericles stares around at the men in the tent and moves back from Hephaestion, "You are not them" nodding his head to the men before him as a reference point, "You are more Athenian than a Macedonian." Then with little humiliation he swings away from Hephaestion and walks briskly away.

Alexander is astounded at Hephaestion's handling of his friend. The young prince makes no comment on the verbal exchange to save the young man's embarrassment. To his surprise, the youth leans in on the table, "I am sorry for Pericles' insolence", staring at Alexander and at the young men surrounding him.

"I would not concern yourself…" quickly replies Alexander, but he is cut off.

"He was out of place and rude!" firmly states Hephaestion, "He does not always think before he speaks." He then looks away somberly, "I am beginning to tire of Pericles' antics" murmurs the young man under his breathe.

Alexander reaches out unaware of his conduct, "No need to apologize." Suddenly feeling the eyes of his comrades burning behind him, the prince collects himself realizing that they were not alone, "Perhaps you can come back tomorrow. " Alexander turns half way around to glance at his friends, "I know we have more impressive daggers and knives in the back." The prince looks out at Miltos now standing near him. Gauging by the bemused expression on Miltos' face, the old blacksmith had heard his entire conversation with the youth before him. "Come back tomorrow and I am sure we can find you something befitting your father". Miltos responds with a nod as Alexander gazes him for reassurance.

"Alexander!" interrupts Cleitus, trying to decipher what has transpired, "Alexander, we have business to tend to. I do not wish to idle the day away…."

"Yes!" quickly responds Hephaestion, "I can be here at tomorrow. Should we meet the same time as today?"

"Alexander!" orders out Cleitus, motioning the others into Miltos' tent, "What is the meaning of this delay?"

"Who is that?" inquires Hephaestion staring firmly at the tall commanding man with the crumbled look of anger shading over his face. "Is that Miltos? Or your master?"

"My master" chuckles Alexander, humored at the idea of the old guard as his slave owner. "No.. No … he is my…."

"Alexander!" bellows out the old general, as he holds the tent flap into Miltos' work area, "Let us go!"

The prince turns to growl at the commander, "One moment!" he barks back, "I will be right there…" Alexander looks up red faced to Hephaestion, "He is no master to me. No is my….my… Uncle!"

"Well then you must go!" states Hephaestion with a large grin. "I shall meet you tomorrow then!"

"Yes tomorrow" excitedly replies Alexander. Now sensing the immediate departure of young man, he leans over the table and quickly grabs his arm, "Wait! What is your name?"

Slowly the young man turns with a cheerful laugh, "Hephaestion!" placing a hand over Alexander's, "Hephaestion Amyntor!"

With a glowing smile again ignoring Cleitus now looming behind him, "I am Alexander!"

"Good to meet you Alexander son of Miltos. I look forward to seeing you again!" With that, Hephaestion slowly pulls away and merges into the crowd of the market place.

_TBC_

000000000

Again thank you Stella for your thoughts (I know I was going to hold off on this story) and a big Hug to Marielina! and Petey you rock!!


	2. Chapter 2 Changes

**Chapter 2**

"Your Uncle!" laughs Cleitus uncontrollably; "You told him I was your uncle. That is one for the Gods to mull over!"

"I am sorry Alexander. Why did you not just tell him who you were?" Confusingly inquires Perdiccas sitting on a stool too small for his large body frame, "No doubt his friend could use some talking to after his loathsome remarks!" Cracking his knuckles one hand at a time, "He calls us "Barbarians"… I would love to show him…"

"I have my reasons" cuts Alexander containing his personal feelings. He wanted to be careful to not reveal his thoughts. "I see no harm in holding back my true identity."

"He is Athenian!" comments Seleucus "Can he be trusted? We must be watchful of any stranger!"

"I agree Alexander" adds Ptolemy. "There was evidence of possibly another person involved with the recent attack against you."

"He is a Macedonian!" announces the Prince, "I heard him say he was born here."

"But he was raised as an Athenian!" counters Seleucus, "He is as much a Macedonian as your mother!"

"Amyntor!??" states Cleitus thinking out loud. "I do recall of a General Amyntor, who was sent to Athens as a delegate for your father. If he is the son of General Amyntor; then I would suspect he is an admirable man and probably a damn good soldier."

Alexander looks up to his friends with an encouraged look, "He offered no real details of his father" replies the Prince, trying to lighten the tension in the air, "A son of a Macedonian General that would be interesting." The Prince looks to Miltos leaning quietly on his work table. "Will you be able to find something for Hephaestion's father?"

"Of course … my son" jokingly responds the blacksmith, "I have recently created several fine daggers. I am confident your new friend will find something to his liking."

Alexander chuckles over Miltos' comment, "Excellent news! I will be here after my morning exercises."

"Be on your guard Alexander!" warns Ptolemy sternly, "We know nothing of this man. I would watch him closely." He then glances subtly at his comrades, "We _all_ should mindful him!"

"Especially his friend, Pericles" mutters Perdiccas under his breath, "I have a bad feeling about him."

Cleitus pushes himself off the doorway of the tent, "Well Lads!… I do believe we have enough time remaining in the day for us to try out these new weapons of yours." He motions his hands instructing the young men off their seat, "Let's go boys we have some time to make up!"

00000000

Hephaestion bolts through the doors of his residence elated from his recent encounter with the Blacksmith's son. Focused only with his personal happiness, he does not immediately make out Pericles leaning on a pillar facing the doorway.

"Your mood seems better. You almost seem happier!" asserts Pericles, his frustration obvious in his facial expression, "I gather you found what you were looking for in the market?"

Hephaestion's cheerful mood fades quickly as soon as his friend's presence comes into view. "I found a few items." He mutters walking tersely pass his friend towards the den area of the house. He slowly sets his pack down on a large stone table unwilling to look at his friend. "I will need to return tomorrow for one last item."

Pericles steps off the pillar to walk towards his comrade. "I was hoping we could go for a ride tomorrow and explore the region."

Hephaestion turns startled as he comes face to face with Pericles. He shivers as his friend places his hand around his waist to draw him in. "I am sorry to have upset you Hephaestion!" whispers Pericles as he leans in to place a kiss on his cheek, "Please allow me the opportunity to demonstrate my apologies."

A cold chill spreads through Hephaestion's body as he feels Pericles lift his chin to bring him in. Quickly, he places his hands on his friend's chest to push him back, he begins to speak when they are interrupted when the side door into the den opens. "Hephaestion!" calls out his father, "Good you have returned. I was hoping… oh am I disturbing you?"

"No father!" calls out Hephaestion in relief, as he slightly shoves Pericles away sliding under his arm to hastily walk towards his father. "Did you wish to talk to me?"

Silently, General Amnytor stares bewilderedly at his son's reaction to his long-time friend. Since Hephaestion's arrival to Pella, the General had noticed his son's pulling away from Pericles. It was apparent there had been a change in his son's relationship with his old friend. As of late, Hephaestion appeared disinterested and remote towards Pericles' advances. The General assumed the tension between the two youths was contributed to Pericles' restlessness and obvious annoyances with their temporary living arrangements in Macedonia. Percilies did not restrain his detestation with living in Pella, no matter how brief. The General comes to take in regretfully that perhaps he should not have been so insistent in having Pericles join them in Pella. Though, Amyntor had never found his son's friend to have any true redeeming quality, he was grateful that Pericles had made his son happy, or so he believed. Since the death of Hephaestion's mother last season, his son had been less interested in meeting people than with his studies and military trainings. The General had hoped his friend's presence would make his stay in Macedonia more pleasurable. On all account, the General now realizes his mistake in extending his offer to Pericles.

"Hephaestion!" steps up the General, placing his arm around his son, "We will be having guests for dinner tonight."

"Who?" curiously inquires his son, always believing his father to be a very private man, well at least in Athens. "I had not realized you knew anyone here?"

"Do you think of me to be so old my son? Indeed I do have several comrades here who are more like brothers to me." proudly beams the General with a youthful glow, "You may recall me talking about Generals Parmenion and Antipater?"

"Of course!" replies Hephaestion amused with his father's gleefulness. Since his mother's death, his father had little interest in socializing or engaging with any outside company. General Amyntor had consumed himself with his work and his duties, detaching himself from his family especially with his son. Hephaestion had missed his father's humor, charisma and laughter. But since their return to Pella, the young man had notice a transformation in his father. The old Amyntor appeared happier and had somehow found a renewed appreciation for life. Hephaestion was overjoyed to have some prospect his father back. "I do recall your childhood stories about them including the King. I would look forward to meeting them father."

"Excellent!" enthusiastically replies the General, "We should inform the servants that they gather our driest wine and fetch the most tender of meat."

0000000000

_Back at the Royal Palace_:

"All of us companions to Alexander!" mumbles Coenus as he crumbles his words through the bread he was stuffing in his mouth, "When does it all become official?" The green eyed, baby face youth with this hair pulled back in a small ponytail, grins forward as he reaches out for his bowl of wine. Coenus leans back in the couch to only have his drink knocked and wine spilt on his favorite embodied chiton. "Apollo's Balls!" utters Coenus as he glares at Perdiccas, who is oblivious to his impoliteness. But Coenus holds back any further comment and reclines back quickly. The whole of Alexander's companions are crowded in the Prince's apartments, having all being invited to an impromptu dinner. Alexander has summed his closest friend to dine with him to personally inform them of their new assignment.

"Why the rush to your new post, Coenus?" laughs Leonnatus, "Are you hoping your new title will gain you more female bedmates?"

"You will still be unsightly!" chimes in Perdiccas, "Unless you intend to wear your _kranos_ to bed. But perhaps it will help to improve your aim if you believe you are engaging in a battle."

"Ah Perdi! You of all know I have never been one to miss any open target, "snickers Coenus with his brows raised, "No matter how small!" He throws a wink at the blond haired youth, now fidgeting in discomfort as he sits across from his comrade, who was now licking the bread crumbs off his lips, with a leering expression.

"My father informed me the King will bestow upon us our commissions before the banquet in a few nights for the delegation from Athens." proclaims Philotas as he falls into a nearby seat, "But it will be an informal affair."

"I guess I will need to make myself more presentable" announces Seleucus with a serious look as he rubs his heavy grown beard. "Since we will now have a more active and public life…"

"Presentable? Public life! We are his companions!" jokes Ptolemy "Not Alexander's consorts."

"Seleucus, our oath will be to lay our lives for our prince" adds Coenus "not lie with him as his courtesans. I am afraid you are confused with your new title."

"Ah Ptolemy do not deter Seleucus' from his pursuits." beseeches Perdiccas, "you do not share a room with him. For myself, I welcome any reasons for my roommate to take daily bathes."

"Of course!" chimes in Ptolemy, "We all should encourage Seleucus on keeping some form of proper hygiene. He would not be a very effective guard if the enemy is able to detect his presence a stradia away."

The room burst into laughter except for the Prince, lost in his own world. Ptolemy nudges at Perdiccas, who boldly tosses a grape at Alexander's head.

"Do we bore you, my Prince?" chuckles Ptolemy, "You would not be thinking of anyone in particular?"

Alexander turns various shades of colors. He is blushing from having been brought out of his deep thoughts.

"I had spoken with my father early tonight about General Amyntor." chimes out the Prince, redirecting the conversation, "Indeed he does have a son."

"Ah yes Amyntor!" responds Cassander, "My father, along with Parmenion, is having dinner with the man. But my father made no mention of a son. I am sure he would have invited me to join him; of course to show off his worthier son to them."

"Cassander! You hold to much confidence with yourself!" counters Ptolemy, elbowing the auburn haired gangly youth, "Most definitely your father is not one to be proud of your intelligence. If I recall, Aristotle, had recommended a personal tutor be hired with your readings."

"All I know!" interjects Alexander ignoring his friend's bantering, "There is an Amyntor truly serving under my father. He is expected to be at the banquet to be held here in a few days."

"Regardless, we still have no assurances as to who this Athenian is." counters Perdiccas, "Perhaps you can allows us to accompany you tomorrow?"

"I say NO!" straightens the Prince" I wish for him to …." Alexander stops mid-sentence again restraining his personal interest in the young men he had met earlier during the day.

"It is true you told him you were Miltos' son?" cuts Philtos, "I do not understand why you humble yourself for a complete stranger Alexander?"

"Have we found any further information about the recent attacks in my chamber?" quickly states Alexander again changing the subject, "Father had informed me that the dead men found were hired mercenaries."

"Which father?" laughs Seleucus, "I am confused!"

"Of course you would be" jokes Ptolemy coming to the aid of the Prince, "I have spoken to the Captain in charge of investigating the assassination attempt. He tells me there was evidence of stable mud in the doorway across from Alexander's rooms. No doubt someone was watching from within the corridors."

"He must have let the mercenaries in!" deduces Perdiccas taking a mouthful of olives, "So this could be an inside job."

"Yes but everyone on duty was accounted for" adds Ptolemy, "This would include all servants and guards."

"Well I for one believe we all should be watchful of anyone suspicious or new to Court." warns Coenus, "I am afraid this would include your new Athenian friend Alexander." The other companions together come in agreement with their comrade.

Alexander on the other hand is preoccupied from his friends' conversations. He reclines in his couch musing up at the ceiling calling to mind Hephaestion's piercing blue eyes. The Prince saw sincerity and honesty in the magnificent cerulean orbs. Alexander's instincts drew no fear or doubts about this potential new friend. He was eager to see the youth again finding an unexplainable connection with the boy, of a promise of possibilities.

"Come now comrades!" calls out Alexander as he comes out of his daze, "Let us set aside any further talk of my personal affairs and allow me to be the first to toast to my new companions and royal body guards!"

The room is alive with loud cheers and more wine filled bowls. The night would be filled with excitement and anticipation for the future, for everyone in the room.

00000

_Back at Amyntor's Residence_

A servant dashes into the living hall to whisper to General Amyntor relaxing on a large couch. The old general quickly jumps to his feet in complete delight. He smoothes out his chiton and adjust his chlamys. Hephaestion laughs quietly watching his father fuss over his appearance. He is amused to see his father overjoyed and almost nervous to see his old friends.

"Come my son, our guests have arrived!" calls out the General as Hephaestion lifts his nose out of the scroll he was reading, "Let us go and greet them."

Hephaestion steps out of the door way along with his father leaving Pericles in the hallway, as the visitors arrive by horseback. Riding atop two extraordinary horses, the guests make a spectacular entrance. The Generals were impressively dressed in well woven chiton and dark purple chlamys pinned with the gold star of Macedonia. The golden pin signified their high ranking status in the Macedonian army and nobility in court. Hephaestion's father's briskly walks over to the first rider who dismounts his horse. "Parmenion! You old dog." calls out General Amyntor reaching out to give his old friend a strong embrace, "You look well."

"Amyntor it is good to have you back in Macedonia!" replies the grayed haired short bearded General, "It has been a long time."

"Yes and he has not aged a day!" responds the taller rider also dismounting his horse. The larger and huskier general is much more refined and regal as he runs his hand through his thick brown curly hair, "He looks as youthful as ever."

"Ha! It must be all that Athenian wine and food that has helped maintain his youth." teases Parmenion as he steps aside to allow his comrade to greet their host. "He has allowed himself to become soft and plump." As he reaches out to pat Amyntor's protruding stomach.

"Ahh" counters Amyntor, "I would love to see you maintain your integrity before a room filled of haggard old men squabbling over Philip's demands and recent conquest."

"Ah yes…" replies Antipater, "Which is why the King will not accept your resignation."

"Is this your son?" cuts Parmenion measuring the worth of the youngest Amnytor as he studies the youth from head to toe. "He has grown!"

"Yes this is Hephaestion!" proudly replies Amyntor as he introduces his son before the Generals, "He is almost 17 now and is staying with me here during the summer season."

"Well it is good to see that you have raised a strong son!" smiles Antipater as he extends out his hand to the youth, "Let us hope you are better with the sword than your father!" laughs out the General, "Which is why we made him a diplomat."

"Don't listen to this old gruff" cuts Parmenion as he reaches out to throw an arm around Hephaestion's shoulder, "Your father is an excellent soldier and invincible on a horse."

"Now Parmenion I will not have you try to convince my son to join your army" teases the older Amyntor, "My son here has other plans."

"Ahh" cuts Antipater, "Give us a day with him with our men and your son will be begging to join our rank and file."

"Come let us put politics and military tactics aside my friends" playfully responds General Amyntor, "We cannot allow Parmenion here an opportunity to bore us with his military strategies."

The men laugh out loud as they follow the host inside the large mansion, into the main living room.

The men are quickly approached by servants who offer the guests a bowl of wine. Pericles warmly introduces himself to the Generals carrying on his façade of interest. Meanwhile, Antipater scans around the large sitting room taking the décor and interior designs. "I seem to recall this place being larger" announces the General, "Nothing to this room has changed"

"Perhaps because the last time you were inside this room you were the size of a pea!" smartly replies Parmenion, "It has been over 30 years since any of us have stepped into this house."

"I remember many warm summer days wasted away as we all sat here escaping our parents." walks up Amyntor taking a seat on a wide couch motioning his friend to follow his suit, "This summer house used to be much smaller before its reconstruction."

"Ah the fond memories of our youth!" gruffs Parmenion as he exaggerates the aches and pain of his body, as he tries to recline comfortably onto the soft couch, "Times were so much simpler than." He then looks to Hephaestion standing next to his father and directs his bowl to him, "You should savior your youthful days and not squander them away."

"Ag but look at how far we have come?," jibes Antipater in his deep hoarse voice, "Philip has consolidated all the tribes and has made Macedonia strong. Neither Philip's father or his brothers could have ever envisioned these possibilities."

"I do not think King Amyntas or any of our fathers saw any future in us!" chuckles the older Amnytor, "I still have the scars from the floggings we received as boys for our disobedience."

"Ha!" straightens Parmenion up in his seat finally adjusting himself into the large cushions, "Our fathers saw us as nothing more than a band of hoodlums."

"And look at you all now" chimes in Hephaestion as he places a hand on his father's shoulder, "You are all great leaders and valiant soldiers".

"Your son is obviously very perceptive!" nods Antipater in amusement, "and very sharp!"

"Agh!" exerts Parmenion now taking to his feet having given up his battle with the couch and moves to a nearby chair, "I sometimes wonder if leading a pack of renegades would be any different than the bullheaded commanders under me."

"Philip had wanted to join us tonight" cuts Antipater as he accepts more wine from the servant, "But his Kingly duties would not allow him an opportunity."

"His duties and his new lovers" jokes Parmenion finally looking relaxed in his seat, "That man is a fire spitting bull when it comes to his bedmates."

"You should not say such things!" mockingly warns the older Amyntor, "Philip always had a soft spoke for beautiful things. Alas, a man who is able to acquire countless campaign successes deserves some moments of relaxation and release."

"It's good to see that you have not changed in your unwavering loyalty and list of excuses for our dear King" chimes out Parmenion.

At that moment a servant steps into the room to inform that dinner was ready. Amnytor rises from his seat and directs his comrades into the grand dining hall.

Hephaestion allows the older men to go in first as he trails behind with Pericles. "These men seem no normal" whispers Pericles as he walks along Hephaestion into the hall, "I had not expected them to be…"

"So civil... so respectable perhaps or even courteous." interjects Hephaestion anticipating his friend's scornfully remarks, "The Macedonians are no different than you and me."

"Not so… they are NOT Greeks!' chides the older youth as he annoyingly pushes ahead of Hephaestion. Pericles was growing fed up with his friend's impoliteness and snappish behavior towards him. Hephaestion watches his comrade briskly walk away from him. He takes a deep breath and sends a small prayer to the Gods that Pericles would conduct himself accordingly and not embarrass or humiliate his father or their guests during dinner.

The young Amyntor watches his friend take his seat. He comes to realizes that changes would need to be made. He would ask his friend to return back to Athens after his meeting tomorrow in the market. Hephaestion holds hope in this notion as he gingerly takes a seat next to his father and across from the Generals. The servants quickly bring out the bread and olive oil.

00000000

_Back at the Palace_

The boisterous laughter and larking of his comrades continue long after dinner had been served; the guests had no intentions of leaving anytime soon. Alexander realizing the dinner party would carry on well into the night walks out into the balcony of his apartments to stare out into the dimly lit courtyard. He looks up into the sky and silently prays for morning to arrive soon. The Prince is unable to shake his thoughts of the encounter with the young man at the market. He is powerless to contain is excitement in wanting to see Hephaestion again.

"You are thinking of him?" warmly smiles Ptolemy as he walks up to the Prince, "I see that you have been quite taken by this Athenian."

"Ptolemy you have allowed Dionysus to take hold of your mind again" jovially counters Alexander, "I simply needed to clear my head from all the ruckuses inside. There is a tremendous amount of hot air filling the room tonight. All the personal acclamations and tall tales have made my head spin!"

"Say what you will Alexander, but I saw how you looked at that boy today" states the older youth focusing on a large tree swaying in the center of the yard below, "You had that look."

The young prince curiously turns to his friend, "What look?"

"I have only seen it once before but it's a look of desire… a bright flame, a craving for something that you believe is rightful yours." explains Ptolemy as he looks down at his friend, "You had this same look when you conquered your horse, Burcepleus."

"Now I know it's the wine talking" chuckles Alexander smiling away from his friend, "You are now seeing things that do not exist!"

"I am only calling it as I see it Alexander", states the tall dark haired youth, "You see something special in this boy. Something that I trust only you can understand!"

"My friend who knows these things… our fates!" dismissively replies the Prince, "Only the Gods know."

"You do know my prince." confidently states Ptolemy, "Perhaps you have finally found your Patroclus".

The Prince remains silent. All among his friends knew of his love for the _Illad_ and the enormous triumphs of his hero Achilles. Many have begun to compare him to the famous warrior. Personally, Alexander indeed saw himself in line with the hero. He too was destined for greatest similarly to Achilles. But the prince did not have a Patroclus, the steadfast and loyal lover of the legendary hero. Though Alexander had never thought it possible to find such a soul mate; he did not give up hope on the possibility. He takes a drink of his wine and confronts his friend, "Ptolemy you have never been one to believe in the stories of the mythical past… of the grand heroes."

"Ah but you do Alexander!" counters Ptolemy "And never has your belief in these stories led you astray" He then looks once more to his prince, "All that I ask is for you to be careful my friend and be mindful that there is someone out there looking to harm you." And with those last words, the older youth places a hand to squeeze Alexander's forearm and walks in from the balcony.

The Prince again looks up to the sky and silently sends a short prayer that perhaps there was some truth in his friend's words. That in fact he had found his Patroclus, someone he could love. Alexander sighs as he stares upon the bright stars flashing like small braziers in the sky. The dark night only reminds Alexander that Apollo would not be riding across the sky for some time and he would have to wait still for morning to come.

_Meanwhile at the Amyntor's Residence:_

"You have grown a head taller since I last saw you 'smiles Parmenion now sitting across Hephaestion, "It's a good thing you look like your mother."

"Aah!" cuts Antipater filling himself with another flat bread. "I am sure he has the ferocity and strength of a soldier just like his old man."

"Amyntor you should consider sending Hephaestion to Mieza with our sons" declares Parmenion, picking out a piece of meat off his beard, "Aristotle has been teaching our boys for almost two seasons now."

"My son, Cassander has found himself quite impressed with his old instructor." Chimes in wrinkled face general, the scar along the right side of his cheek almost fades with his wide grin, "I do believe Cassander has been inspired to become more a speech writer than a soldier."

"Which would suit him well!" cuts Parmenion, "He can barely carry a sword with two hands."

"Aristotle here!" impressively questions Hephaestion, "He is a man before his time. I have heard him speak at a few symposiums in Athens. He is an extraordinary man. I would love to meet him."

"What a waste of the old philosopher's knowledge" curtly cuts Pericles, insolent to the guests in the room, "He would lower himself here. It is no wonder Plato's Academy will not recognize and accept him back. I had no knowledge that Aristotle had returned from Mysia."

The room falls silent as each man looks away from the indigent youth at the table.

"No matter! I am sure he is still a great philosopher and instructor to your boys at Mieza" states Amyntor trying to over turn the earlier chided remark, "I hear that Philip's son himself is among those attending the school."

"That boy is proving to be a worthy heir and leader for Macedonia", proudly replies Antipater, "He is charismatic and intelligent yet a fierce battle leader and soldier. Philip holds high confidence for his son."

"As a matter of fact, Philip looks to have him lead the royal guards" chimes Parmenion, "Perhaps when we go out next season."

"I have not seen Alexander since we left Macedonia" comments Amyntor, "I hear he looks nothing like his father… he is better looking."

"Ahh!" laughs Parmenion "You have been listening to the prince's mother. She spreads tall tales of Alexander being spawned by Zeus himself. But I have no doubt he is Philip's son regardless of his Barbarian mother."

"Have you met him" questions Antipater pointing at Hephaestion with his wine cup, "He would be the same age as you. Alexander spends most of his day with his companions. You should come to Court to meet him."

"Hephaestion you should go and meet the young prince." adds Amyntor looking to his son, "Perhaps when I have my meeting with the King in a few days."

"And what would he gain from such a meeting?" grizzly states Pericles, "We really do not have much time for such matters. Hephaestion intends to return to Athens to attend the Academy. He will be a great student of law… not a subordinate for the Macedonian Prince."

"Pericles!" softly pleas Hephaestion staring ardently at his friend, "This is not the time for political bantering."

However, Hephaestion's friend ignores his request and continues on with his arguments. "The Macedonian hereditary monarchy has no place in this day of age." Further insists Pericles to the shock of those sitting in the dining room, "The Athenian city-state system ensures power is based on one's ability to contribute to the state rather than by aristocratic birth. King Philip has continuously dismissed the _polis_ idea of governing his people."

Hephaestion now embarrassed and enraged leans forward placing his bowl of wine down, he looks boldly to counters his friend's political oratory, "Not all men are in possession of such vast personal wealth as is required in Athens to be recognized. I am no Athenian citizen and for that I have no say in its 'democratic system'." sharply argues Hephaestion, "Have you forgotten what Aristotle once told the democrats of Athens? He stated, 'only one thing could justify monarchy, and that is when the virtue of the king and his family were greater than the virtue of the rest of the citizens put together.' I hold more confidence in King Philip and his son, with their veracity and high merit to lead their people, than with the Athenian _polis _of the wealthy class ruling the majority. I would much rather follow leaders who possess both the military and administrative skills to lead their people earnestly and honestly. At least here All of Macedonian's citizens are born free and all have reaped from the riches bestowed upon them by their hereditary monarchy!"

"How could you allow yourself to be lead by tyrants" quickly counters Pericles astound by his friend's political confidence, "These Macedonian leaders are nothing but tribal chieftains."

Having heard enough of Pericles' insult, Amyntor turns to the youth next to him, "I will not have you insult our guests or the King." growls Hephaestion's father, "Your pompous ideology of Athens's supremacy and personal self-righteousness will not be tolerated in my house. You will apologize to our guests Pericles."

"Father!" whispers Hephaestion placing a hand over his father's to restrain his anger, "I would be honored to meet the Prince." Turning full face to the General hoping to change the subject. "When is this banquet?"

"Heph!" calls out Pericles in astonishment, "What is the point. They will look upon you as an Athenian… an enemy. They will never accept you here!"

"You seem to forget I am a free born Macedonian!" cuts Hephaestion, "I am able to speak my own mind."

"Then truly we do see the world differently" blurts Pericles towards his friend, "You have changed Hephaestion and sadly I do not know who you are anymore."

Disappointed and irritated with Hephaestion's response, Pericles jumps up from his chair to look down at his best friend. With a growling stare, he bolts out of his chair. The young man had hopes Hephaestion would follow at his heels, as he usually would do during their fights. But to his surprise, his long time friend remains in the dining room further infuriating Pericles further as he storms into his rooms.

"Your friend" states Parmenion out loud, "obviously has no regards for us Macedonians... or for you!" staring at Hephaestion, "he should be flogged."

"Pericles is harmless" responds Amyntor, "He has allowed himself to be persuaded by Demosthenes' propaganda. "

"Unlike your son here" observes Antipater, "He appears to be unscathed by such influence."

"I find it wise to always see both side of each argument then come to my own conclusions on all matters" replies Hephaestion, "For myself, I consider the Macedonians as having the most persuasion."

"No doubt by our victories!" chimes Parmenion in laughter, "And our gold filled treasuries!"

0000000000

_The Next Morning_

_Back at the Palace_

Alexander quickly pulls over his plain chiton making a conscious effort to choose only a simple white garment. He turns momentarily to follow the echoes of laughter from his comrades bathing themselves. The wash rooms were filled with other soldiers cleansing themselves from their morning exercises. Alexander fastens his belt and places his dagger into his hilt, when he feels a hand on his back.

"Alexander!" smiles Perdiccas, "Come join us! Several of us are planning to go to the dining hall for some food!"

"Unless of course you are willing to offer the hospitality of your apartments for some richer food and sweeter wine from the Palace kitchen." replies Cassander as he winks at the Prince flirtatiously.

"Perhaps later!" assertively replies Alexander, "I have plans this afternoon!"

"Plans?" calls out Seleucus as he almost slides on the wet floor tiles, "What sort of plans?"

"I hardly believe your new status as my companions requires that I check in with my daily agenda!" jokingly counters Alexander, scanning over the sets of eyes beating on him. "I do not need a band of overbearing mothers hovering over me on every move I make."

"True!" further counter Ptolemy, "But if you intend on leaving the palace grounds to meet that Athenian nobleman… than it becomes an issue of your safety."

"I agree!" adds Coenus the short scruffy youth, "You should not go alone."

"I do not need nursemaids!" snides the Prince now feeling agitated by his overbearing friends' constant pestering over his welfare, "I am meeting him at Miltos' shop. I hardly believe I will be alone."

"It only takes a single arrow or some unassuming assassin at close range to inflict some real harm upon you" warns Perdiccas, "Wait and I will join you!"

"As will I!" chime Coenus

"Me too!" adds Leonnatus

"Yes Wait!" pitches in Seleucus

"Come now boys. I am already late" impatiently replies Alexander, growing more irritated by the second, "I would hate to miss my meeting waiting on you linger around to make yourself more presentable, especially you Seleucus. You must really look into shaving your overgrown beard."

At that moment, a servant appears from out of nowhere startling the boys out from their conversation. The young boy meekly approaches the Prince handing him a small scroll. Alexander bewilderedly accepts the parchment to quickly read its contents.

"Mother wishes for an audience" annoyingly announces the Prince, "She wants to see me as soon as I am done here."

"Well then?" states Ptolemy relieved by the news, "You will now have time to wait on us." He looks to the others with hope.

Alexander looks at the servant and mulls over the message he had been handed. With a firm resolution, he hands back the scroll to the servant, "Go tell the Queen, I will come to see you later tonight."

"My Prince!" urgently replies the young servant, "The Queen was insistent you come to visit her to join her for a meal."

"Tell my mother, I will see her for dinner" cuts Alexander, "I have other business to tend to at the moment. She will understand!"

Alexander turns to his friends, "I must go! I will be late." The Prince steps forward to push through the wave of concerned faces. He walks up to Ptolemy slapping his friend on the back, "Do not worry. I will be fine!" Alexander then leans in, "You were right. I do know what I want!"

The young prince briskly walks out of the bathing rooms towards the stables. Meanwhile, his comrades stand astound and silent. "Well put some speed boys! You heard our prince he is leaving." declares the beak nose youth as he watches Alexander walk out of sight.

"Ptolemy, Alexander will kill us if he finds out we have followed him!" quickly cautions Perdiccas, "He would not be happy with us if we defy him."

"I agree!" mutters Cassander looking at each boy for confirmation, "We should leave well enough alone. Alexander would surely have our heads should we go against his wishes."

"Then we will not tell him" smartly counters Ptolemy, "I heard no orders to remain here. Besides, who to say we cannot go into city centre for other reasons?" He looks to his comrades sensing a mix reaction to his proposal. "For those who wish to join me for lunch in the city, let us go! The others may stay if they find the food in the hall to be much better."

Not everyone is convinced. But the majority nod in agreement.

"Well for those who wish to join me for a drink in the market, step to it lads!" asserts Ptolemy as he pulls his chiton over his head, "We do not want to be late!"

0000000000

_Back at the Amyntor Residence_

Hephaestion steps out into the warm sun. His mind is racing with thoughts of the upcoming day. He was excited. The young man had fussed the whole morning trying to find the right attire, going through various chitons. He was a like a girl meeting a suitor. He frowns at his personal embarrassment. But he could not help wanting to look right for his meeting with the Blacksmith's son.

He secures his money belt and picks up his empty satchel off a hook outside the entry way. He looks up at the rising sun and gauges he was now running late. He briskly walks to the stables. He calls out for he groomer and is surprised to receive no response. Realizing his time restraints, he rushes to the stall of his horse and is astound to find it empty. The sound of his horse neighing outside the stable doors alerts the young man. Hephaestion turns towards the large rolling doors to find Pericles holding the reins of two horses; one was his own, Xanthus.

"I had thought we would go for a ride today!" announces Peciles smiling shyly before his old friend, "Perhaps a little time alone would do us some good."

Hephaestion grimace at the offer as he slowly walks up to his friend, "I am sorry" softly replies the young Amyntor, "I have prior commitments."

Pericles is dejected, but he does not waver in his efforts. He looks up sternly to his friend "And what of your commitment to us?" quickly counters the dark haired youth, hoping to tap into Hephaestion's strong sense of loyalty and dedication to his friends and family. "I am here, now, trying to apologize to you. My conduct last night was uncivilized. I did nothing but disgrace and humiliate your family… and you. I was … wrong!"

Hephaestion stares across his friend recognizing the sincerity in Pericles' words. His friend was making an effort for reconciliation. Pericles was trying to salvage their broken relationship. The young Amyntor is confused in his emotions and thoughts. For months, long before arriving to Pella, he was growing tired of his comrade's self centeredness and arrogance. They have become two different people and as a consequence a wedge had been forged between them. But now to look upon Pericles standing before him humble and distraught, Hephaestion found himself setting aside any form of logic and rationale. A wave of memories come forward, images of happier times, of unbridle love. Hephaestion shakes these thoughts away, the times of the past were just those, lost and gone. He gathers his courage and walks up to take the rein of his horse. He wanted a future, a world of new challenges and possibilities.

"I am sorry Pericles, but I have other plans" softly replies the young Amyntor, "Perhaps another…" But Hephaestion is stopped mid sentence when he feels his comrade take his hand over his. "I know you are pulling away from me _Phaestion_, and I accept this has more to do with my misgivings and faults." Gently offers Pericles, "But I promise things will be different. I will change for us… for you. Please! All I am asking is a chance and…" now lifting the small basket, "and a shared lunch in the hills between old friends."

Hephaestion is wracked with emotions. He hesitates to look up but against his better judgment he does. His willpower is thwarted by his weakness for loyalty and friendship. The young Amyntor stares up to his friend to find a tear rolling down Pericles' face. Hephaestion feels himself caving in.

Sensing his friend wavering, Pericles steps up, "I know it has been me who has caused you to create the wall around your heart… but I will not give up and I will wait for however long it takes for you to return to me." With those last words, Pericles courageously takes a hand to Hephaestion's cheek to stroke the soft skin. He then cups his hand behind Hephaestion's neck. Hearing no objections, Pericles draws in and places a tender kiss on his friend's lips. The contact deepens as the men come in closer. Hephaestion's heart is beating through his chest, his body was responding contrary to his mind. This was wrong, yet the touch was warm and almost comfortable. Hephaestion accepts the kiss, engaging with it. Then suddenly the young Amyntor's eyes flash open when he feels Pericles take hold of him to invoke an unwanted passion and desire. Hephaestion is consumed with his bodily needs. His voracious desires were no different than any ordinary youth hungry for pure satisfaction.

"Come with me!" pants Pericles taking his friend's hand leading him to the Groomer's quarters, "I have sent the servants away. We are alone."

Hephaestion slightly pulls back, "You planned this?"

"I had my hopes!" whispers the other youth leading Hephaestion into the chamber, "All will be well now!" promises Pericles as he walks back towards the bed, and like a fool, the young Amyntor believes him.

Hephaestion painfully watches the door close behind him. The moment escapes him before the young Amyntor is able to wrap his head around the whole situation. The union between the men is void of sentiments or feelings. Unfortunately for Hephaestion, he realizes too late his true mind-set for the situation and the consequences of his actions. He slowly pulls away from Pericles' embrace to lie quietly as his friend sleeps naked next to him. Hephaestion stares looking up at the ceiling feeling deep regret and remorse. He had missed his opportunity to meet up with the blacksmith's son. He determines at that moment to find a way to make amends with Alexander, if it was still possible.

0000000

_Later in the City Centre:_

Alexander quickly dismounts his horse eager to find his new friend. He was concern that he had been running late for his meeting. To his relief, he does see Hephaestion. He rushes to Miltos to inquire as to whether he had seen the youth from yesterday. Believing he was now early, Alexander takes a seat on a nearby stool to wait for Hephaestion. The young prince sits anxiously passing the time and keeping a look out for his new friend.

From across the Miltos' tent, several pairs of watchful eyes follow the young Prince as he paces through the shop waiting for his new friend. The day passes agonizingly into early evening before Alexander is finally seen leaving the blacksmith's tent. The young Athenian, whom the Prince had met the day before had failed to appear. The companions say nothing as they observe the disappointed Prince walking out of Miltos' shop. Alexander's comrades, who had followed the Prince to the market, move slowly and discreetly from their location under the canopy of a beer tavern. They gather their horses and wait for the Alexander to ride out of the market. The men keep a good distance from the Prince, trailing closely to ensure that they do not lose sight of him.

TBC - ;}

000000

Thank you everyone for the OVERWHELMING response to the first chapter of this story. I hope this last chapter was worth the wait. Try as I might, I just cant write short chapters :)! Big kudos to Jun, JennC18, DiorNicole, TooBeauty, Illaris, Angstman, Laurensis, Evave, Natasha and Stella and the whole gang for your input. Chapter 3 is on its way soon!


	3. Chapter 3 New Beginnings

**Chapter 3**

Alexander pulls his horse before the royal stables and annoyingly throws the reins at Andros. "Make sure he is well fed!" snaps out the Prince, "And brush through his mane … it filled with knots!"

"Yes my lord!" humbly replies the groomer, "I will see to it myself!"

Alexander takes no further regard of Andros as he briskly dashes into the palace. He is immediately met by a frightened servant, who quickly becomes aware of the Prince's foul mood. Alexander's demeanor grew darker as he reminded of his dinner with his mother. "Tell my mother, I am exhausted! I will see her in the morning!" He growled pushing aside the young servant and storming his way to his rooms.

Shortly after Alexander's arrival, a small group of riders pile through the royal stables. Quickly the men jump off their horses as they search out Alexander's stallion.

"He is here!" quietly states Ptolemy as he looks over at Andros feeding Burcepleus his oaks. "Alexander must be inside the palace."

"Should we go and see him?" curiously asks Perdiccas, "He seemed very upset."

"It would serve us best not to say a word to him." advises the oldest of the group, "Alexander is very proud. He has obviously been humiliated and ridiculed by this Athenian's actions today. It would be better that we say nothing to anyone and leave the matter as it is."

"I agree!" chimes in Seleucus, "Not a word to anyone. Not even with the others."

"Should I ever come to meet this Athenian" cuts Leonnatus leaping off his horse, "He will wish he was never born."

"I am with you!" chimes in Perdiccas, "I would love to..."

"We all would love a chance at him!" announces Ptolemy pulling his stallion ahead of the group, "But let us quickly bring in our horses before Alexander finds out we followed him to the market."

00000000

_The Next Morning – Royal Palace_

"My son you must consider your future" argues Alexander's mother throwing a hard stare at the Prince, "Already the gossip is you have no interest in any of the women of Court."

"I am more than capable of satisfying my needs when it becomes necessary" coldly responds Alexander, he grabs for his drinking bowl grumbling under his breath, "I have no need of you meddling in my personal affairs."

"You mean that young man from the market!" snarls Olympias, frowning in annoyance, having caught her son's last remark, "The one who embarrassed you in public. The Athenian, who failed to meet with you yesterday at Miltos' shop."

Alexander hid his emotion as he continued to eat his morning meal in silence. Once again, his mother had him followed by one of her minions.

"Who is this boy?" further questions his mother, "He is a foreigner, an Athenian. I understand his father…."

"It was nothing!" curtly replies Alexander predicting the direction of the conversation, "He was just a boy I met."

The Queen looked across at her son. He was beautiful. Her son was a true gift from the Gods. Olympias held high hopes and aspirations for the young prince, the direct descendent of Zeus himself. In her heart, the Queen saw Alexander to be destined for greatness, beyond the achievements of her husband and any mere mortal. She knew the fate of her son as foretold by the seers. As Alexander's mother, it was her responsibility to ensure all necessary means were undertaken to guarantee his future. She would not tolerate for any distraction or interference. Olympia would personally see to it that Alexander fulfilled his destiny as King, at all costs.

"Alexander you must be leery of those you meet, especially strangers to the City." gravely warns his mother, "There are those who will only seek out their own personal gains by befriending you; while others will seek only to harm you."

Fed up with the continuous hassling of his friends and now his mother over his safety and well being, the young prince becomes enraged. "I am no child!" cuts Alexander, "As I have told you … I am more than able to manage my own affairs."

The Queen reaches out to clasp Alexander's hand, "My son" warmly states Qlympias, with a look of love, "I am your mother. A mere woman guided by her love for her child. I am only looking out for your best interest. Please by the Gods" pleads the Queen, "All I ask is for you to be careful."

"Yes mother" calmly responds Alexander taking the last morsel of his meal, "I must go. I am to meet the others for our morning exercises."

"Of course my son!" tenderly smiles Qlympias, "But heed to my advise. You must look into finding a lover. You must prepare yourself for producing an heir. Soon the time will come when you must perform your duty and marry."

Alexander steps off his couch and looking down at his mother staring lovingly at him. He returns the expression with a small grin. He loved his mother though she was overbearing at times. However, Alexander had grown tired of being used as a scapegoat as his parents battled over his "best" interests. The young prince wanted more than the trivial bickering and games of Court. Though Alexander knew he had the loyalty and love his companions, Alexander also understood the wide void in his life. He believed there was more for him beyond the world being created by his parents for him. There was something or someone waiting for him. He wanted a world beyond his own imagination.

"Yes Mother" dolefully replies Alexander as he takes his leave to depart the room, "I will see you after dinner."

Upon closing the doors of his mother's apartment, the young Prince hastily walks down the corridors to meet up with his friends in the training circle for their morning drills.

0000000

"Come let us go into the City!" announces Leonnatus leading the pack of boys out of the dining hall, "I cannot wait to get my hands on these daggers Miltos has crafted for us."

"Are you sure it is not the daughter of the baker you are more interested in wrapping your hands around?" teases Coenus, "I have notice you have become more keen in eating a lot of flat bread lately."

"Ah at least I have interest in women unlike you and the live stocks out in the field." smirks Leonnatus

"Why the market place?" steps up Seleucus, wedging himself between his friends playfully shoving each other, "We just spent the whole day there yesterday."

Ptolemy throws a warning look at his friend as the Prince turns to Seleucus, the red haired youth scrambles to recover himself. "I mean this past week."

"I hear that Callisthenes has arrived and is staying in town for a few day." declares Ptolemy, trying to divert the Prince's attention away from his clumsy friend, "He is here to gather supplies and materials for when we resume our studies in Mieza."

Alexander looks up with interest "Where is he staying?" questions the Prince moving up to the head of the group, "I would enjoy seeing him again. I am curious as to what written materials he has collected."

"I am sure he has gathered some intriguing dramatic plays of heroism and bravery" adds Perdiccas, "Perhaps some bloody battle with the Persians tortured or put to crosses or perhaps tales of clashes with the mighty titans.

The others stand in silence musing over their comrade's wild remark.

"I had always thought you more to be interested in smelting and scandalous satires about eunuchs and bestiality." jibes Coenus, "Fortunately for us, Callisthenes is more respectable than to keep such copies in his possession."

"We are all not born to be bored of out mind, to only be interested in dull philosophical axioms." Harshly snaps the brawny, and striking youth, "Some of us do enjoy stories of adventures and heroic deeds. Is that not true Alexander?"

"Do not bring me into your mud slinging" laughs Alexander, "You know my favorites."

"Of course Homer and his _IlLiad_" steps up Coenus, "We all know of your great love for Achilles"

Alexander makes no effort to counter with an explanation. The Prince held fast to this belief. He was destined to follow in the steps of his hero's valor and achievements. Alexander would surpass the deeds of the past. One day he would have his own story of greatness and successes told to future generations.

"Ah but what of a Patroclus?" chimes in Philotas, "Who will be taking on the role of your most dearly loved cousin."

"Obviously its not you!" jokes Ptolemy, "Patroclus was not only handsome but a true warrior and loyal friend. I am afraid you are a pale comparison."

"Well has it been decided?" interjects Leonnatus, tired of the drawn out conversation among his comrades. "I would like to go while there is still sunlight."

"I shall go!" smiles Alexander eager to leave the palace grounds, "I trust Ptolemy you know where Callisthenes is staying."

"Of course" quickly replies the beak nosed youth, "He is staying at Cycnus' home. It is located near the trades' area."

"Ah excellent!" happily responds Philotas, "We can stop by Miltos' shop to retrieve our daggers."

"Philotas! You are too impatient" laughs the Prince, throwing an arm around his friend, "You hunger for power too quickly. One day you will find yourself in a difficult situation if you continue to be guided by such an appetite."

The older and taller youth smiles warmly at his prince "Do not worry Alexander. You will always have my loyalty!" replies Philotas throwing his own arm around the prince, "Never will I betray you!"

000000000

Hephaestion headed towards the city center early having left early to avoid any confrontation with Pericles. The young Amyntor was beside himself. He curses for being weak. His blind sense of obligation permitted his friend to manipulate and compel Hephaestion into spending the entire day with him. The ride out with Pericles, yesterday, confirmed his feelings for his comrade. There weren't any. For the benefit of his friendship, he had tried to search for some remnants of love for Pericles; but it had been impossible to retrieve. The young Amyntor had simply grown tired of his friend's mannerisms and ideologies. They had grown apart. A wide and steep chasm had been created, too wide to be crossed.

Hephaestion had tried to explain the emotional detachment he now felt for his friend after sharing a silent dinner with him last night. However, Pericles was unwavering in his hope. He held fast to the notion that all would be the same between them once they returned to Athens. It had been an difficult battle between the two friends; one grasping for the past, the other longing for a better future. Now after a full night of rest, Hephaestion saw things clearly and now would accept what his heart wanted, craved for in his life. He needed adventure, a change, a new future. With this resolution, he had decided to seek out the blacksmith son. There was an undeniable connection with the youth he had met a few days ago. Hephaestion needed to explore this possibility, to find out where it would lead.

The young Amyntor gripped to the reins of his horse walking it towards the stables in the market. Hephaestion had ridden into the city hoping to find the blacksmith's son. He held no expectation. The youth had no idea what he was going to say to justify for his absence the morning before.

Hephaestion approached Miltos' tent to find the blacksmith himself laboring over the designs of several new weapons. Initially, the blacksmith did not recognize the young man before him. "How may I help you son? Ahhh... it is you!"

Hephaestion looked around the tent searching for Miltos' son. "Hmm… I was here a few days ago and had spoken with your son."

"Ah yes! Alexander had expected you yesterday" quickly replies Miltos barely giving any regards to the youth as he fiddles with a blade on the arc grinding wheel. "He waited for you most of the afternoon. But apparently, you had other plans!"

Hephaestion takes in the humiliated remark. He bows his head dejectedly, accepting the terse accusation had been well founded. He takes in a deep breath and looks up, "I had been taken away by some unexpected matters. But I had all intentions of coming to see your son. I was unable to pull away from …" suddenly losing his voice, "I realized too late of my error."

Miltos turns to stare bewilderedly listening to Hephaestion ramble on his explanation. He throws a gruff noise of dissatisfaction and once again busies himself with rebuffing the sharp edge of a long dagger. The blacksmith offers no further response to the young man before him.

"Is he here?" meekly questions Hephaestion, unable to take the silence, his voice trembling, "May I talk to Alexander?"

Miltos could not deny the sorrow in Hephaestion's voice. He allows for his expression to soften as he is unable to maintain his annoyance. The youth appeared truly distraught and remorseful for his past performance. He looks up at Hephaestion, almost sympathetically, "No, he is not here today" dryly replies Miltos, "I have no idea if he will be here today. I am afraid Alexander is free to come and go as he likes."

Hephaestion shrugs his shoulders in disappointment He had been given no indication or reassurances of Alexander's whereabouts. He looks around once more in hopes that the Blacksmith's son would suddenly materialize. He gives a deep sigh and makes the decision he owed it to Alexander to wait, to be there should he in fact decide to come into his father's shop.

"Do you mind if I wait for him here?" softly asks Hephaestion, biting his lower lip to contain his nervousness, "I will keep myself out of your way Sir."

"Do what you like, Boy!" mordantly replies Miltos, "But I make no promises he will be here today."

Hephaestion accepts the situation as it is given to him and stood under the canopy outside Miltos' shop to avoid the burning sun. He looked over at the other vendors nearby and watches the crowd of people entering the market place. Hephaestion resolves he would wait all day, if necessary, if only to speak briefly to Alexander.

The young Amnytor stands quietly throughout the morning watching the market swell into a massive cluster of traders and buyers. He waits patiently for the golden youth he had met a few days earlier.

000000

_Mid-day- Across the Market _

"Would you boys like to retrieve your new daggers?" joyfully inquires Alexander as he walks into the market. He was not ignorant of the fact that his friends had positioned themselves around him on each side. They were shielding him from any unexpected surprises. "Miltos' shop is on the way to Callisthenes' place."

"Well of course" excitedly responds Coenus, "I am anxious to see these weapons up close."

"Again, Coenus must I remind you that they are not magical." teases Ptolemy, "They will not make you more alluring to the women of Court."

"I have come to accept that" quickly answer back the baby faced youth, ""It has done nothing to enhance your chances with the maidens. And still you are a cocky son of a…"

"Aye!" cuts Alexander, "We will behave ourselves here!", warns the Prince, "I will not tolerate any break outs of a scuffle among you while we visit our friends in the market."

"The market is crowed today" states Perdiccas, pushing his way through the crowd, "I do not think I have ever seen it so congested with vendors and merchants. I can barely move."

Perdiccas' observation automatically puts the young companions on their guard. Purposely they push through the mass of people straining their way through the market. As they enter into the trade area of the city center, they are immediately faced with more trades and people along the narrow passage way.

Slowly the group of men shoves their way to Miltos' shop. The six comrades flanking the Prince do not waver in their stance as they force individuals to scatter around and move away from the tightly formed group.

"Alexander!" shouts a voice from within the crowd alerting the men to frantically search through the crowd for the source, "Alexander!"

Hephaestion had stood near the blacksmith's tent for half the day when he finally caught sight of the golden boy he had met earlier in the week. In his excitement, Hephaestion fervently forces his way through the huge crowd to meet up with the young prince. He yells out Alexander's name hoping to gain his attention.

He feels his heart racing in anticipation as he comes only a few feet away from Alexander. Hephaestion keeps focused on his object as he makes his way towards the direction of the golden youth. He desperately needed to talk to Alexander as he draws closer to the group of men walking towards the trades' area.

"Alexander!" breathlessly calls out Hephaestion. Realizing that the Prince was distracted engaging in a conversation with a youth next to him, he reaches out to grab Alexander's shoulder. Suddenly out of nowhere, he is shoved back by a large strapping man. The young Amyntor is taken aback as he comes face to face with a dark eyed youth with a light beard. This man is followed up by another, whom Hephaestion recognizes as one who stood behind the prince a few days earlier.

"Leonnatus! Ptolemy!" barks out Alexander as he takes sight of his friends confrontation with Hephaestion, "Leave him be!" With some trepidation and annoyance, the two men step back and join the others, who are quick to encircle Hephaestion and Alexander.

"Ah Hephaestion!" mockingly states Alexander appearing uninterested. He treats the young Amyntor indifferently, "I am afraid you are little late for our meeting."

"Try a day late!" cuts Seleucus, "But this is the way of the Athenians. They prefer to wag their tongues filled with broken promises then take no real action. As always, in the end, they will leave their comrades disappointed."

For the first time, Hephaestion takes in the surrounding men. The blacksmith's son had very loyal and bold friends. The young Amnytor brushes asides his observations and tries to ignore the chided comment. He remains focused on the blacksmith's son. Meanwhile, the young Prince remains straight-faced and unflinching in his resolution. Alexander was angry and he would not be giving any concessions for his earlier public humiliation.

"Alexander" states Hephaestion in a composed yet pleading tone, "I had hoped we could talk." He turns at the growling men staring hard at him with a look of detestation.

Quickly he regains his composure as he tries to take a step towards the young prince. "I had come to… please could we speak … privately?" Once again a few of Alexander's comrades step forward, blocking Hephaestion's approach.

It is Cassander who moves up in the direction of Hephaestion, "You have done enough to insult our friend" cuts the lanky youth, "You are a brave man to show your face here."

"Very brave?" snides an un-identified voice, "Or very foolish!"

"Yes foolish!" spits out Cassander, staring harshly at Hephaestion. He then turns to nod at Alexander, "Do you know who he is? He is the…."

But he is hurled back by Ptolemy muffling any further comments from the tall and thin youth. "Hephaestion? That is your name is it not?" firmly states the bird nosed youth, "It does not matter. What my friend here was trying to say is, we have other matters to tend to and we do not wish to be late."

Alexander stood quiet and in amusement watching the spectacle of his loyal friends handle the Athenian youth. He felt a sense of satisfaction to see Hephaestion publicly ridiculed.

"Well as you have heard Hephaestion! I have other plans" states Alexander trying to make his words seem as harsh as possible. "I am afraid I have other obligations." With this, Alexander begins to walk around Hephaestion followed by his friends. Under his breath, the Prince utters, "Unlike you, I do keep my commitments."

"You are very brave!" snaps out Perdiccas, cracking his knuckles "to come show your face here." He knocks his shoulder against Hephaestion's as he walks pass him.

Hephaestion is dumbfounded. But he was unwilling to give ground. He needed a chance to redeem himself, to make things right. "If I am to be measured and judged by one mistake" calls out Hephaestion with his back to the departing group of men, "Then it will take a far better and more courageous man to hear me out and to look beyond my past transgressions." The youth takes in a deep breath before proceeding further, "_Injustice, swift, erect and unconfined, sweeps the wide earth and tramples o'er mankind_."

Alexander stops in his track. He had been challenged by the words of his hero. His compassion and valor had been put to question. The prince turns to find Hephaestion looking over his shoulder before slowly rotating full face into the direction of Alexander.

"_Once harm has been done, even a fool understands it_" smartly counters the Prince, also citing from the _Illiad_. He sternly looks at the youth across him. He was not to be bested by this youth on his knowledge of his heroes.

"_But the fates have given mankind a patient soul_" boldly replies Hephaestion amused at Alexander's familiarity with Homer's epic poem. Realizing he had recaptured the Prince's attention, he stood straight with renewed confidence, "I had waited all morning in hopes of finding you" hastily states Hephaestion, putting aside his pride, "I have no expectations of gaining any favor or even forgiveness. All I ask is a brief moment, nothing more."

Alexander studies the pleading blue eyes calling to give him an opportunity to explain himself. The passionate look was heartbreaking and Alexander could not help but be moved. In his heart, Alexander saw the passage from the _Iliad_ as a sign by the Gods that he should heed to the youth's request. Perhaps he had found his Patroclus. The young Prince walks ahead of his friends to come up close to Hephaestion. He keeps his expression coarse and suspicious.

"You have one minute!" warns Alexander, "No more!" as he stares directly into the blue eyes burning at him.

"May we talk?" stutters Hephaestion, "in private?" He looks around at the faces glaring at him, "Away from your bodyguards?" giving a small grin.

"Very well!" smugly states Alexander, "Say what you need to say but do so with haste!" The steps away from his angry friends, who were grumbling under their heavy breathes, each throwing a hard look at the stranger.

Hephaestion walks away from the crowd of men with Alexander following closely behind. He turns abruptly almost colliding into the Prince. All morning Hephaestion had rehearsed in his mind all he had wanted to say to Alexander. But now before the man, he was suddenly lost for words.

"Alexander!" exclaims Hephaestion, the flood gates to his heart had been opened and he was unable to stop himself, "I am truly sorry! I had all intentions of coming to meet you yesterday….", goes on Hephaestion, "But I was pulled away. And well it was a mistake... I had wanted to see you…"

Alexander looks up to the young man spewing out his long drawn out explanation. He glares annoyed and reluctant to any excuses. He then felt a hand touch upon his arm as Hephaestion tried to emphasize his sincerity and regret upon him. The contact brings on an unexpected sensation of pleasure and jubilation. The mixture of being touched and in close proximately to the man before him lightens his mood. He is instantly taken back to his original attraction for the youth. He felt himself wanting to touch, to caress, to kiss, but realized he needed to fight his feelings to maintain a level of reason and hesitation

"What do you want from me?" sternly replies Alexander upon hearing Hephaestion cease in his rambling explanation. "I waited here most of the afternoon for you. You do not need me to retrieve your father's gift. Miltos is more than capable to assist you." spits out Alexander taking a step back to create some distance between them, "How much time do you wish for me to wait upon you?"

Hephaestion is dismayed and put off by Alexander's anger and disappointment. He is lost to offer a persuasive explanation. He drops his head in defeat. Then with new hope he looks up. "Let me make it up to you!" exclaims Hephaestion, "Meet me here tomorrow and I swear by all the Gods, I will make amends". He then looks down briefly and slowly collects his thoughts and raises his eyes below his brows, "I had wanted to see you", whispering under his breath, as he bites his lower lip, "I had come for you not for…. Miltos or…. the dagger. It was always for you!"

Alexander is unable to deny the conviction in Hephaestion's words. The fire swirling in the blue eyes reflecting back at the Prince penetrates through him and makes its mark. Alexander feels himself enthralled and taken in by the man standing in front of him.

"Very well Hephaestion!" softly responds Alexander, "In the morning, I will meet you here at my father's shop." He then raises a brow and tilts his head, "Forsake me and that will be the end of us! I will not be made a fool again." Hephaestion nods his head in agreement. He could find no words to counter the warning.

With the last words hanging in the air, the Prince then spins around and rejoins his friends, who had congregated nearby, keeping a close watch of their friend. Each companion gives a harsh glare to Hephaestion before trailing behind the Prince. It is Ptolemy, who boldly steps up to the young Amnytor, "Do not disappoint our friend a second time," scrawls the older youth, "Do so and you will find yourself answering to all of us!"

0000000

_The Next Morning_

Contrary to his display of lack of interest the day before, Alexander had been drawn into Hephaestion. Truth be told, Alexander had been relieved and overjoyed when the young Athenian approached him in the market. But he had to save face before his comrades. He could not conduct himself like a smitten fool. Morning had arrived quickly and Alexander was beside himself with enthusiasm for what the day promised to bring. His excitement was mounting and he could no longer wait to see his new friend. Impatient, Alexander awoke early, quickly dressed and took his morning meal. The previous night had been another drunken feast with his friends. With no drilling exercises planned for the day, the Prince had expected his comrades to be fast asleep through most of the morning. Alexander walks out into the balcony to gaze upon the rising sun. He gauges it to be mid-morning and makes the decision to depart the grounds alone and head for the market. It was Alexander's hope that Miltos' shop would be open early and he would have the opportunity to inspect the daggers created for Hephaestion's father. Unlike the previous day, Alexander had more confidence that the young Athenian would appear at the marketplace. He felt the sincerity in Hephaestion's promise. His new friend would not let him down a second time. Deep in his heart, he sensed the other man would not lie to him for any reason.

The young prince walks casually towards the royal stables. Though filled with anticipation and jitters, he appeared calm and collected as he greets the servants passing through the grounds. He arrives at the stable and finds the head groomsman, Andros assigning daily tasks to the other men. "My Prince!" surprisingly calls out the young burly man. "I was not informed you would be here this morning. I had thought Cleitus had set off today's exercises." Andros quickly walks up to meet the Prince, bowing his head in reverence. "I must apologize that your horse is not ready Sir!"

"No need for apologies, Andros" warmly smiles Alexander as he watches the other groomsmen scatter about, suddenly appearing busy, "I had decided to take an early ride into the market."

"Alone Sir?" questions the head groomsman, the concern clear in his voice, "Do you think that is wise? I can easily have a few of the guards called up to accompany you.. Do not forget these are dangers times."

"You sound like Ptolemy!" jokes Alexander, as he allows Andros to carry on with his reservations. The prince studies the young groomsman before him. For almost two seasons, Andros has served as the head care taker of the royal stables. During this time, Alexander had found the young man to be very competent and knowledgeable on the world. Andros was well versed in philosophy and history. Yet he could wield a sword like a veteran soldier. On more than one occasion, the Prince had suggested to Andros that he join the file and rank of the Macedonian Army ensuring him a position worthy of his skills and talent. However, Andros fervently denied the offer claiming that his long family line of military men had deterred him from a life of a soldier. Through his own life experiences, he had come to detest any reason for violence and bloodshed. Andros humbled himself as a simple man, who enjoyed a life outside of war and struggle.

"Sire!" continues the young stable hand, "Do you wish for me to send word for the royal guards to accompany you?"

"I appreciate your concern" dismissively replies Alexander, "I will be fine. In fact, I am meeting someone in the market. I will not be alone."

"Very Well!" responds Andros beaten in his pleas of anxiety, "I will see to it personally that Bucephalus is made ready. Give me a moment."

"Wait!" calls out the Prince before the groomsman rushes through the stables, "Perhaps it would be best if you prepared one of the other horses, perhaps Xenophon."

"Sir!" exclaims Andros unable to hide his apprehension, "Xenophon is almost 15 in years. He is well past his prime as a battle horse and ready for the pastures."

"Ah! There is still some life in him still. He is a fine stallion!" confidently counters Alexander, "It would be better if I rode him than Bucephalus. I do not think I will be able to explain _my_ horse to my friend."

"As you wish Sir!" confusingly answers the stable hand, "I will prepare Xenophon as you have requested. I will only be a moment."

"Of course!" patiently replies Alexander, "I will wait here."

In no time, Xenophon is tacked and ready. Alexander leaps upon the old stallion and presses towards the direction of the city. Behind the stables, dark eyes follow the Prince riding out of the palace grounds. The man turns scornfully as he searches out for his men. He would take advantage of the foolish Prince's defenselessness and vulnerability. Alexander was alone. An opportunity now presented itself, a chance to take the young Prince or if necessary to get rid of him.

0000000

Hephaestion had been unable to sleep. He had managed to leave his residence undetected, especially by his friend, Pericles. The young man quickly dismounts his horse and ties it behind Miltos' shop searching the area for Alexander.

To his dismay, he does not see the blacksmith's son and Hephaestion immediately feels his heart drop. Had Alexander purposefully failed to meet him this morning? Pushing aside his fears, Hephaestion slowly walks up to the shop. To his relief, Miltos greets him warmly and informs Hephaestion that he expected Alexander and that he was obviously running late. "My son is usually very prompt, but I know he will be here soon!" states Miltos sensing Hephaestion's uneasiness, "Alexander had mentioned he would be meeting you here this morning." With Miltos' assurances, Hephaestion's anxiety melts away. He smiles trying his best to conceal his edginess.

"Why not take a sit Hephaestion" offers the blacksmith, "There is a stool near the table behind you." He directs the youth to look down to a small chair near the large display in the front of the shop. Hephaestion smiles in appreciation and sits quietly and anxiously as he waits for the blacksmith's son. Time was passing agonizingly slow as he looks up at the rising sun. He scans eagerly around the city market for Alexander's arrival, to his frustration there was still no sight of him. He sends a small prayer to the Gods that his new friend had not abandoned him.

_TBC_

0000000

Dear ALL: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

This Chapter is dedicated to Lilynette and JennC18- OMG you are hilarious! Thank you everyone for your huge response to this story. All the support inspires this story along! Of course a big shot out my "sisters".


	4. Chapter 4 The Fight

**Chapter 4**

As Hephaestion sat waiting for the Prince, he quietly studies Miltos as he works the hammer and anvil to forge a new weapon. Alexander's father was a small but burly man. He possessed deep green eyes; dark hair and a well define squared jaw line. Alexander looked nothing like his father. Miltos was a dull comparison to the radiating charm and beauty of his son. Hephaestion mind drifts, recalling the extraordinary strength in Alexander's dark brown eyes, his golden strands of sunlight hair and his tone and well sculptured physique. His heart becomes a flamed. The young Amnytor had never known such perfection to exist in any mere mortal. To his knowledge, such glorious physical attributes had been bestowed upon the Gods and great heroes. It was if Alexander had stepped out of the brilliant imaginations of a well sculptured statute or from the lines of a classic poem.

Not realizing he had been sitting aloof with a look of a wide eyed owl staring lost at the empty market. Hephaestion suddenly hears his name called out. Miltos, standing outside his work area, was questioning him on his father's gift.

"Do you wish for me to show you the daggers I have selected for your father?" asks the blacksmith, yelling at Hephaestion from inside the tent. "I have several here in the back if you wish to view them." Amyntor begins to move up off his stool, when the sound of a loud horse can be heard neighing in the distance distracts him. Hephaestion looks up to see a large bronzed horse pacing into the market. He stands frozen in his place, captivated with the approaching rider, uncertain as to whether he was witnessing the apparition of a God. As the horse and rider slowly move up to the shop, Hephaestion's heart pulsate out of control. His emotions are responding faster than his mind is able to decipher the moment. Hephaestion's body constricts into a tight ball of nerves as he loses his breath. Alexander was breathtakingly spectacular as he drew closer to the shop.

All at once everything existing around the blacksmith's son fades away and only Alexander's presence takes center stage in Hephaestion's line of vision.

The young Prince catches sight of the blue eyed youth staring directly at him. The intensity in Hephaestion's gaze brings on an unsettling sensation throughout Alexander's body. He is transfixed as he is lured into the man before him. He is unable to turn away. The young Prince slowly slides down off his horse; adjusts his sword belt and quietly walks up to the youth. Hephaestion stood mesmerized under the canopy. Both boys stand before each other in silence, lost for words. Between them a thousand emotions were being expressed without a single word spoken. The moment is broken as Miltos steps out of the shop after hearing no response to his earlier question.

"Ahh Alexander!" calls out Miltos, not realizing what had just transpired before the boys. He steps up to the table separating the youths to get a better view of them. He quickly notices both boys facing each other stock-still. Hephaestion was concentrating on the Prince whereas Alexander was reciprocating the gaze with equal strength. The blacksmith glances at the boys bemused having received no response from either of them.

"Hephaestion, would you care to see the daggers now?" again questions Miltos, " I believe your father would be pleased with any of them."

"I had thought perhaps you would like to go on a ride" abruptly announces the young Amnytor, as he methodically lifts a small satchel, never taking his eyes off the Prince. "I had brought us a mid-day meal to share."

Alexander is non-responsive. He is unable to conjure a thought past his state of excitement and the thunder of his heart. Hephaestion having received no answer again inquires of the Prince as to whether he would join him.

The Prince is finally taken out of his daze and comes into focus with the man before him.

"Is this your offer for making amends?" replies Alexander insipidly, realizing too late the impoliteness in his voice.

"It's a start" shyly responds Hephaestion biting his lower lip, anticipating Alexander's response. "I had hoped a small meal, some conversation and a warm clear day would lure you to join me."

"And if I decline?" replies Alexander trying to suppress a smile, "Perhaps I have made other arrangements for my day."

Hephaestion feels himself blush. He had not expected Alexander to deny his offer. But he quickly gathers his thoughts. "Then I will be forced to enjoy the sweet bread and cheeses I have packed alone. Not to mention a full carafe of honey flavored wine." He swings over his shoulder a wooden _oniochoe _wrapped within a web of ropes. "If in fact you do have other plans today, then I suppose I will be forced to indulge myself until I am made sick to the stomach."

"You will try to win an apology through a single meal" amusingly asks Alexander, "I would think myself of more value than a slice of cheese."

"It has been said a way to a man's heart is through his stomach." roguishly states Hephaestion with a gleam in his smile, "I am but a common man with humble offerings."

"I see!" beams Alexander feeling more at ease, "And what do you have in mind?"

"I had hoped we could perhaps ride to the hills behind the market" directs Hephaestion pointing to the tall trees towards the rear of the shop, "Unless of course you know of a more suitable place."

"Do you have a horse?"

"Of course, but I am afraid it is not as handsome as yours" nods Hephaestion towards Alexander's golden stallion, "Your horse looks fierce and ready for battle."

The young Prince proudly tugs in his horse allowing for Hephaestion to caress it. "This is Xenophon. He was a gift from my father" advises Alexander, "He once served as a battle horse for the King himself."

"Xenophon?" admires the young Amyntor, "I see you crave for adventure."

"Indeed!" quickly replies the Prince, "One day I will seek out those places only ventured by the Gods themselves."

In most circumstances, Hephaestion would snicker at such a preposterous endeavor. But he saw the fire burning within the Prince's eyes. There was an unwavering determination and self-assurance being expressed in the pledge. Hephaestion looks in admiration at Alexander. In an instant, he could not help but be fascinated and pulled in towards the man before him.

"I do know of a place near a small stream" smiles Alexander feeling the tenderness in Hephaestion's eyes; "It's a short distance from here. I trust you know how to ride your horse." teases the Prince, "If need be, I am sure I could find a cart to pull."

"Of course I can ride. You have no need to be concerned with me!" chuckles Hephaestion, "I have been raised around horses since I was able to walk. I am a practitioner of natural horsemanship."

"Good!" shyly nods Alexander in amusement, "Shell we go?"

"Lets!"

The Prince turns to wave at Miltos grinning under the canopy, "We will see you later, ahh…. Fa..ther!"

000000000

_Back at the Royal Guard's Barracks _

"He is gone!" announces Perdiccas tearing into the barracks shaking Ptolemy out of bed. "He left this morning without an escort."

"By the Gods Perdi…" grumbles the older youth trying to fight the spinning in his head. He curses in agony having once again fallen victim to Dionysus' encouragement and influence the night before. Ptolemy settles on an elbow upon his pillow, rubbing his eyes to gain his bearings, "Who is gone?"

"Alexander!" annoying replies the zealous youth grabbing his friend's discarded chiton to toss onto the bed, "He left the palace grounds mid morning, alone!"

"What!" exclaims the bird nose youth as he runs his hair through his thick, knotted twisted hair, "When? Where did he go?"

"He went to meet the Athenian in the market!" quickly answers the blond hair youth, scanning for his friend's belt, "Andros informs me he had mentioned meeting someone."

"Zeus balls!" swears out Ptolemy as he swings out of his bed, "How could he be so stubborn!"

The loud commotion draws the attention of the others from the nearby rooms. Slowly a few of the Prince's companions stagger out all carrying a heavy head and a pale complexion.

"By Apollo what is it with all the noise?" mutters Seleucus rubbing his head as he strides into the room nude. He is followed closely behind by Coenus and Hector, who appear more disoriented to their surroundings. "Are we under attack?"

"Staring at his friend's nudity, "You plan to go to battle with such a tiny weapon" jokes Coenus staring at his friend's lower region, "You should at least grab your spear for length"

"Why don't you come to my room and see how large it can get" growls Seleucus in no mood for any early morning bantering, "I am more than confident I can have you begging for mercy."

"Come now Ptolemy" cuts Leonnatus sluggishly entering into the tiny quarter, "Have you forgotten we have been given leave today?"

"Alexander is gone!" explains Perdiccas to the baby faced youth, now taking a seat on a nearby stool, "He left this morning without his guards."

"Quiet!" bellows Ptolemy as the men come alive with conversation, "Alexander has gone to meet the Athenian alone."

"Hera's tits!" wonders in Philotas followed by Cassander, "What did you say?"

Ptolemy's tiny room becomes packed with loud chatter and body odor. Barely able to pull his chiton over his head, he looks to his friends, "Come let us gather ourselves here and try to figure out a way to locate our Prince before the King finds out his son is missing."

"Ptolemy should we find Cleitus?" suggests Perdiccas, "We should tell the royal guards at the very least?"

"The King is with my father in Thracian" broadcast Philotas staring inconspicuously at Seleucus' protruding manhood, "They are inspecting the garrisons out there."

"It is past mid-day" counters Leonnatus suddenly sober and coherent, "If what you say is true and Alexander departed early this morning, he is more than almost half a day ahead of us."

"I swear by the Gods, Alexander drank as much as we did?" muffles Coenus, trying to speak through his yawn, "He should have been able to sleep the entire day…"

"Alexander is able to drink any of us under the table" dismissively replies Perdiccas, "I have seen him drink down more than any of us and still manage to engage in the follow morning drills with ease."

"None of that matter now" cuts Ptolemy searching the packed room for his sandals, "We need to devise a plan to locate Alexander quickly."

"Let us not draw attention to ourselves with the guards" suggests Philotas the most experience warrior within the bunch, "You must remember it is Alexander here. He is more than able to handle himself."

"True!" agrees Ptolemy as he tries to figure out what to do with his warped out curls. He grabs for a broad rim hat to deal with his unmanageable nest. "But how are we to prove ourselves as worthy companions if we must run to the old guards for assistance."

"What is it do you recommend we do?" questions Seleucus pulling over his chiton over his head, "Charge into the market place?"

"No!" annoyingly counters Ptolemy, "We need to compose a strategy. But whatever we decide we should do discreetly and with haste."

"We should start with Miltos" suggests Perdiccas, "He may know where to find Alexander"

"And if we do not find him in the market?" looks up Leonnatus from his stool, "There are several places Alexander could be."

"It's a start!" agrees Ptolemy, "Let us gather the others and get a move on things."

Quickly the companions collect their gear and attire. However, they are detained in their barrack, when they are approached by Cleitus looking for the Prince. Having given their meager excuses they head out to find Alexander. Unfortunately, it is not until late afternoon when the young men are able to organize and head toward the market place.

00000000

_Outside the City Market:_

The small hill sloped area chosen by the Prince was way beyond Hephaestion's imagination. The slow moving stream flowing down from the mountain tops of Pella introduces the young man to the small beauties of the region. He relishes in the cool water cascading over his feet as he stands in the center of the slow steam. He silently takes in the panoramic view of the ocean of grass around him with the tall arching trees and overgrown bushes. The day had proven to be excruciatingly hot, but the chilly water swimming through his toes brings a welcome delight. He turns to look behind him to find Alexander reclining back on his side sipping his bowl of wine. The large folding branches of the aged oak tree that hung over his new friend fails to hide Alexander's natural radiance and glow. There was no denying the man was magnificent. Never in Hephaestion's young life had he met such a glorifying youth so confident, intuitive and intellectual. The day had been filled with long conversations of their education, adventures and friends. The young Amnytor had become enthralled with his new friend, and was eager for more.

Alexander tries to appear disinterested or at the very least distracted as he gazes at Hephaestion cooling his body in the pool of water. He watches intently as the young Amyntor unpins his chiton to roll down the upper half down to his waist belt. The young Prince almost chokes in his drink as a well sculpted and defined chest is revealed. He is fascinated by the broad shoulders and the rippling muscles flexing down Hephaestion's back as he turns to throw pebbles at the small island in the middle of the stream. Immediately Alexander feels his face go red as he shifts to sit up. He allows for the distant sound of birds to draw his attention, all the while following Hephaestion's movement from the corner of his eye. There could be no denial that Alexander had been taken in by the youth across him. He could not help but admire Hephaestion's good looks and strength. The youth was a God among mere mortals touched by the hand of Aphrodite and the vigor of Apollo.

Again, Alexander absorbs his surrounding trying to appear preoccupied. He lays back to feel the rays of the sun. The blazing sun created an ideal degree of warmth and light. The beams shooting through the tree branches help illuminate the picturesque view of the surroundings. Alexander found himself lost in his thoughts savoring the day. The afternoon had proven to be beyond his hopes. The day was perfect. Alexander was absolutely content and relishing in the moment. Of course, the several bowls of wine mixed with the heat was having its effect. There was no doubt Dionysus' influence was allowing the boys to feel more relaxed and comfortable with themselves and with each other. Alexander rolls over on to his stomach upon hearing the cracking sound of footsteps on the dried leaves and nonchalantly moves up to his side onto his elbow. He smiles slightly as he notices Hephaestion move out of the water to return to the soft linen blanket sprawled out on the grass.

"How did you come to find this place?" lazily questions Hephaestion as he joins Alexander on the grassy plain, "It is quite secluded and well hidden off the main road."

"I had found this while hunting with my friends last season." explains the young Prince, "I like to come out here to get away from cou....rt.. …to think and read." For months the secluded hillside had served as Alexander's private paradise. It was his own place to escape the mindless games of court and from his life. In no way had the Prince considered sharing his secret place for personal seclusion. He never had reason to share it with anyone until today. Alexander is pulled out from his musing as he feels the wooden _oniochoe _against his shoulder.

"So..." curiously inquires Hephaestion as he offers to pour more wine into the Prince's bowl "you read?"

"Does it surprise you that the son of a tradesman would find interest with expanding his understanding of the world? smartly cuts Alexander, "Have you not heard knowledge is knowing nothing."

"I am beginning to believe that nothing you do would surprise me. Already, I have been taken by your knowledge of the _Iliad_" grins Hephaestion as he reaches out for an apple in his bag, "I have never met anyone able to counter me line by line from the poem."

"The _Iliad_ holds a place close to my heart." promptly replies Alexander, "Of course there are the works of Euripides and Sohocles.

"_Always to be best, and to be distinguished above the rest_" smirks Hephaestion.

Alexander sits up to acknowledge the challenge. For a moment he sits in silence as if perplexed to conjure a response, but he looks up with a sparkle in his eye, "Ah, but '_a multitude of rulers is not a good thing. Let there be one ruler, one king'_." He takes another sip of his wine bowl smirking in satisfaction.

"Well then…" with a smile playing across his face eyes locked on the Prince, Hephaestion leans back onto his arms,"_ If you are very valiant, it is a God, I think who gave you this gift._"

Alexander is sobered to any counter argument. He knew his destiny and the plan the Gods had laid out before him. He turns to meet Hephaestion's joyful blue eyes. The young Prince begins to recognize the gift before him; no longer was he going to feel alone in his life now and in his future. He had finally found his Patroclus.

Each boy stares blankly at each other grinning stupefied. Each was failing miserably at concealing the waves of emotions shimmering on their faces. They turn away suddenly distracted by the soft rippling clashes of the stream.

"You impress me Alexander" bashfully announces Hephaestion has he takes a sip of his wine affixed at some innocuous boulder out in the stream, "Your curiosity and knowledge of the world amazes me. I have never met such a well versed and well rounded person in all my days… even while living in Athens. Yet, you are so grounded and confident in who you are."

"I am but a blacksmith's son" softly replies Alexander, "I am not of nobility or from wealth …unlike you."

"At the heart of it all" whispers Hephaestion returning to gaze into his friend's eyes, "we are just men. We are no different you and me, Alexander. We are young and have the whole world ahead of us and a future as vast and endless as the sea."

He looks back at the stream and with longing expression, Hephaestion begins to speak again, "_God grant I may live along enough to recompense my friends and requite my foes with a strong arm_."

"Anabasis… Xenophon!" holding his breath in wonderment. He casually rises his bowl staring over the rim to catch a glimpse of Hephaestion's profile. Alexander sips slowly before responding, "_At this instant, as you yourself can see, we have nothing left but our arms and our valour…. Do not suppose then that we are going to give up to you the only good things which we possess. We prefer to keep them; and by their help we will do battle with you for the good things which are yours_."

"Of course" smiles Hephaestion, again quoting from the _Anabasis_, "_You have spoken like a philosopher, my fine young man, and very pretty reasoning too; yet, let me tell you, your wits are somewhat scattered if you imagine that your valour will get the better of the king's power._"

"My valour and by the will of Gods themselves will lead me to greatness!" warmly grins Alexander as he takes another drink of his wine. "I know this to be my inevitable fate!"

"I hold this to be true with you, Alexander" softly answers Hephaestion, with a small smile, "I can see it in you!" He was absolutely sincere in his remark. He saw the fire burning in Alexander's expression and heard the need in his voice. He was hynotized by the fire ablazed in the Prince's eyes. There was passion and a desire for a life, a real life to match those of great heroes. Staring at his friend, Hephaestion felt new life explode through his vein. He was tired of living his existence on the sideline, he craved for adventure and a challenge. The blacksmith's son was set on making a life for himself and Hephaestion could not suppress his own desire to follow him.

Throughout the remainder of the afternoon, the boys continue on with their lively exchange over matters of philosophy, history and astronomy. Their common interest and viewpoint of the world quickly surface as they further discuss their dreams and hopes for their future.

It is late afternoon when the young men finally decide they should return to the market. However, they are in no rush as they amble their horses back to the city. During their ride, Alexander takes the opportunity to draw Hephaestion's attention to the rolling pastures and farmland of the region along with its inhabitants. As they travel through the main road, the boys come across various groups of merchants and country persons. It astonishes Hephaestion as to how each being they greet recognizes the blacksmith's son. People from all walks of life; eagerly and delightfully approach the young Prince. With each encounter Alexander is able to comment on their family and personal lives. Hephaestion is taken by his new friend's charisma and alluring personality. Lost in his observations, he stares pensively at Alexander, taking no notice of the inquiry set forth before him.

"Heph.." again calls out Alexander as he tugs the rein of his horse to pull up to the side of the other youth. "Do you wish to see the daggers my father had selected for you?"

Hephaestion jolts out of his thoughts when he feels Alexander's hand reach out for his forearm. The young Amyntor shakes his head to gather himself. He can hardly speak. "What? Of course… Yes! I would like to see what your father has created."

Alexander studies his friend, tilting his head to the side, perplexed with the youth's impulsive and unusual behavior. "Are you well?" unconsciously rubbing his thumb over Hephaestion's soft skin, "Perhaps the mixture of the wine and sun is ….."

"No! No!" cuts Hephaestion, "I am fine!" In an effort to press his point, he places his own hand over Alexander's and quickly blushes by the contact, "Actually, I do not believe I have ever enjoyed myself. This day has exceeded all my expectations…" He drops his head timidly suddenly aware that he had revealed more than he had intended. He turns away self-conscious for his blunt candidness.

"Most definitely!" warmly replies Alexander feeling the heat radiate over his face, "I too have enjoyed spending this time with you." He keeps his hand on Hephaestion's arm not wishing to break the contact, "I am grateful that you found me yesterday."

"Ahh. I was not sure your comrades were going to allow me an opportunity to speak with you" laughs out Hephaestion, "They are a strong-willed group."

"They mean well!" chuckles Alexander, "They are a mixed bag of personalities. Of course, I would not have it any other way. They are good and loyal friends."

"I have no doubt they care for you"

"I would hope that we… we… could also be friends?"

Hephaestion looks back at the Prince with bright eyes. He throws a small grin. "I would like that."

For a moment, the men say nothing as their eyes connected, consumed with the moment. At once, Hephaestion feels his body ignite with excitement as he senses Alexander leaning in. He braces himself as he slowly bends forward. He moistens his lips in anticipation. He had wanted to kiss and to touch Alexander. Hephaestion feels his heart racing and takes all his will to keep breathing, he is drawn in. But instead of finding a pair of dry lips, he feels Alexander's hand brush against his cheek as a small twig is tenderly pulled out of his hair. Hephaestion quickly pulls straight up in awkwardness. To his relief, Hephaestion's horse nudges forward forcing the youths to break their hold.

Alexander springs back his hand, surprised by Hephaestion's sudden withdrawal. He is confused by his friend's reaction. Alexander quickly looks away as if to be called out by a distant voice in the plains around them. He then looks back at Hephaestion to find him again lost in thought, biting his lip as he stares down at the tresses of his horse. Hephaestion was mumbling to himself.

"Ah shall we go then?" quietly asked Alexander doing his best to conceal his disappointment as he shifts atop his horse, "It is getting late and if you wish to see my father we should go now."

Hephaestion looks up grudgingly cursing at his presumptiveness. He was such a fool. A heat wave of humiliation encases him. How could he believe that the radiant man across him would be interested with such a plain boy? The blacksmith's son was pure and true and well beyond his reach. He could not deny his unexplainable attraction to Alexander. The young Amyntor began to doubt himself; of course Alexander must have a lover. How could he not be without one or even perhaps many lovers? Why by the Gods would he kiss him?

For most of the ride back to the City, they manage to uphold some form of conversation, though less enthusiastic. On the outside, each boy was maintaining their facade of wellness, but under the outer layer, Hephaestion's heart was aching with embarrassment while Alexander's rational was clashing with his feelings.

Having finally reached the outskirt of the market place, the young men dismount their horses and walk towards the open stable. After tying their stallions, Hephaestion grabs Alexander arm, "Before I forget, I wanted to thank you for joining me today. This day went beyond all what I had expected." His voice trails off nervously.

With a glint of renewed joy in his eyes and a wide smile, Alexander casually reaches out to wipe a dust off Hephaestion's cheek; "I too am grateful that you were able to find the time to spend with me." teases the Prince, "I knew you would find a way to pull away from whomever or whatever was detaining you. I knew you would not let me down again."

Hephaestion takes in the Prince's comment dwelling in more then necessary. He reads between the words inferring what he believed to be Alexander's continuing displeasure for his earlier actions, several days before. He now understood the Prince's hesitation to kiss him, or so he thought.

"Alexander!" manically calls out Hephaestion, "About our first meeting. I had wanted to come and see you" hastily explains the distressed youth, "But I was taken in by… well Pericles had prepared a lunch and … and…well then before I could… he and I have a history… he was my lov.... It was a …"

Alexander buries his initial reaction. He feels his regret and slowly goes deaf to Hephaestion's painful confession. He stares dejectedly towards Milto's shop as he takes in his friend's explanation. Without a word, Alexander pivots a foot to walk away. He gives a deep sigh and head towards the market. Hephaestion's words were piercing into his soul with personal grief and heart ache as he comprehends the words being hurled at him. Having only heard bits and pieces of Hephaestion's account with Pericles, Alexander filters out only a fragment of the story. He comes to his own conclusion. The Prince deduces, Hephaestion had spent the previous day with his long time lover. Hephaestion had a lover… Pericles was his lover. Alexander is helpless as his hopes for love tears away from his grasp.

The young Amyntor watches as Alexander walks briskly away from him. He gathers himself and rushes to catch up. Hephaestion's need to tell the truth was his way of relieving his guilt; yet simultaneously his admission had destroyed any possibility with Alexander. As he approaches the Prince, he is shoved roughly by a man walking pass him, cloaked over by a thick wool hood. Hephaestion stares at the faceless stranger finding it strange that he would be heavily dressed on such a warm day. He immediately takes note of the dark brown riding boots. He shakes his thoughts back to his focus and searches out for Alexander. To his relief, he catches sight of the Prince blending into the crowd, and runs to his side.

Hephaestion reaches out to stop the Prince. "Alexander!" He calls out desperately, "I have said it all wrong. Please let me try to explain. Wait!"

The Prince stops in his track and spins around, "I understand" he growls under his breath, as Hephaestion comes up before him. "I understand. You have a lover."

"You are wrong! At one time yes… but … Alexander …Wait!" hollers Hephaestion as he watches Alexander again march away, "It's over and I would not have come here… be with you..." he whispers softly under the noise of the loud marketplace. Hephaestion is crushed. If only he could reverse time to go back and resist Pericles. He should have known from the start what his heart wanted and now having spent a day with Alexander, he had confirmation. Again he catches up with the Prince to stretch out and take hold of him. But at that very moment, a small group of men stumble out from nowhere into the path of the two boys. Oblivious to his surroundings and distracted with his thoughts, the Prince does not notice the crowd of men walking towards him. He turns in time to run into one of them.

"Watch it boy!" growls a large red haired brawly man, "You imprudent boy! You should pay more attention!"

Alexander says nothing as he pushes his way past the grumpily old man. "Apologize!" cuts the drunken foreigner, "You should show more respect with those you hold a higher position than you."

Alexander clinches his fists as he glides his hand near the hilt of his sword. Already filled with emotions of anguish and anger, the young Prince daringly counters the stranger, "It should be you who needs to be more mindful where you step" chides Alexander, "Your oversize girth makes it impossible for anyone to avoid you."

Hephaestion immediately steps forward to wedge between the two scrawling men, "Good Sir!" interjects the young Amyntor, "I am sure my friend just did not see you. There is no need…" But the youth's words are muffled as other men come to encircle around the boys.

"You are a pretty lad!" mocks an unidentified voice from within the men as a hand comes out to tousle with Hephaestion's hair "You are dressed far too well for this dingy youth here" Then without warning, another of the men reaches out to shove Alexander's shoulder. "Is this raggedy hair boy yours, Pretty Boy?"

Alexander is enraged. Hephaestion senses it and tries again to defuse the situation.

"We wish for no trouble" announces the young Amyntor, "We will be on our way." He takes Alexander's arm, "Please let us go!" he urgently mumbles between his teeth. However, the Prince had enough with his ego being bruised, first by his new friend and now by this band of ruffians. Brusquely, he yanks his arm away from Hephaestion.

Alexander turns back to the red haired man, "I will have your head for your insults!" grumbles the Prince, "You should be more careful as to _who_ you provoke."

"Ah!" But I do" sternly mumble the foreigner as he comes closer to the Prince, "I do know who you are!" He then turns laughing scanning the gathering crowd and to his friends. He needed a reason to pull the Prince away from the curious spectators assembling around them. Soon someone would come to recognize Alexander and his chance to take the young Prince would be thwarted. He once more faces the youth and erupts out to the audience in the market, "This little one is feisty! I will enjoy taming him" as he grabs for his groin. "I will show him how to serve a real man." He then snatches Alexander in to spit in his face, before heaving him away. Incensed, the Prince rebounds forward and rushes back to the red haired man like a vicious lion. The startled gang leader quickly unsheathes his sword in defense. Alexander without fear, stands again inches before the man, "It's apparent your sword serves to only compensate for your lack of manhood", grinding under his teeth, staring fierce at the stranger, "Not that your sword is of any worthy quality."

The foreigner bursts out in laughter, "Come take him!" he orders his friends, "I will enjoy breaking this youth." Then suddenly out of nowhere, with a great speed, a figure leaps in and throws a hard punch across the face of the burly giant. The red hair brute stumbles back as Hephaestion bashes into him with another blow. At that moment, swords are drawn from all directions at the two boys. The youths quickly meet in the center as they are corralled and enveloped by the group of men.

"I hope you have some strength left from that blow!" whispers Alexander, "I would not have believed it had I not seen it with my own eyes."

"I do not know what possessed me!" replies Hephaestion assessing the adversaries around them, "But I do detest rude people, especially those who are unsightly and dense." He emphasizes loudly his point to further invoke the men.

"Well this is no tale of Homer!" warns Alexander, "Let us hope you are as good with a sword as you are with your words."

"Perhaps we could compare our fighting skills later" interjects Hephaestion, "Though you should not underestimate me." The youths stand shoulder to back; ready for the clash.

"You boys need to be taught a lesson!" calls out the flared red haired foreigner, as he signals to his comrades to move in, "The short one is mine!"

Meanwhile in the distance the dark eyes of the man, who had paid the Greek mercenaries now, confronting the Prince, stays hidden within the small crowd gathered outside the market. He nods to the red haired leader of the gang and gives his approval for the kill.

With a loud battle cry, the leader of the foreigners swings towards Alexander forcing the Prince to step away from him. Alexander lifts his sword mid-air and immediately deflects the assault. Behind them, the others gang up on Hephaestion, who takes his own weapon to repel the incoming blade of the first assailant and turns around to collide against the second man. He twists quickly to hurl a fast punch into an incoming mercenary as he follows up with a swift kick landing his opponent to the ground. Rapidly, Hephaestion tosses his weapon up to grip its hilt and drives his blade into the man's chest.

Alexander swiftly sways in and out of the sword aimed at tearing into his side. He side steps back and switches his weapon to his other hand and swings forward to splice across the chest of one of the men. He then jumps back and deflects against another strike leaning back. With adrenal blazing through his body, Alexander rushes full force to give a powerful kick into the man's waist. He spins around quickly and throws a lethal blow into the stomach of another man. He pulls out his weapon when in the corner of his eye he catches the vibrant red hair of the gang's leader. The leader swings his sword hard into Alexander's direction. The Prince twists his sword in tone with the other blade to slide it over to propel it away from his body. He is gripping the weapon two handedly to fan away the force of his opponent's sword from slashing down on to him. The sound of steel to steel is deafening as the each fighter counters the other's advance. At one point, Alexander ducks low to avoid the leader's sword and manages to twist around to slide his weapon across the man's chest. The maneuver further infuriates the mercenary who springs forward vehemently at the Prince. Alexander is overpowered as the red haired man's size and height gains him an edge. The youth is unable to work against the strikes being thrown at him. Alexander staggers as he feels the blade cut deep along his right side.

Hephaestion having managed to subdue one of the men with a sword to the chest grabs hold of the dead man's short dagger to face the remaining men. At the same time, the mercenaries attack the youth. Hephaestion confront the violent force of he enemy's blade before rolling on his back to jump to his feet with both swords drawn. He swiftly arches forward to thrust his ragged edge weapon into a mercenary, who runs head on into him. The young Amyntor then turns to his left swinging both swords at the next man. He gains the advantage with his dual assault, but suddenly feels a dagger pierce behind his thigh as he is taken down to a knee. The unexpected hit causes him to drop one of his weapons. Before he is able to react, out of nowhere he is being carved down from above. He frantically reaches behind him for the short knife lodged in his thigh. While blocking the strikes with his other sword, Hephaestion takes hold of the second weapon and at full tilt rams it into the groin of the man standing over him. At that moment, he turns to hear the cry of another assailant and immediately rolls over to his left to grab hold of his own blade fastened to this ankle. He sits up quickly, takes aim of his target and launches his knife into the neck of the approaching man. Hephaestion leaps to his feet, sword in hand and runs head on to drive his blade in. He pushes violently into the main artery of his enemy ignoring the blood splashing over his face. Hephaestion kicked off the lifeless body and madly scans the area for Alexander. To his horror he finds the blacksmith's son on his knee with the red haired mercenary raising his sword for the final blow. Without a second thought, Hephaestion charges over ready to fire his weapon at the gang's leader.

Alexander sits motionless as he listens for the mercenary to lift his sword up to drive it into his body. The Prince is on both knees with his back away towards the enemy. The mercenary staggers behind him ready for the kill. Alexander concentrates on each movement being made behind him. Upon sensing his enemy's blade was now hovering over; he grips tightly to the hilt of his sword and tilts it at an angle. With all his strength, he thrusts his blade up and into the abdomen of the mercenary. He rams his weapon deep as he uses all his weight to push it through. Alexander then moves up with one knee to his feet and comes to face his opponent. He gives one more shove forward before kicking him to the ground. At that moment, he hears the sound of rushing footsteps and turns quickly to find Hephaestion across from him. Before either youth are able to utter a word, a group of horsemen race into the market area.

"Alexander!" Alexander! yells out the lead rider, "Alexander!"

The horsemen swiftly rein in and leap off their horses. They cluster around the two boys, swords drawn and immediately assess the gruesome scene.

"By the Gods!" gasps Perdiccas, "What by Zeus' balls happened here?"

"There is no time!" exclaims Ptolemy, "The Royal Guards are at our heel and will be here shortly. Alexander…. we must go!"

The Prince looks over his companions and then turns to Hephaestion. "Are you alright?" His heart beats out of his chest as he takes in the blood smeared across his friend's face.

Seeing Alexander's concern, Hephaestion wipes his cheek with his arm, "This is not my blood" he asserts, "I am fine… just a few scratches."

"Your leg… it is bleeding." proclaims Alexander, following the blood flow down to the ground. He takes hold of his friend's shoulder to get a better look at the injury, "It is a deep cut. You will need to have that treated immediately." He then tears at the hem of his chiton and kneels down to wrap the leg.

"Alexander!" beseeches Seleucus, "We really must go! The guards will be here shortly and if your father finds out you…"

The Prince ignores the appeal and continues to wrap Hephaestion's wound until it is securely fastened. He then gets to his feet and gives a warm smile to his friend. "You fought well!"

"As did you!" grins Hephaestion feeling the heat of emotions burning on his face, "Alexander…. I want you to know that…"

The distant sound of fast riders diverts everyone's attention.

"We must go Alexander now!" petitions Ptolemy extending out his hand to his comrade, "Alexander come!"

The Prince acknowledges his friend's request with a nod. He then faces once again at his new friend with sadness in his eyes, "I must go!" Alexander next turns to reach out for Ptolemy's arm and jumps onto the horse. He cranes his head around his friend's back, "Leonnatus and Perdiccas please escort my friend and ensure that he arrives home safely. Oh and make sure his leg is looked into."

"Of course!" replies both men in unison.

"Seleucus and Coenus!" again calls out the Prince, "Have our horses gathered and led to my home." directing his companions to the stable area. "We must cover our trail".

"Alexander" desperately calls out Hephaestion, who steps up to Ptolemy's bay, "You must believe that Pericles is _not_ my…." He cuts himself short as he feels the stare of blacksmith's friends upon him. The young Amyntor moves up closer to place a hand on Alexander's leg, "I have no other in my life" he whispers shameless of his pitiable demeanor. "I had hoped that we would see each other again." But before Alexander is able to respond, the Royal Guard can be seen sprinting into the direction of the market.

"I am sorry Alexander, we must go." Announces the beak nosed youth, and with those final words, Ptolemy kicks the ribs of his horse and takes off with the Prince towards the opposite direction of the guards. Alexander turns behind him to sorrowfully look upon his new friend until he falls out of sight.

Standing frozen in place, Hephaestion watches the blacksmith's son speed away, until he feels a tug to his arm. He looks up to find Perdiccas extending out his hand, motioning him to leap onto his horse. "This means you too!" The young Amyntor drops his head in disappointment. He had not received a response to his explanation. Now he stood empty handed with no knowledge as to whether Alexander believed him or worse whether he would want to see him again. Dejectedly, he grabs hold of bearded youth's arm. "Where to?" warmly inquires the blond haired youth.

"Take the North road!" gloomily replies Hephaestion.

Hephaestion turns stunned when a hand slaps firmly over his bruised back, "You did a fine job with those men!" vigorously grins the dark eyed curly haired youth "I have never met an Athenian who actually knew how to wield a sword."

"Ah ignore him!" cuts Perdiccas, "Leonnatus is impressed with anyone who can carry a dagger. You must understand he can barely carry a dinner knife. He still needs his mother to cut his meals."

Without another word spoken, the young men ride away from the direction of the Prince. They barely manage to dodge the incoming Guards, who arrive shortly thereafter to investigate the clash in the market.

The dark eyed man watches the Prince's companions carry the two men out of the market. Again he is incensed and revolted with the outcome of the events. He curses the Gods for his second failed attempt at King Phillip's son. But then a small grin forms upon his face as he suddenly realizes he had found a way to gain personal access to the Prince. The young man who fought with the Prince would have some value. He had seen how Alexander stared love struck at the youth. The dark eyed stranger widens his grin, as he would look to find ways on how he would be able to utilize the young Athenian into his plans. He follows Hephaestion ride out of the square. The stranger had found the Prince's weakness. His thoughts are interrupted, when the Royal Guards enter the marketplace, the man casually flips over the hood of his cloak and slowly merges into the crowd.

0000000

_Two weeks later_,

Hephaestion lounges in the courtyard staring out into the garden. He slowly moves out of the chair to resume his physical exercises. The physician had instructed him to mobilize his injured leg as soon as he was able to do so. It had been imperative that he not allow the muscles to stiffen. He paces the pathway in the garden to workout his body. Hephaestion looks out across the yard as he takes another drink of his wine and calls into mind the last time he had stood under the warm sun. He sighs realizing it had been almost two weeks since his picnic with the blacksmith's son. With a deep breath, Hephaestion is once again reminded that he had received no word from his new friend. He had hopes that Alexander would have come to visit him, to check on his recovery. But to his disappointment, Hephaestion had heard nothing and with this he was left to over analyze and dwell upon the last conversation held between them. Had Alexander believed things were over with Pericles? Did he manage to convince his new friend that he in fact did not have another in his life, a lover? These questions haunted Hephaestion, and only fueled his self doubt and insecurity. Now with almost two weeks having passed and receiving no word from the Prince, he was beginning to believe all was lost before it had a chance to begin. He felt as if he had lost his only friend. Hephaestion longed and yearned to see Alexander. The past few days was beginning to take its toll on Hephaestion. He could no longer take the uncertainty and questions lingering within him. He needed to know how or what, if anything, Alexander felt towards him.

He drinks down the last of his wine and finds courage. Hephaestion resolves at that moment, he would seek out the Prince that very day and to face him. He justified that the ride out would be useful in speeding up his recovery. Abruptly, Hephaestion is taken out of his thoughts when the sounds of horses can be heard cantering into the courtyard. The youth turns up as he tries to make out the faceless riders swinging off their horses to walk towards him. Hephaestion holds his breath when he recognizes one of the men to be a friend of Alexander. He steps forward as the others pull off their hats, and catches sight golden hair beaming off the sunlight of one of the men. The tanned and well toned youth turns with a smile staring across the courtyard, holding the reins of Hephaestion's horse. Hephaestion's heart drops a beat.


	5. Chapter 5 The Reunion

_**Chapter 5**_

As the youth with the golden hair turned to face Hephaestion, he immediately realized it was not Alexander. It was clear the young man approaching lacked the brilliance and vivacity of the blacksmith's son. Hephaestion felt his hopes crush within him. He sets aside his regret, and with a deep breath, he pulled himself together to greet the three young men cheerfully walking towards him.

"Joy to you Hephaestion!" smiled Perdiccas, as he directed the blond stallion to its master, "I believe this fine beast belongs to you."

"Health to you!" reached out the young Amyntor for the reins of his horse, "I was wondering what had happened to _Xanthus_."

The young men before Hephaestion stared at each other in amusement recognizing the significance of the stallion's name.

"I see that you too are a follower of Homer" chuckled Coenus, "_Xanthus_, the immortal horse of Achilles' chariot."

"It would appear that the _Iliad_ is to be very popular among the youths of Macedonia" grinned Hephaestion as he passed his horse to a nearby servant, and gestured the young men to take a seat.

"Tis a favorite of our mutual friend" moved up the blond haired youth dusting his chiton before taking a seat under the large shaded veranda, "It was also a required reading at Mieza"

"Mieza?" confusingly inquired Hephaestion as he motioned another servant to offer a cold drink to the guests, "I have heard that name before? It is a school is it not, attended by the Prince of Macedonia himself? Though, I am unable to recall the Prince's name?"

The companions buried their smiles behind their wine bowls as they all quickly drank down a large swig of wine. They all stared at each other in hilarity, trying to not cough out the contents in their bowl.

Hoping to divert the subject of the conversation, Coenus speaks up, "Alexander tells us you were quite skilled with a sword," chimed in the bearded youth, "He believes you may have saved his life at the market."

"Ah, and where as our friend been as of late?" nonchalantly inquired Hephaestion stretching out his leg trying to appear disinterested. "I … I had not heard from him in almost two weeks. I had hoped he would come to see me." He miserably fails to conceal his heart's desire.

"Alexander is at the training grounds." candidly replied Nicanor ignorant towards the suggestion of his response, "His father is pushing him to be prepared as re..gen…" The long faced youth is shoved to the side as he is roughly nudged by his comrade.

"What our friend means to say is that Alexander is with the royal guards demonstrating the use of the new weapons to the men." cuts in Perdiccas stammering his word, trying to conjure a convincing explanation, "His ... ah father…well you see, I mean Alexander is training to be a member of the ..." staring to his comrades for assistance.

"Alexander is with the royal guards training to join the army." Awkwardly grinned Leonnatus, unable to make any eye contact with Hephaestion, as he takes another mouthful of his wine bowl, "From time to time, he has been allowed to participate with the guards' training…."

Hephaestion studied the men before him, uncertain as to how to take their obvious hesitation. In all appearance, the young men seem unclear, or rather unwilling to reveal Alexander's whereabouts. But Hephaestion played along curious to where the conversation would lead. "Well that would explain for his exceptional fighting abilities." offers the young Amyntor, "It is very apparent that Alexander is a natural born warrior. He would have been more than able to subdue those hooligans without my assistance."

"True!" agreed Perdiccas, "But you must not undermine how you handled those men. You did manage to slay four on your own."

"I have been told the men in the market were vagrants, perhaps even, Greek mercenaries." Further added Coenus, "Hector informed me that they discovered a large amount of coins in their….." He was interrupted when the young men are alerted to the sound of footsteps behind them. They all turned at once to find Hephaestion's father standing at the back of them.

"Mercenaries?" interjected the Older Amyntor, "Why would hired killers have any interest with my son and the son of a blacksmith?" The old General appraised the young visitors in the courtyard, "And why is it that the King's royal companions have been personally sent to deliver my son's horse?"

Instantly the guests set aside their drinks and leap to their feet in attention. "Sir!" calls out the young men as they immediately recognize Hephaestion's father's status as a high commander in the King's army. The sun beamed fibula fastened to the Older Amyntor's chlamys confirmed his position as a General, a close companion to the King.

"At ease boys!" demanded Hephaestion's father as he inquisitively looked upon the men gathered around his son, "Why would the King's men have Hephaestion's horse?"

"Sir" quickly responds Perdiccas, "We had taken Hephaestion's horse back to our stables in order that he would not be implicated with the attacks in the market."

"Attack?" bewilderedly inquired Hephaestion's father staring firmly at his son, the anger was apparent, "I was told it was a mere disagreement of words with a group of drunken men."

The four men stood speechless intently avoiding any eye contact with the General.

"Father, I had no knowledge as to who these men were who attacked my friend and me!" interjected Hephaestion, now on his feet, "They appeared to be drunken old fools to me. We were only defending ourselves."

"Never have you ever found it necessary to defend yourself in Athens!" chimed in a voice from the side entrance leading into the courtyard. Everyone turns to find Pericles striding in dressed in his riding gear. "First you mingle with a Macedonian boy, and then you find yourself fighting drunken strangers to save your life. How you manage to show any interest in these people baffles me."

At once, Leonnatus and Coenus step up ready to physically counter the antagonistic remarks of the arrogant youth walking towards them. Perdiccas instantly side stepped ahead of his friends as he struggled to obstruct their advance. At that moment, Hephaestion stride out to meet his former lover, immediately taking note of Pericles' dark brown riding boots. The young Amyntor stared baffled at this friend again examining this friend's footwear. Promptly, he becomes aware that Pericles had been in the market the afternoon of the attack.

"You were there?" accused Hephaestion under his breath, Pericles stood stunned at the accusation. "I saw you. Were you involved?"

The young Athenian brushed by his friend as he ignored the line of questions. "These Macedonians know nothing but warfare. They would seek violence and bloodshed before peace."

"Such strong words from a little man" barked out Leonnatus shoving pass Perdiccas, "I do hope you are able to stand behind them!"

"I will not have you insult my guests!" snapped Hephaestion intercepting the brawny youth's advance, "You _will_ show more respect and courtesy to these noble men or leave this courtyard now. Your presence is not welcomed if you continue to offend my... friends."

"Friends? They are now your friends? Apparently you have dropped your standards!" smirked the discourteous youth, showing no indication of backing down, "Truly you have scrapped the bottom of the barrel if you seek to have barbarians for…"

"Enough!" interjected the older Amyntor, exasperated with the pompous youth. "Pericles you are an insolent boy! If you are unable to conduct yourself appropriately and with consideration towards our guests, then I would strongly suggest you return home... back to Athens."

Pericles relents dumfounded. He stood mute with his arms folded before his chest grimacing at his lover's new friends. The deft and lanky, dark curly haired youth was unable to accept the new course of his relationship with Hephaestion. He was desperate and heartbroken over the demise of his former lover's feelings towards him. For the past couple of days, Pericles had offered comfort to his friend, as he tried to help Hephaestion with his recovery. But his former lover rebuffed any assistance and insisted Pericles maintain his distance. Hephaestion would have nothing more to do with him. But the Athenian youth was persistent regardless of his knowledge of Hephaestion's meeting with the blacksmith's son. On the day of the attack, Pericles had followed his lover to the City Centre. He watched helplessly as Hephaestion rode out to the mountainside with the Macedonian boy. Distraught over what he had witnessed, Pericles ventured into a local tavern to drown his sorrow. It was in the bar that the Athenian came to meet the mercenaries from Thebes. As Pericles waited throughout the afternoon for Hephaestion to return, he grew infuriated and soon was blinded with anger and resentment. He recalled his personal need to handle this relationship between Hephaestion and the Blacksmith's son before it escalated. Pericles wanted a quick way to sever it. However, the entire make up of his day in the market is a blur. He recollected only fragments of that afternoon. He is unclear as to how he went from the tavern to the stables. He definitely had no memory of running into Hephaestion; although he remembered the fight between his former lover and the other youth with mercenaries. For the past couple of days, Pericles had tried to recall whether it was he who hired the mercenaries to confront and assault the boys. But he dismissed this notion as ludicrous, convinced that he would never intentionally hurt or more so try to have Hephaestion killed. Yet, as he looked upon his childhood lover defending these barbarians, he wonders again, would he have tried to have his former lover killed? Feeling once again his rage and jealousy ensuing him, he quickly resolved anything was possible.

For the moment, Pericles puts aside his thoughts; as he stood quietly listening to the old General further inquire the group of young men.

"Who is this new friend of yours Hephaestion? How was it that this boy was able to have any affiliation with the royal family? " questioned the older Amyntor, "Is he not the son of a blacksmith?"

"Alexander's father is the personal blacksmith of King Philip" quickly explained Hephaestion, "And I have recently learned that he is also training with the Royal Guards, to become a soldier in the army!"

"Sir!" looks up Perdiccas, "Alexander is a close friend of ours. We have all known each other since we were boys. He is like a brother to us."

"Yes" chimed in Coenus, "Alexander's father has great influence in Court because of his status….and the King for years has insisted Alexander be trained with us." He raised a brow at Leonnatus, and with a wide eye look gestured that he was not entirely deceiving the general.

"His father is a blacksmith?" Warily questioned the Older Amyntor, still unconvinced, "What influence could he have?"

"He is a blacksmith to the King!" clarified Hephaestion, as he looked to the guests for reassurance, "And Alexander has informed me that Miltos was once a great soldier within the King's phalanx."

"Very well!" succumbed the General realizing that his son could not be swayed one way or another. It was obvious to the General that his son was filled with love and admiration towards the Blacksmith's son. This fact alone was enough to settle Hephaestion's father's suspicions, "It is obvious you have been taken by this blacksmith. I will cease in my interrogation of these boys." He slapped his son on the back then motioned for the young companions to retake their seats.

The young men looked more relaxed but made no move to rejoin Hephaestion now sitting.

"We must be going!" announced Coenus, "We were granted a small leave to return Hephaestion's horse." He nudged Perdiccas and nodded to Leonnatus and Nicanor to follow his lead.

"Ahh yes!' adds Nicanor taking his friend's cue, "We must return for our afternoon exercises"

"Will Alexander be there?" quickly inquired Hephaestion standing up off his seat, "Is he expected to train amongst you today?"

The boys were lost for words. It was inconceivable they would return to the palace with Hephaestion. The Prince would surely have their heads if he were to see them ride up with the young Amyntor. They look to each other for a solution. They needed to come up with an excuse, a way to deter Hephaestion from joining them.

"Well…. I do not know if he will be there today!" stated Perdiccas looking to his friends to intercede, "I had not seen him at the training circle this morning."

"You had mentioned to me earlier that Alexander was in fact at the training grounds working with the men on the newly arrived weapons." Responded Hephaestion confused by the blue eyed youth's sudden change in his earlier explanation, "Do you not recall telling me he was training with the men today?" He looked back to Nicanor and Perdiccas for confirmation.

"Ahh yes, he was working with the guards…. I do believe that is correct... but that was this morning..." stuttered Coenus searching out a convincing reason to dissuade Hephaestion, "He may no longer be with the guards this afternoon."

"But he may still be there?" anxiously blurted out the young Amyntor, unable to contain the excitement building in him, "Alexander was there when you left the grounds?"

"Ahh Yes… but he" awkwardly replied Perdiccas realizing Hephaestion was just as stubborn and persistent as the Prince. He concedes. "Yes, there is a possibility, he may still be there." The others turn at once throwing him a look of shock.

"Hephaestion, perhaps today may not be a good time to visit the training grounds." Cuts in the Older Amyntor, "Your friend may be busy …. And we do have a banquet to attend to this evening."

"Will you take me to Alexander?" eagerly stepped up Hephaestion, ignoring his father's suggestion, "May I join you?"

"Are you sure my son? You may not be fit to ride a horse yet?" advised his father. "Perhaps in a day or two…"

"Nonsense, I can ride." countered Hephaestion throwing a pleading look in the direction of each man before him, "Will you take me to him?"

The companions stood defeated. There was no denying the conviction and determination burning in Hephaestion's eyes and in his words. There was a desperate need and a longing from the youth across them to see the Prince. It was the same look carried by Alexander when he had instructed the companions to return Hephaestion's horse. The Prince had wanted to join them on their visit to Hephaestion's residence, but had been prohibited by Cleitus. To Alexander's disappointment, he had been ordered to lead the drills with the cavalry. It was obvious to all; King Philip was holding a short leash on his son's personal activities. The four men looked sympathetically at the young man waiting anxiously for their response. How could they stand in the way of love? There was no doubt in the mind of all the companions; Hephaestion was a worthy match for the Prince. The young Amyntor was bright, handsome, courageous and outspoken. These attributes were befitting of Alexander's Patroclus. In the end, they were unable to refuse Hephaestion his request. To their own demise, the companions finally consented to take the young man to Alexander. Perdiccas and Coenus step up to assist Hephaestion to his horse.

"Come! Cleitus will have our heads if we are late this afternoon!" called out Leonnatus.

"Cleitus" spoke out Hephaestion, "Is he not Alexander's uncle?"

The companions do not respond staring at each other bewildered. They leave the question unanswered as they quickly leap onto their horses and head out of the courtyard.

Pericles watched the scene play out before him in disbelief. He saw the love and desire exuding from Hephaestion with the mention of the Blacksmith's son. Hephaestion had wanted, had been insistent to see the Macedonian boy. Pericles felt jealousy and hatred prevailing over him. He needed to cease this infatuation Hephaestion held for this other boy, no matter the cost.

00000000

_At the Training Grounds_:

The young prince sat atop his horse exhausted from the physical exertions from their day long exercises with the companion cavalry. He pulled on the rein of his horse to maintain his position as leader of the group of riders sent back to the palace. Throughout the day, he had been unable to focus and lead the maneuvers distracted with thoughts of Hephaestion. He had wanted to see his new friend, or at the very least send word. But his father had occupied his time with the final details before his return to Mieza. The King was set to return to Byzantium for further negotiations and if need be a battle. There was a possibility his father would allot him the role as regent during the King's absence. His father wanted his son ready. The day had been grueling and exhausting. With the morning drills completed, the young soldiers were now set to have their mid day meal. Cleitus would run the afternoon exercises.

Alexander leaned forward on his horse allowing for the stallion to guide him back to the stables. The Prince consumed with his emotions, was drifting to images of the afternoon he shared with the blue eyed youth. Alexander is lost in thought. He sat quietly reminiscing on Hephaestion's physical attributes. He smiled softly recalling Hephaestion's shoulder length auburn hair, the full lips that his friend enjoyed nibbling when nervous and the hard muscled and rugged body under his smooth and pleasant skin. But perhaps the most prevailing features were Hephaestion's deep blue cerulean eyes that hid nothing of the boy's feelings and thoughts. The penetrating splendor of Hephaestion's gaze alone had captivated Alexander and drove him into wanting to feel, to hold and to experience him from the inside out. The Prince needed to see Hephaestion; he yearned to be near him again.

"Alexander!" called out a voice drawing the youth out of his daze, "Alexander!!"

"Ptolemy, I am but next to you. There is no need to yell!" teased the Prince, as he turned to find the other companions surrounding him, "What is it?"

"Do you mean to say you have not heard a word I…we … have said?" playfully scorned the older youth, "By the Gods Alexander, for the past days you have been distracted and in a world of your own. I am beginning to take your behavior personally."

"I believe he has grown bored with us" chimed in Seleucus, "He has no interest in any of us anymore!"

"Girls! You all must know you will always have my friendship and love" joked Alexander, as he grabbed hold of the beaked nose youth's hand caressing it tenderly as he batted his eyes. "Indeed, I did hear you… I just choose not to listen."

"Nay! It is not us, my friends who bores our fine Prince, but it is his heart that lures him away" grinned Philotas tugging his horse around Ptolemy's bay, "Eros' arrow has caused Alexander's heart to be lost to the Athenian, and apparently along with his mind."

"Speaking of the Athenian…" cuts in Seleucus, "Has anyone seen Perdiccas and Coenus? They still have not returned from visiting Hephaestion. It should not have taken half a day to give back a horse."

"I do wish I could have joined them" wistfully replied Alexander under his breath "I should have been the one sent to return his horse."

"You know your father's orders!" warned Ptolemy with a serious look, "The King had been furious with the attack in the market. I am surprised he did not have you bonded and locked in your rooms, until we leave for Mieza at the end of this season.

"Aye!" agreed Philotas, "You could have been killed!"

"Hephaestion was with me. Together we were able to overpower those mercenaries?" assuredly replied Alexander as he regained control of his horse as they entered into the training grounds of the palace, "We managed quite well on our own."

"Just the same Alexander" added the older beaked nose youth, "Your father has insisted you not leave the palace ground unaccompanied. At the very least, you must have a few of us accompany you."

"Yes!" threw in, Seleucus, "Allow your companions the opportunity to perform our duties."

"I am starting to believe I have lost my friends with this promotion, and in their place have gained a group of nursemaids." countered Alexander as he pushed his horse ahead of his friends, "I do not need to be nurtured like a child."

"Alexander, I understand your need to see Hephaestion" comforted Ptolemy, "But think of your friends as well. Take off without your guards or your companions; and it will be _us_ who will be left to face the deadly repercussions of your father's wrath. Have you already forgotten your father's warnings?"

"Very Well!" dismally mumbled Alexander, as he looked out to his friends' expression of anxiety and concern, "I will heed to your requests."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Ptolemy in relief; "Come let us get something to eat" tugging his horse to a halt as he leaps off it to walk towards the stables. Quickly the others follow his example and head to the awaiting groomsmen.

The men are distracted with the racing thud of approaching riders. Immediately, Alexander's attention to drawn into the direction of the men reining their horses into the compound; he examined them closely hoping to discern their identities. Straight away he recognized Perdiccas riding into the training grounds followed by Coenus and Leonnatus. He makes a move towards the riders anxious to know what had transpired during their visit with Hephaestion. The Prince took a step forward towards his friends, now dismounting their horses, when he instantly recognized Hephaestion among his comrades. Initially, Alexander is frozen in place feeling a rush of dread and panic. He quickly breaks out of his shock and pivoted quickly to face his friends. The others soon come to recognize the young man who had ridden in with Perdiccas.

"Seleucus! Here take Burcepleus back to the stables. I cannot be seen with him." Instructed Alexander quickly strategizing a solution to his awkward situation, "Quickly Philotas and Cassander, order the men to disperse and relieve them for the rest of the day! And aghh…"

"Alexander!" urgently whispered Hector, "You may wish to turn around. I believe you have been spotted."

The young prince peered over his shoulder to find Hephaestion and his companions leading their horses towards them.

"Ptolemy, may I borrow your horse?" inquired Alexander, trying to appear oblivious to Hephaestion's approach, "I need to take Hephaestion out of here."

"Alexander! You cannot leave the grounds without your guards." cautioned Seleucus between his gritted smile as he turned to face Perdiccas and the others, "The King will have us put to the crosses if we allow you to take off without your guards."

"I have no intentions of leaving the grounds." mumbled Alexander as he slowly rotated to smile towards the direction of Hephaestion and the others as they drew closer, "I will take him to the Apple farm adjacent to where we carried out our exercises today."

"You swear by the Gods!" interjected the oldest youth, "You will be at the Apple Farms."

"Yes! Should you need to find me…. I will be" The Prince's voice trailed off as the riders walk up towards the group of men, "Hephaestion!! What a pleasant surprise!"

Hephaestion could almost hear his heart burst within him. He trembled with excitement and nervousness. Two days without seeing Alexander had created a void within his soul, an emptiness he never knew existed until now.

"Alexander!" cuts Perdiccas, "Hephaestion had been insistent that he come to see you train with the guards." He offered a quick explanation to direct the Prince to an understanding of the circumstances.

"We had told him that you were out here training with the men with the new weapons." Further clarified Coenus, as he offered more clues to the Prince as to Hephaestion's perception regarding his presence among the royal guards, "We informed Hephaestion that the King had allowed for you to train with us."

"Of course!" warmly smiled Alexander, now moving up to embrace his new friend, "How are you Hephaestion? You look well. How is your leg?"

"My leg is much better. I have been placed on some form of physical therapy. I expect to be fully recovered in a few more days".

"I see that you have met a few of my friends." Alexander reached out for his friend's arm to lead him out to the grounds, "Now let me introduce you to the others". The Prince goes through each companion, and to his relief each cordially greets and accepts the young Amyntor. Suddenly, Alexander swiftly scanned the area around them upon hearing a loud laughter. It is Cleitus' booming voice echoing in the distance. The Prince spun quickly to face Hephaestion.

"Hmm..." grinned the Prince bearing down the uneasiness he now felt. The prospect of his father or one of generals showing up into the training area looked to be inevitable. He tugged Hephaestion to lead him away from the direction of Cleitus' booming voice echoing nearby. Alexander rushed to gather his thoughts "Are you up for a short ride? Perhaps we could spend some time together to…. Talk??"

"I would love nothing more!" smiled Hephaestion pulling his horse closer.

"Good. Let us go then!" hastily replied the Prince as he takes the rein of Ptolemy's horse. He looked out confidently to his anxious friends, "I will see you all later."

"Apple Farms?" sternly questioned Ptolemy, "Correct?"

"Yes!" casually responded Alexander without any further regards to his friends. He leaps atop Ptolemy's bay and kicks into its ribs to hurriedly lead Hephaestion out of the training area.

"Are we going to let him ride out alone?" confusingly announced Perdiccas, stepping up to Ptolemy, "Shouldn't we follow him?"

"Let us give them some time to ride ahead and a few of us will follow behind to shadow them." Offers the beak nosed youth instantly realizing he no longer had a horse, "Our Prince should be safe so long as he remains on the grounds."

"Zeus' Balls!" excitedly states Coenus, "Here comes Cleitus!"

000000000000

The cool breeze of the wind blowing across his face felt good against his hot skin. Hephaestion relished in the freedom of riding out in the open field. He was grateful to be free of Pericles' watchful eyes. He looked up at the rider ahead of him taking pleasure with excitement he felt being in the presence of the other youth. Alexander had set off a wave of euphoria rolling throughout his body. Even with the aching pain shooting up behind his thigh, Hephaestion felt rejuvenated, even better. For the past couple of days, he had no other thought than to be with Alexander. During his ride to the palace, he clung to the hope that his new friend would receive him warmly, even pleased with his unannounced visit to the training center. The Companions who led him to the palace gave little indication as to whether Alexander would appreciate or even welcome his visit. Hephaestion had been relieved to see the young Prince so friendly and almost delighted when he arrived to the grounds. The young Amyntor was ecstatic when the Alexander had offered to go on a ride. He was anxious to spend some time with the Blacksmith's son, contrary to the uneasiness he felt. Hephaestion thought it best to be cautious, so he held back any preconceived notions, he disallowed any expectations. Yet he could not help but take pleasure in the moment. Eventually, Hephaestion managed to set aside his concern as he looked across at the golden sun god glancing at him over his shoulder. He kicked his horse again as he rushed to keep up with Alexander sprinting up the hillside.

As they reached the top of the hill, the landscape took a dramatic transformation. Hephaestion was in complete awe as they entered into the apple orchard. He is taken in by rows upon rows of blooming apple trees and the surrounding stacks of dancing green grass and colorful flowers. The young Prince strides his horse leisurely into the grove until he finds a flat grassy area under a few trees.

Alexander reins his horse to a slow stop. He quickly swung his leg around the large bay and leaped off in one clean jump. He turned to find his friend pulling aside him also dismounting off his stallion.

"This is a good place" announced Alexander as he pulled the tiger skin blanket off Ptolemy's horse along with a small decanter of water. "Help yourself to a few apples" directed the Prince to his friend.

"Are we allowed to take from the King's private harvest?" walked up Hephaestion tying his horse to a branch. "I do not wish to be accused of stealing from the King's table" teases the youth.

"Of course not!" joyfully replied Alexander laying out the skin blanket, "My comrades and I come here often. We have yet to be accused of being thieves."

Hephaestion grabbed a handful of green apples and tossed a few to the Prince before taking a set next to him under the shade of a tall tree. He moaned softly as he lowers himself down taking in all his strength to not howl in pain.

Alexander immediately takes sight of Hephaestion's discomfort and shifts to his knees to reach out to assist. The young man accepted the extended hand as he settled down with his injured leg extended out.

"It's a little sore" explained Hephaestion, "But I am getting stronger by the day."

"I had hoped the injured was not serious. I was concerned."

"You were?" quickly replied Hephaestion with a wide eyed expression.

"I wanted to see you" leaned back Alexander with the barest of a smile as he reclined on his elbows to look up at his new friend, "I had wanted to join the others when they returned your horse. But my duties..."

"No matter. You are here now." interjected the young Amyntor feeling himself go red in the face. Once again he curses his candidness.

The men sat in silence as they each took a bite of their apples. The reline themselves on the blanket taking in the heat of the bright sun blazing through the clear sky, each was working up a sweat trying to find the next words to say to each other. For a short moment, the boys exchanged nothing but small glances and uncomfortable smiles.

"Where did you learn to fight?" queried the young Prince breaking the gaze of the mesmerizing blue eyes penetrating at him, "You are rather well trained with a sword."

"My father" replied Hephaestion breaking his gaze on the Prince. He forced himself to look down only to be attracted to the long muscular legs laid out before him. Inconspicuously, he trailed the well defined legs up to the trims of Alexander's plain chiton, over to the rippling arms bulging under the small pins to the beaming smiles glowing towards him. Hephaestion face flushed as he regained his thoughts. "My father saw to it personally that I be properly trained with the weaponry of war. I am skilled with not only the sword, but the spear, the bow and in wrestling."

"Truly you are well balanced with both intelligence and physical strength" coyly stated the Prince, "Wrestling? Are you good?"

"I have never lost a match."

"I will have to see for myself" mockingly smirked the Prince, "I too am quite good."

"What of you?" bashfully asked the auburn haired youth, "Your friends tell me the King has allowed for you to train with the royal guards for some time now."

"He has!" responded Alexander with a blank expression realizing he would need to conjure yet another tall tale. He needed to find a way to end this charade soon. It was all becoming to complex, to quickly. Yet on the same token, he relished in the notion of Hephaestion taking interest for who he believed him to be, a simple tradesman. "I dare say my father has some influence in the King's Court."

"Your comrades, they are all members of the royal guards, companions?" bumbled out Hephaestion, "Perdiccas tells me most of you grew up together."

"It would appear you have learned a lot about me" taunts Alexander, "Perhaps I should have you tell me who I am."

The young Amyntor bites his lower inner lip in embarrassment, "I… I… did not mean to pry… I was just…"

"I am grateful that you find so much interest with me" soothing offered the Prince, beaming under his eyes as he reached out for Hephaestion hand, "I too would like to learn all there is about you."

The touch of Alexander's hand enthralled Hephaestion's body and mind into a heavy spin. He is overtaken with happiness. He is barely able to catch his breath.

Then as suddenly as the Prince had reached for his friend, he released his hold of the hand and stares away from him. In reaction, Hephaestion coolly slide away and lies back with his arms folded behind him to hold his upper body up. He closed his eyes feeling the warmth of the sun and the gentle breeze kissing his face. He inhaled the sweet aroma of the apple trees around them. To his heartache, he is reminded of the conversation he had wished to share with Alexander. He slowly moved up in dread realizing that his chances with the Prince could at that moment come to an end. Hephaestion gathered his strength and the courage to face Alexander. He could no longer allow for another day go by, he needed to make the Prince understand Pericles was not his lover, that he did not intend to hurt him. Unable to look at Alexander, he begins his confession staring aimlessly at the grassy plain.

"Alexander…you must believe... and come to know, that it is over between Pericles and me." Stated Hephaestion, his voice diminishes in uncertainty as he turned slowly to gauge the Prince's response, "It has been over between Pericles and me for some time now."

Alexander says nothing as he continued to stare out into the distance holding himself up by his elbows. Contrary to his vacant expression, he heart was screaming with joy. For the moment, he contained his happiness and bites his lip to prevent the smile forming on his face. He finally turned composedly to the young Amyntor, "I do believe you" softly replied the Prince, "I trust what you say is true"

"Alexander" feeling more confidence, Hephaestion continued, "You must know I would never lie to you. I will always be straightforward and forthright to you."

"No matter the consequence?" challenged Alexander, "You would be truthful?"

"I am unable to be otherwise….with you!" replied Hephaestion, gaining strength in his voice.

The Prince watched his friend from the corner of his eye. Hephaestion sat fidgeting nervously pulling on a thread at the end of his chiton. The young Amyntor was everything he longed for in a companion. But Alexander remained silent, as he waged a battle with his mind and his heart. His heart wanted to take the youth across him and embrace him tightly and take him in, to merge their bodies as one. But in his mind, he desired more. He needed to test Hephaestion's limitation for honesty and trust towards Alexander, as a simpleton, not as the Crown Prince of Macedonia, but as Alexander. He understood his conduct would be disingenuous to his own charade and deception. He had yet to reveal his true identity, but he sets these reservations aside, surmising he had more to lose, for in fact he was the heir of Macedonia. Throughout most of his life, as the Prince, he had been coddled and appeased to by the sycophants and flatterers of Court. Even among his most loyal comrades, he has seen the hunger for power and benefits they sought to gain in their relationship with the Prince. Although he knew his comrades would always serve sincerely and faithfully, none knew him intimately or loved him in a way that he needed to be loved. With Hephaestion, all of Alexander's concerns melted away and the world seemed to stop. Everything was right when he was with Hephaestion. Nevertheless regardless of his heart's desire, Alexander needed to determine whether he could rely on his new friend to be truthful and honest no matter the outcome.

"Very Well!" sat up the Prince hardheartedly looking at the anxious youth moving up to face him, "Were you with Pericles… intimate with him… the day you were set to meet me in the market?"

Hephaestion should be enraged with the personal and intrusive question. But he is unable to fight his wish to clear the slate with Alexander. He was in a quandary. His mind warned him to not admit anything; yet his soul and heart would not allow him to lie, to be deceitful especially towards the man before him. He resolved that should they weather through this storm, there would be a world of endless possibilities with Alexander, a fulfilled life. Hephaestion would take a chance believing it would be better to have loved and lost on the basis of honesty and openness, than on the foundation of dishonesty and deception. He would risk it all for it was in his need to never lie to Alexander.

"Yes" whispered Hephaestion, "I was" He drops his head anguishing over the harsh reality of his situation. He would tell Alexander everything but only if asked.

The silence is deafening. Afraid and shy, Hephaestion wills himself to look up; feeling his eyes swell with the early signs of tears. He looked up to find Alexander on his knees facing him head held down as he takes in the admission. The young Amyntor instinctively reached out to place his hand over Alexander's arm, "It is over with Pericles. I should have never allowed it to happen. I am sorry Alexander."

The Prince remained quiet. He had asked for the truth, tested his friend and now would have to accept what was told. Hephaestion had trusted him with the truth. He needed to acknowledge it and move on. But he cannot. Alexander jumped to his feet. He paced back and forth as Hephaestion sat with his arms wrapped around his knees as he followed the Prince walk up and down between the trees. He is uncertain as to how to handle the situation. The youth sat dumbfounded in anticipation.

Alexander stopped suddenly in this track to walk over to Hephaestion and looked down with sorrow in his eyes, "It is over?" his tone was grave but not angry.

"Yes!... It was a mistake Alexander… but now that I am here with you. I only want... I want..."

"And what is it do you want?" cuts the Prince gripping his hands to his side.

"I want to only focus on us… on you." looking at the Prince imploringly. "I want there to be a chance for us… for you and me."

He takes in Hephaestion's words. Slowly, his initial anger and heartache melted away. He is overwhelmed with relief and happiness. He had indeed found his Patroclus. Here before him was his gift from the Gods. Hephaestion encompassed all the traits of his hero's lover, strength, beauty, loyalty and unconditional love. Unable to contain his emotions any longer, he kneeled before his friend with a smile brighter than the sun and embraces him tight.

Hephaestion is lifted out of his stupor when he feels the heat of Alexander's body next to his. He looks up to find the Prince holding him. Alexander's eyes are filled with passion, trust and love. Hephaestion is awestruck. His eyes widen in anticipation as Alexander closed the gap between them. He leans in feeling dry lips flutter over his mouth. The touch of Alexander's breath upon his face causes Hephaestion to blush. The Prince then grazed his lips over his friend's ear, "I want the same for us... for you and me." He pulled back to smile confidently towards his friend. He reached out to stroke his callused hand over Hephaestion's cheek. Again, his friend leaned into the touch as he waited for the moment to happen again. Hephaestion loses himself as he closes his eyes sensing Alexander approach. He savors every move, taking in the Prince's warm breath, the smell of his musk and the subtle touch of his lips once more upon his mouth.

Hephaestion parts his lips in hopes of deepening the kiss when suddenly from the background the sound of horses could be heard neighing from the distance. They were no longer alone. Hephaestion flashed his eyes open to catch himself grazing his lips across Alexander's cheek. The Prince has pulled away to turn sharply towards the noise behind them. Alexander jumped to his feet pulling Hephaestion up along side him. They both looked out into the hilltop to see a handful of riders racing towards them. The Prince glanced down to the blanket to see their swords leaning on a tree behind them. They both turned quickly as the horsemen cantor straight for them. Alexander stepped back and motioned Hephaestion to follow as they slowly move towards their weapons. They both concentrate on the riders ahead of them as they try to make out their identities. The Prince grabbed hold of Hephaestion when he recognized Cleitus at the forefront leading the riders towards him.

Frantically, Alexander swung Hephaestion towards him gripping his hands around his friend's arms, "I too want there to be a chance between us." His tone is desperate and hasty, "You _must_ believe me no matter what should happen."

"What should happen?" confusingly replied the Young Amyntor, "Who are these men?"

_TBC_

* * *

**To ALL**: As promised you got your kiss...(never said it would be a big sloppy one). But hey a promise is a promise! Okay so Stay Tune it will start to pick up now! Aghhh... :) - Fortified Wall is next.... (As promised to FB, Jun and Sister M!) Stella as always you ROCK!!!! ;)


	6. Chapter 6 The Plan

_**Chapter 6 – The Plan**_

The small group of riders canter to a slow stop as the Prince approached the lead horse.

"Alexander! By the balls of Hades' dogs what…" griped out the grizzly but attractive General as he tugged his horse before the boys.

"Cleitus!" cut Alexander, "I am sure Ptolemy and the others apprised you of my whereabouts" as he threw a sharp glare at his friends, who pulled their horses to the rear of the old general, "It would seem you had no difficulties finding me. And as you can see I am unharmed!"

"Be that as it may Alexander!" furiously snapped Cleitus as he swung off his horse to dismount it. He steps up straightaway to the Prince, "You know your father's request. It is not safe to roam around alone." He waved his hand around at the orchard.

"He was hardly alone!" hastily responded Hephaestion as he moved up behind the Prince, "Sir, for most of the afternoon, we have been here alone, undisturbed."

The General looked over Alexander's shoulder at the strikingly handsome youth talking to him. Cleitus raised a brow as he followed the taller youth walk up beside the Prince. Hephaestion stared intently but cautiously at the old commander.

"And who may you be? Another playfellow?" snapped Cleitus amazed by such insolence.

"This is Hephaestion!" cut off Alexander barely able to contain his mounting irritation as he stood up for his friend. The Prince looked straight at the General, "You may recall him from the market place a few weeks ago!"

"Hephaestion?" thought out Cleitus, as he mused over the familiarity of the name, "Again, you are…?"

Before Alexander was able to further explain, his new friend moved up to face Cleitus with his hand extended out, "I am Hephaestion, the son of General Amyntor. And you must be Cleitus. I am honored to make your acquaintance."

"Amyntor…. Ahh yes… I have heard the old dog was back. So indeed, the rumors are true, the General does have a son. I see he has breed and groomed a fine lad." Burst out the old commander in a robust laughter, as he approached to examine the young man before him. "Hephaestion is it?"

"General Cleitus… or if I may, Cleitus the Black" smartly responded the young Amyntor as he withdrew his hand realizing his gesture would not be reciprocated, "Generals Antipater and Parmenion had spoken highly of you."

"Handsome and Intelligent!" guffawed the old general, "Had I known Amyntor had a son, I would have made my acquiescence sooner." He then turned to glance over at the Prince, who shot him a spiteful look. It was apparent Cleitus had interrupted a private moment. His unexpected intrusion was undoubtedly not welcomed. Yet the old General brushed off any forewarning and returned his attention to the taller youth. Cleitus studied Hephaestion for a moment then compressed his brows together suddenly reminded of his rage. "Regardless Alexander, you know your father's orders. You must take heed to your responsibilities. This little gallivant was careless." He replied curtly towards the direction of the Prince, "Have you forgotten your father had expected you to be home to greet your _Athenian_ guests!"

"Our guests?" bewilderedly repeated Alexander, until he understood the significance of the General's words, "Ah the Athenians… Hades Balls!…That was today?"

"Yes at the training circle" harshly reminded Cleitus, "With the royal guards."

"Of course" interrupted Hephaestion unaware of the darting glares being exchanged between Alexander and the general, "Of course, you are the commander of the King's royal companions!" The young Amyntor had hoped to deflect Cleitus' obvious annoyance with the Prince. "I can see now why Alexander is so versed in the art of war with a father and uncle both warriors of King Phillips army." complimented Hephaestion in hopes of lessen Cleitus' escalating fury. He then stepped up to place a hand on the Prince's shoulder, "You must be a very proud of your nephew."

"Uncle? Proud!" stated Cleitus distracted with the offhanded remark. "Alexander's Uncle…" In the corner of his eye, he saw the Prince's expression crumble from rage to anxiety. Suddenly, the old commander smartly recalled the conversation at Miltos' shop, "Of course" assuredly responded Cleitus, through a boisterous laugh as if he had just been told a joke,, "My nephew here is both bold and astute. Indeed, he is a natural solider. But his conduct this afternoon was nothing short of reckless and foolish. And what of you, young Amyntor? Is it not true that you fought valiantly against the mercenaries in the market?"

"I held my own!" stated Hephaestion oblivious to the unrelenting facial exchanges being made between Alexander and his pseudo uncle. "I manage when it is required."

"Do not let his modestly mislead you" stepped up Ptolemy with Perdiccas, Hector and Coenus behind him. "He killed several of those bastards on his own."

"Well then… we must look into finding you a place with the King's army" responded Cleitus as he reached out and roughly ruffled Hephaestion's hair, "I could use a young and strong new recruit _under_ me. Perhaps I should talk to your father about a sponsorship. I could mentor you personally."

"Clei… Uncle!" exclaimed a red faced Prince, "There is no need to …."

Again with little regard towards the Prince's outburst, Cleitus audaciously threw an arm around Hephaestion to draw him in. The General was determined to take pleasure with Alexander's little masquerade. It was clear that the Prince grew tense to not reveal his identity to his new love interest. The whole scene impishly delighted Cleitus as he had never known Alexander to be so enamored with another.

"You must come to the palace and spend a couple days with me. A few drilling exercises under my command would surely convince you to join the army." openly flirted Cleitus as he spoke slightly nuzzled between Hephaestion neck and ear. "I could demonstrate to you how to ride bareback on…"

"Cleitus!" called out Ptolemy and Perdiccas in unison. It was the older youth who stepped up to face his commander, "Are we not expected back at the training grounds soon?"

Cheerfully, the old General turned in time to see the temper burned over the creased up face of the Prince. Unfazed, the tactless General remained undeterred and simply threw his other arm around Alexander, "Tell me my young _nephew_, why have you not taken your new friend to the royal palace? I am sure the Prince would enjoy meeting Amyntor's son. Are you not close friends with the Prince?" boasted the General, through his teasing, "You are so much alike, you and Philip's son."

Hephaestion swerved his head sharply to look over at Alexander astound with this new and unexpected revelation, "You … you… know the Prince?"

Immediately Alexander shrunk under the old General's arm. He looked up to see his friends for assistance. To his dismay, he found them suddenly distracted by some inanimate object in the distance.

"Well you see… I .. the prince… are… "stuttered Alexander red faced with frustration.

"So …. You are… with the Prince?" continued Hephaestion in confusion, "You and the Prince…?"

"Ahhh... do not fret young Amyntor…Alexander and the Prince are more like family. There is no need to be consumed with jealousy lad!" teased the General as he squeezed Hephaestion closer into his ribs. "Never have I seen my nephew so captivated by another. It is apparent he has great interest in you. And why not!" As he drew the boys' head closer to his chest, "as I look at you now I can see why."

Now it was Hephaestion who was uncomfortable as slowly retreated, "I did not imply that I was…"

"Come boys!" called out Cleitus as he savored in the uneasiness and embarrassment he had created among the young men under his arms.

"I am expected to meet the Prince" stated Hephaestion as he raised his head up. His announcement startled everyone around him. "The King had summoned my father to the palace. I am to accompany him."

"What!" exclaimed Ptolemy "When?"

"I believe there is a…" began Hephaestion as he raised his head to catch the rows of bulging eyes gaping at him. But his train of thought was interrupted as Cleitus gripped tighter around his ribs as he rolled out another loud laugh. "Well then it would appear that my nephew here will have his chance to introduce you to the Crown Prince of Macedonia"

"What I had not been told" interjected Alexander has he pulled away from the General's hold, "I…"

"We have plans for a hunt tomorrow" called out Perdiccas, "I am sure Alexander will be occupied in preparing for it."

"I have no time nor do I intend…" continued the Prince, "And with the hunt..."

"Well, whatever prior engagement you may have organized will need to be put aside nephew. Your father is in a fit. He is worse off than your mother, Alexander." warned the General with a grave look, "He had sent me here to ensure you were collected and made ready for your little dinner party tonight."

"Of course" responded Alexander barely audible under his heavy sigh, "The Athenians" he murmured, "They are expected tonight."

"That's it boy. So I will hear no further excuses!" advised the old General as he looked back at the other youth now quiet under his arm, "Tell me young Amyntor, have you attended a Macedonian celebration since your arrival to Pella?"

"Cleitus I see no reason…" protested the Prince with narrowed eyes affixed at the Old General. "I am sure Hephaestion has other plans".

"No! I mean I do have other plans… my father is...!" replied Hephaestion in a mild voice as he looked across at Alexander from some clue. "Tonight I am expected …"

"Do come and join us soon lad! And be prepared to hold your own." Interjected Cleitus obtusely, "I trust living in Athens has not softened you boy!" further teased the old commander as he slapped him on the back, "We are real men here not a spineless lot of swine chasing our tails."

"Hah Cleitus! You are too confident with yourself. It is known among all that you cannot even keep yourself from falling off your couch after only a few cups" waved Perdiccas dismissively to divert the General's attention. "You are a woman when drunk."

"Hmph… Perdicass, you may be of kin to the King, but you are no Philip. Come and share my couch my pretty boy and I will make a man out of you!" winked the Cleitus as he released his hold of Hephaestion and the Prince.

"It is getting late!" announced the old commander, "Alexander go and bid your new friend goodbye. Your father wished for an audience before you go run off and disappear again." He then gestured to the young companions before him, "Coenus and Hector go and escort young Amyntor to his estates. Ensure he reaches it safely. I would hate to see any harm befall him."

"I do not require an escort" interjected Hephaestion as he stood straight up prepared to face the old General, "I can see to my own…"

"Of course you can, but there has been a surge of recent attacks. I do not want to be held responsible should any harm fall upon your pretty little head." grinned Cleitus without turning to face the youth, "These boys will see you home. I will hear no further discussion on this matter!"

With a scuffle of Alexander's head, Cleitus walked away from the youths as he motioned for the others towards Hephaestion's horse.

The Prince and Hephaestion stood in silence, as they stared ill at ease at each other. "Perhaps, tomorrow… we can meet again?" started Hephaestion under his breath careful to not draw Cleitus' attention. Hephaestion leaned in closer as he watched Coenus and Hector rein his stallion to him. "If you would like too?"

"I had plans to go on a hunt in a day or so." responded Alexander as he watched Hephaestion drop his head in regret. "Perhaps you will join us?" sheepishly offered Alexander as he looked up under his brow. "It will be for local game, nothing to exertive for your leg."

"Yes! That would be nice." smiled Hephaestion unable to contain his happiness, "I can meet you here or at the training grounds. Just tell me where!"

With a look of relief, Alexander held Hephaestion's gaze, "We can come to your residence. I will send word in the morning."

"Will the Prince be joining us?" bashfully inquired Hephaestion unable to contain his curiosity, "Is what they say is true. Are you indeed close friends with him? I mean how well do you know him?"

Alexander paused taken aback slightly by the barrage of questions, He tried to appear calm as he stared out at his friends shadows atop their horses as they approached them, "Yes, I do know him. I am …well you see" stuttered in the Prince as he labored between the truth and his lies. "He and I are are… I am his… Indeed we are close." The Prince threw his eyes down to his feet when he felt Hephaestion move away from him.

"I see" whispered Hephaestion under a hint of disappointment. He caught the hesitation in Alexander's explanation, "You are one of his … boys!"

"NO!" quickly stated Alexander, "It is not like that. I mean.. it is very complicated"

"Alright then" responded Hephaestion in a deep breath, "Again it was not my intention to intrude on your personal affairs" He then took hold of the reins to his horse and motioned to leap atop of it. But he is held back by a strong arm around his shoulder.

"Hephaestion!" implored Alexander with deep sorrow and fervor in his tone. He took a step to stand directly behind his friend. He placed a hand over Hephaestion's shoulder and leaned in slightly, "I had meant what I said to you earlier. I do want there to be a possibility for us… if you will have me and can …." stammered the Prince softly.

With those words, the Young Amyntor's happiness was revitalized with confidence. He clasped his own hand over Alexander's and turned around to fully face him, "As do I Alexander."

The Prince's eyes softened and lit up by Hephaestion's response. He nodded in agreement as he watched his friend leap to his horse and tugged it around into the pathway down the hill.

"Come Nephew!" called out Cleitus taking one last jab at the Prince, "Your father waits for you."

Alexander gave no response as he watched Hephaestion descend towards the hillside. He then turned eyes darkened and narrowed at the old General, "In the future, I would expect you to not indulge in my personal affairs!"

Cleitus' cheerful face hardened as he glared down upon Alexander from his horse, "It is my duty to see to your safety my Prince!" countered the General, "This charade is of your own doing. In all good sense Amyntor's son should be told the truth."

"My personal relationships are of my own concerns Cleitus" groaned Alexander, his tone was serious but controlled as he leaped atop his horse, "A day will come when I will not take your outspokenness and candidness into my affairs lightly."

"Until that day my nephew!" smirked Cleitus unfazed by Alexander's warning, "Your life will always be my responsibility".

Alexander mounted his horse. "One day, I will be King and then you will be made to conform to my orders!"

"When that day comes and you become King Alexander, I will still do all that I must to protect your life."

The Prince made no further comment as he cursed under his breath.

Ptolemy watched as the Prince sat on his horse filled with rage. The young companion considered consoling his friend, but held back knowing Alexander's temper. Instead, the oldest comrade avoided any eye contact, as did all of his other friends. In moments of personal strife, it was common knowledge among the Prince's friends to allot him the space to cool down. Ptolemy turned to the horses riding off and watched Hephaestion descend beyond the hillside. He briefly pondered on the Prince's new friend. Never had Ptolemy known Alexander to be besotted with another person. The comrade smiled to himself as he recalled Hephaestion's remarkable good looks and intelligence. He could not deny that he too had come to like Hephaestion; yet he also had his own personal reservations. Ptolemy, as well as the others knew very little about Alexander's new friend and because of the recent attack against the Prince, all foreigners, including Hephaestion would be looked upon with suspicion. In the minds of all of the companions, there were simply far too many unexplained questions that concerned Alexander's love interest. The foremost problem that loomed over all of the Prince's companions was the coincidence of Hephaestion's arrival into Pella and the start of the attempted assassinations against him. The two events were simply too close in time. Furthermore, the recent investigation into the attacks against their Prince revealed that the mercenaries killed had all been foreigners paid with Macedonia gold, the assaults all began about four weeks ago and little information was still known about Hephaestion. The only known fact was he lived and was raised as an Athenian. Based on these factors, Ptolemy along with the others had surmised to keep a close, but quiet eye on Hephaestion, as a precautionary measure. IT was their hope, that Alexander would soon reveal his true identity to the young Amyntor. For the Prince to come clean with his new friend could only help make matters easier. The game of "duck and cover" was becoming a daunting task which only interfered with Alexander's companions' abilities to effectively protect him. They had all hoped that the Prince would come admit his true person sooner than later; but of course this was a choice for Alexander to decide alone.

The beak nosed youth is suddenly brought out of his thoughts as he heard his name called out.

"Ptolemy!" again shouted out Alexander before he nudged his horse forward, "Find Seleucus and look for me after my meeting with my father."

"Yes! Yes! My Prince, we will wait for you near the courtyard."

000000000

The cool air of the courtyard soothed Alexander's uncouth demeanor as he briskly walked through the large column doors. He was immediately greeted by Ptolemy and Seleucus before he reached the first steps of the entryway. The Prince let out a sigh of relief to see his friends. He needed to distract his emotional stress and strain from his encounter with the King.

The Prince's head was spinning from the long and grueling meeting with this father. The King had been furious with his afternoon rendezvous with Hephaestion without his guards. But more so, his father had been upset with his son's absence at the training grounds. The King had expected Alexander to lead the cavalry maneuvers for the visiting delegates from Athens. Alexander's nonappearance not only embarrassed the King but also drew concerns of a worried father towards his son's unexpected departure. Now with his son safely in the palace, the King exploded with rage that his orders of remaining within the confine of the palace had been ignored. He had commanded Alexander to remain on the grounds unless accompanied by others.

"I know you to be stubborn but not a fool!" snapped the King as he continued to berate Alexander in his personal chamber, "I had given strict orders and I expect them to be followed. At times Alexander you can rile my nerves."

"Be true father! Is it not your inability to control me like a underling ordered to _entertain_ your guests that has made you upset." argued the Prince in his own rage, "I am no minion who can be told when and what to perform."

"I am the King, Alexander and so long as I rule this kingdom and this household you will obey" yelled his father is complete fury, "It is time you learn to be a Prince!"

"I am no longer a boy Father!" protested Alexander in defense, "I have more than proven…"

"You are my son! And a Macedonian Prince!" countered the King, as he clinched his fist tight feeling his nails jab into him, "You will conduct yourself as the heir to this kingdom with responsibilities, not some peasant child free to engage in any mischievous activity he deems amusing."

"Father!... I hardly see riding out to the orchard as …."

"Be smart Alexander. There are those all around us who would seek at any opportunity to get to me through harming or killing you." firmly stated the King as he stared directly at this son, "You will be accompanied at all times! Do I make myself clear!!"

"But …"

"Fail to heed to my orders my son, and I will see to it that your newly appointed companions are sent away" demanded the King as he stopped his pacing within the room, he stared intently at his son, "Then I will personally confine you to your rooms until your leave for Mieza."

"Yes Father!" replied the Prince defeated in exasperation. He was well aware to argue any further with this father would result to his own demise. He bowed his head in submission. "I had not meant to… I had only gone out for a short ride to the Orchards."

The King's expression softened as he looked at his son and was reminded of his own youth and vitality. He held back the grin forming under this beard as he came again to appreciate the life threatening danger surrounding his son. The Macedonian Army had plans to move North next season. His intentions to gain control of the northern regions had created open hostilities with nearby states, in particular Athens. The King had been apprised assassination attempts plotted against him; but it was only recently that his son had become the main target. Though he would not waver on his pursuits for control of Greece, he would take on all necessary means to protect his son's safety. Now, as he looked upon Alexander, he began to regret having to scold and discipline him. He could not deny as a father, he truly did care and loved his only worthy heir. He walked over to his defeated son and placed a hand on his shoulder, "And who is this boy you rode with up to the Orchards?" inquired the King with laughter in his eyes, he had already received reports of Alexander's encounters with Amyntor's son. "Do I know him?"

The Prince looked up horrified. He was not prepared to discuss his little masquerade with his father. Rather quickly, Alexander struggled to play down who it was he had ridden off with explaining it was a friend and that he had not been alone. Sensing that his son was not prepared to discuss his real interest with his General's son, the King allowed for the topic to be brushed aside. Instead, he dismissed any further excuses as he again firmly reaffirmed his demand that Alexander be watchful and careful. "Yes father" promised the Prince as he bowed to this father, "I would also like to discuss with you of my plans for the hunt tomorrow." quickly asked the Prince in hopes of changing the direction of the conversation.

"Of course you may go!" quickly replied the King, "But first there is a little matter of the upcoming festivities in Eumolpia."

"Eumolpia… _Philippoplis_?" questioned the Prince in uncertainty, "What is in Eumolpia?"

"You!" smirked the King as he motioned to his son to take a seat across from him. "I intend to send you and your companions to Eumolpia for the celebrations to Dionysus in a few days"

Alexander frowned in disappointment as he listened to his father describe his plans. The Prince had hoped to spend more time with Hephaestion in the upcoming days. He was well aware that time was now against him, as his new friend was set to leave Pella in a few weeks.

00000000000000

The King silently watched as his son walk out of his chamber. Shortly there after, his royal page entered into the room, "Sire you had asked to see this as soon as it was prepared."

"Well what is it? Do you expect me to guess?" ruffed out the King impatiently.

"Sire, I apology, it is tonight's guest list!" nervously replied the young page who kept his eyes on the floor as he answered. "You had requested for it."

"Ah yes!' exclaimed the King with a lightened tone as he reached out to review the parchment. He stood quietly studying the list. Suddenly his eyes widened in absolute delight. "Amyntor, he will be present. Excellent!" He then looked across at the young page, "Have a couch prepared for my dear friend and his son next to mine. I wish for him to join me as soon as he arrives." The page stood bemused as the King's face contorted in pure happiness then laughter, "Make sure the wine flows continuous tonight. I expect it will be needed, especially by the Prince."

0000000

"Alexander" stated Ptolemy as he elbowed against the Prince's ribs to bring him out of his thoughts, "Did your meeting go well with the King?"

The Prince shook his head to concentrate on his friend. "As well as expected" replied Alexander, "He was truly upset and would barter no further excuses in the future. I am to always be accompanied by my companions."

"He was not angry enough to have you confined to your rooms" chided Seleucus, "And I see no marks of punishment. You still are able to walk."

"Seleucus at times I wonder if you put any thoughts to your words before you speak" reached out the beaked nosed youth to shove his friend aside, "I should have asked Perdiccas to join me."

"I am more competent then that pretty boy!"

"I see you are still sore about losing your lover, Jasen to him" teased Ptolemy, "Perhaps if you removed that grizzly beard on your face, you would look less like a wild beast."

"Ha it was not my face that pleased him!" rebuffed the dark eyed youth as he stroked his thick beard, "Beside we are not all cursed with a beaked nose to distract the maidens from less than endearing qualities." snarled the youngest companion as he gave a quick glance to his friend's lower region.

Alexander smiled knowing he could count on his friends to help lift his mood. "Father has granted me leave to go on our hunt", began Alexander as he quickened his pace forcing his two comrades to break their conversation.

"As a matter of fact, my father has ordered me… us to attend the Dionysus celebrations in Eumolpia."

"But these ceremonies are to begin soon in a few days." stated Ptolemy as he finally walked in step with the Prince, "And it's a full day ride out to this region."

"Ah! the good King has allowed you one day to hunt and in return four days celebration in a dissolute village." Added the red haired youth as he shrugged at Ptolemy's glare, "Hardly a suitable place for such an important celebration."

"He has demanded I go only if I bring my companions along, if only to ensure I am not alone" replied Alexander, he turned to his friend, "Unless you have other more important matters to attend to, Seleucus?"

"Of course misery loves company" joked Ptolemy, "But there will be good wine and from me, you will hear no issue in participating in any "ritual" for consummating the celebration."

"With women with beards longer than Coenus" mumbled Seleucus, "I would rather go for livestock"

"Then you shall fit in quite well, knowing your past preferences for goats!" annoying added Alexander, "Eumolpia has prospered over the years. Their population has grown since my father conquered them. The region has changed. I am sure all of my friends will not be lacking in offers for their ritual sacrifices."

"Well then you can always count on my loyalty my Prince to join you" half smiled Seleucus as he realized the error in his earlier comment, "When do we leave?"

"The morning after the hunt" stated Alexander as he drew his attention ahead of him, "As you know, I have asked Hephaestion to join us on this hunt." The Prince then hesitated mid sentence as he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder. Alexander gave out a deep sigh as he stared at the ground, "I need to… it is time that I reveal my true identity to him."

The companions exchange troubled glances behind Alexander's shoulder. Neither was willing to reply first.

"That is a wise decision" agreed Ptolemy as he gestured Seleucus to acknowledge the brilliance of the Prince's idea, "Hephaestion would understand."

"Yes!" added Seleucus with enthusiasm, "It cannot be expected he would be too upset with you … for your deception these past weeks."

Ptolemy immediately slammed an open hand on his friend's back with a look of shock as Alexander peeked up in anguish as he absorbed the truth in his friend's remark.

"Alexander! Hephaestion is a reasonable man and I can already see he has been taken by you… for who you are…" quickly offered the older Ptolemy, again as he stared amazed at his fellow companion's idiocy.

"Yes Yes… of course! His feelings are for you as a blacksmith's son, not as a prince" struggled the red haired youth as he carefully thought upon each word he spoke, "I do not believe your relationship with him will change"

"We will all…" directed Ptolemy towards himself and to Seleucus, "All of your friends will do whatever you need to convince Hephaestion of this."

"I gather then you find him trustworthy?" inquired Seleucus, "Though he is an Athenian?"

"Of course" confidently stated the Prince, "Why not? He was born in Macedonia!"

"Surely, Hephaestion can be trusted" chimed in Ptolemy baffled at his friend's continued lack of judgment, "He is the son of a General."

"I agree Hephaestion can be made to understand but will he forgive me for my deception" replied Alexander, "He has more than proven his values. Honesty and loyalty are very important to him."

"But once he comes to know that you _are_ a Prince, and not a Blacksmith's son" offered Seleucus, "Hephaestion will come to understand and appreciate that these are dangerous times. You are only being careful."

"In these rare moments, I must agree with Seleucus" added Ptolemy, "It is apparent Hephaestion's interests are with _who_ you are, not as to your status."

"Yes, of course!" replied Alexander his confidence strengthened in his voice, "But I do not wish to reveal that I am the Prince of Macedonia until the hunt! Is that clear?"

"Well than you have your plan Alexander" smiled Seleucus as he clasped an arm around the Prince's back, "Until the Hunt!"

"By the Gods!" whispered Alexander as he gave a small grin and continued to walk towards his rooms. "Let us hope my plan _is_ successful"

0000000000

_Later that afternoon hidden on the palace grounds,_

The dark eyes followed the last of his men as they took their seat in the tiny room. He waited patiently for his men to settle before addressing them. In all appearance the hired mercenaries looked nothing more than the common servants and guards of the palace grounds. For almost six months, the plans for the assassination of the Crown Prince of Macedonia had been in developments with various scenarios prepared. The recent failed attacks in the palace and at the marketplace had been an unexpected setback. The assassins now looked to other options which would require careful strategizing. The leader of the small band of hired soldiers had abandoned all efforts to kill the King himself opting for the Prince, believing he would be an easier target. It was their hope by eliminating the King's only heir, the barbarian ruler would cease in his need to control and conquer the Northern Greek nations. It was the assassins hope that by the death of the Prince, it would drive home to the King the enmity and opposition felt by the other states.

The dark eyed leader watched as the youngest recruit entered into the room.

"Lock the doors!" ordered the commander, "There is not much time."

Quickly the men settled into a restless silence as their leader took his place at the center of the cramped room. "Among us today we have a delegate of Athens with a message from Demosthenes."

Slowly a heavy set, lightly bearded man pushed off the wall to step into the forefront of the room. He was dressed in a dark chiton laced with gold trimmings. His face was chapped and burnt from an over exposure to the sun. It was apparent the man was not accustomed to outdoor activities. He looked up with dark eyes at his small audience and cleared his throat. The delegate astutely addressed the small group of men.

"Demosthenes has sent me with more funding to support your endeavors here. He is pleased with your purpose and is quite anxious for positive results." The Athenian raised his brow as if uncertain as to whether the men before him understood his words, "The Macedonian King seeks to create a Greek council in which he will appoint himself as leader. Of course we cannot allow this to happen. Demosthenes along with many others are prepared to go up against this tyrant king and do all that is necessary to make this quest an impossibility. However, if you men are able to prove successful here, with your mission, than many of our brothers will be spared and no further blood will need to be spilt." At that moment, almost on cue, the dark eye leader shifted up to the left of the delegate.

"For these reason men, we must move swiftly. We are the few selected who have been entrusted with this important enterprise!" exclaimed the leader as he raised his hand into a clinched fist to emphasize his point, "If we are to prove ourselves successful here, then many of our fellow brothers, your sons, your fathers, will be saved from having to meet these barbarians on the battlefield!"

"When will we make our move?" called out a man standing towards the back of the room dressed in a servant uniform, "I grow tired of waiting on the needs of these tribal ruffians." The men in the room all grumbled in agreement.

"I hear your grievances my friends!" continued the mercenary commander, "I too have been forced to serve these degenerates far to long. But if we can continue to intermingle among them, unnoticed for awhile longer, I promise we will be successful."

"When?" again asked the man against the wall, "How soon can we expect to finally make our move?"

"Tonight there is be a banquet" responded the leader of the mercenaries, as he looked out to the youth located at the back of the room, "I have assigned a few of our comrades the task of getting close to the Prince. At the most convenient opportunity, he will strike. It is my hope, by the Gods, that this plan will convince King Philip to abandon his aspirations for conquering Greece." Several of the men turn to look at the young man, with a look of suspicions and doubt.

"How are we to know he can execute this plan? We … I have never seen him before." Once more chimed in the servant dressed mercenary in the back of the room. "He looks to be too young to even carry a weapon."

"He is more than trained and capable." admonished the dark eyed leader, "He has been here a few weeks already and has assessed the Prince's routines and relationships. His youthful appearance will allot him the abilities to move and blend within the palace unnoticed."

"We also have it in good grounds that General Amyntor has returned to Pella, along with this son" interjected the Athenian delegate as looked at the youth in the back of the room, "His presence may also prove useful."

"How does this work in our favor?" called out another voice from within the crowd of men, "It is well known Amyntor represents only the interests of King Philip."

"Ah! His son is Athenian and a former student of Demosthenes" continued the delegate undeterred by the hostility growing in the room, "His son, has already created a bond with the Prince. I suspect they have forged a friendship. With this, I believe he can be persuaded to join our cause through either gold or force. Also, accompanying the young Amyntor is Demosthenes' nephew, Pericles. He is the lover of the General's son."

"So this Perciles, he has influence over the General's boy?" called out a voice in the small room, "Surely, Amnytor's son is a follower of his father's cause".

"I have said enough men!" cut the dark eyed leader, "As I have said we will influence Amnytor's son"

"Why not just poison the Prince?" exclaimed another mercenary, "Or kill him in his sleep!"

"The last two failed attempts have incited safety measures and heightened security around the Prince. Even his closest friends have been made companions. Each day, Alexander's food is closely tasted and guards have been doubled and ordered around him at all times."

"How do you expect to get close to the Prince?" questioned another from the room.

"Listen and I will tell you how!" quickly replied the leader, "Tonight at the banquet….."

_TBC_

Sorry for the delay! Hope you were not disappointed! I promise there is more ready to go... but lets see how this is received first. (I am a little rusty). I am going on vacation again - Lake Tahoe -next week!

This is dedicated to my "sisters"! Thanks for inspiring me out of my writer's block and last week! Big Hug and Smile all the way around!


	7. Chapter 7 The Banquet Part I

_**Chapter 7 – The Banquet**_

_That Night at the Palace,_

Hepheastion stood in awe with a surprise appreication for the interior design and magnificence of the royal palace. He slowly walked up the small steps that led through the large pillars that opened up into the grand wooden doors. Hephaestion looked around as he entered into a wide spacious receiption area. He saw the bright brazens were set high up on the walls to reveal beautifully woven rugs and fresco hanging. The décor of heroric and glorious images of battle scenes and local landscape added life to the room. Hephaestion took sight of the various sculptures and tapestries that accented the room. He presumed the duplicity of the images of these alabaster statuettes to be that of the King, observing the molded patch that covered the right eye.

Hephaestion quickly noted the heavy presence of guards throughout the entry way leading into the banquet room. There was one stationed at each corridor of the hallway. Had it not been for the low key sound of instrumental music that lingered in the air, mixed with the voices of the boisterous laughter, the scene before Hephaestion would appear more like of a war council than a dinner celebration. The young Amyntor could not help but be distracted by the diverse ambience of the room as he tried to follow closely behind his father who led him and Pericles towards the entrance way into the banquet.

As they finally entered into the banquet hall, Hephaestion was again taken in by the opulent extravagance of the room. The hall was filled with men dressed in richly made garments. As he followed his father through the makeshift archway leading through the stone pillars, he was overwhelmed by the grandiosity of the dining hall. He immediately took sight of the white draped couches spread throughout the room. The purpose of the arrangement was apparent, it was to force the guests to interact and engage rather then cluster apart in their small isolated seating areas. In the center of the hall, encircled within a raised brick wall, sat a large fire pit, ablaze with huge flames. On the walls, Hephaestion could see even more colorful and designed rugs and massive plaques and ceramic relief. The room was alive with activity and commotion. Distracted with his surroundings, Hephaestion had lost sight of his father. He searched the room before going further in from the doorway, when he felt the presence of another standing next to him.

"They appear civilized yet under all this décor they are nothing more than _barbaros_." grumbled Pericles with little regard to the guards standing before him, "This façade of civility is sickening."

Hephaestion's face hardened as he was shook out of his admiration of the interior design. He quickly reached out to forcefully grab Pericles' upper arm, "You will conduct yourself according." forcefully exclaimed Hephaestion as he stood close to his friend's face, "I will not have you make a mockery of my father's generosity in allowing you to join us!"

The taller youth stared at this friend with a bemused look, as he felt his fists clenched at his side, "You have come to love these people" snided Pericles with complete contempt, "There was a time you saw them as I did!"

"Never!" countered Hephaestion unwilling to release his hold, "It was you alone. But perhaps It was only my fleeting fascination for you that convinced me to listen. I never truly believed your Uncle's propaganda. By no means have I ever looked upon _these_ _Macedonians_, as non-Greeks, as barbarians. As I spend more time here, I come to learn the truth among all the lies I had heard in Athens." He then stepped closer, "You seem to forget, I am one of THEM. These are my people!"

The lanky and deft Athenian nodded prepared to respond, but held back as he saw the harshness in Hephaestion expression, "Let us call a truce Hephaestion!" he relented in a soft tone, as he heard his former lover describe the insignificance of their affair, "I do not wish to argue with you." He then instinctively reached out to place his hand over friend, "You are right. I just want things to be as they were before. To remind you of us".

Hephaestion yanked his arm away, "There can never be an US!" angrily barked the young Amyntor, "It is over!"

"It is because of that meaningless boy!" agitatedly responded the arrogant youth, "You have allowed yourself to fall for a mere blacksmith!"

Taking note of the attention being aimed at them by other guests entering into the hall, Hephaestion again grabbed hold of his friend to yank him outside the doors of the palace. He looked solemn and hard at this former lover, "My personal affair is of no concern to you!" stated the Young Amyntor as he stood inches from his friend, "But hear me well for I will only tell you once. It is better to love a blacksmith then the ass of a mule." His eyes then grew darker, "Alexander is a far better man than you, no matter he be a blacksmith, a farmer or a King."

"Alexander! Love?" exclaimed Pericles as he repeated the name to confirm that he had been replaced, "Alexander... that is the name of this peasant boy. Ha! He is nothing. Of no significance…"

"Stay away from me and Alexander!" warned Hephaestion as he reached out to take hold of Pericles' arms with both hands. He then paused as his expression gradually softened. Hephaestion soon realized he could offer not further explanation. His former lover was nothing more than a heartbroken and pathetic boy. Any words Hephaestion put forward would be in vein. With this knowledge, he released his hold and stepped back to look straight at this friend without a shadow of amity, "Go home Pericles! Go Home to Athens!" He stated again and without another glance, he turned and walked away.

Pericles let out a deep sigh of relief. He flattened the creases of his chiton as he felt the disdainful glares darting at him. With little regard to those gathered in the hall, he stood straight and regained his composure. He then scanned around to find the men he had met earlier in the market. The lanky youth then slightly nodded in recognition as he looked across to see Hephaestion enter into the banquet, "Soon Hephaestion you will come to see how things should be!" growled Pericles under this breath as he casually walked up to the men across from him and briefly stood before them. He said nothing to the men at first as he stared to examine a rug hanging on the wall, appearing to admiring it. Pericles then skimmed to face the dark eyed man beside him, "Very well" he whispered, "I agree. I will be in the courtyard."

000000

Having deserted his friend near the doorway, Hephaestion proceeded further into the banquet hall. Quickly the crowd grew thick. It suddenly became a shoving match as Hephaestion pushed his way through the masses of bodies. The distant Northern dialect of the men conversing around him filled the air. He was seething with rage at Pericles' continued impudence and grimaced in disgust as he reflected upon his friend's belief toward the "unrefined language" being spoken in the room. Hephaestion pushed through the crowd to find his father motioning towards him.

"There you are!" stated the old Amyntor taking in his son's flustered look, "Is everything alright?" He then looked over his son's shoulder, "Where is Pericles?"

"It is nothing father!" replied Hephaestion with a small smile and little regard for his old friend, "I am sure he will be here shortly."

"Here I am!' came a voice then a grip on the Hephaestion's shoulder, "Sorry, I was distracted with the magnificent décor around us!" Pericles came to stand close to his former lover as he threw a quick wink. Immediately, Hephaestion jerked his shoulder free of his friend's hold.

"Very well!" suspiciously responded the General as he saw the obvious annoyance in his son's eyes, "Try not to wonder off…" he continued to say until he heard a shout from the other side of the room.

"Amyntor!" called out a voice from across the outer edge of the room, "Amyntor Here!" Hephaestion turned to the male voice calling out his family name. He immediately distinguished two older men impressively dressed in fine woven chiton. They stood before a small group of commanders. They were all strikingly dressed in purple chlamys clasped together with a star pendant, similar to his father. At the head of the group, waving to the newly arrived guests was the King's highest ranking General, Parmenion. Alongside the gray haired leader, was the taller and ever stately Antipater. Hephaestion eyes widened as he came to also recognize, the loutish but gentle Cleitus. The young man's heart raced in excitement as his hopes of finding Alexander at the banquet lightened his mood.

Excitedly, General Amyntor headed towards his comrades with his son and Pericles in tow. "Amyntor!" again called out Parmenion, "You have finally found time to join your old friends here at the palace" as he motioned for a servant carrying a tray of wine to move towards them, "Come to join us for some…." But he was roughly interrupted by an arm that reached out in front of him.

"Amyntor has been here over a month and only now he finds time to visit" playfully scolded Antipater as he reached out to offer a bowl of wine to his friend, "I blame you Parmenion, you were never one to be a good host!"

"I was made to wait to be invited!" laughed out the older Amyntor, as he eagerly took the bowl, "Having been away from Court has put me at a disadvantage."

"Nonsense!" cut Cleitus as he threw an arm to embrace his old comrade, "I have it on good information that our King had sent for you on more than one occasion."

"What is this I hear? You would dare to deny Philip his request" replied Antipater in disbelief of what he was hearing, "I have never known _you, Amyntor, _to deny anything to our King. I remember a time when we were boys…"

Just then the older Amyntor withdrew his bowl from his lips, "There is no need to dredge the past!' he tersely looked as his friend with raised brows and a slight shake of his head. He then pointed to Parmenion, "I see that you have primped up nicely for this special occasion. If I am not mistaken Parmenion, I do believe you have on your best chiton tonight. Is that the one you wore for your union ceremony to Adrie?"

"You jest!" teased Antipater out of character from his usual regal demeanor, "See this bulge" pointed the General to his comrade's mid abdominal area, "It has expanded out just like our old friend's ego. You must know this chiton he wears was made to be worn long."

"It is only this "healthy" appearance that keeps me looking youthful" winked Parmenion as he patted his small protruding stomach, "Soon we will be out on campaign, and back in shape."

"Well then, I stand corrected" added the taller general, "It would seem our old friend here is merely stockpiling enough supply to supplement a grueling winter" again as he tapped his comrade's round belly, "This is good news. I had feared he was with child!"

The men laugh in amusement as they all decided to join in to exchange childhood stories about Parmenion's adolescent insecurities.

"And who are these young men you have brought with you!" inquired Cleitus as he nudged Amyntor at the youths beside him. "I do believe the handsome one is your son, Hephaestion!"

"General Cleitus" acknowledged the Hephaestion with laughter in his eyes, "It is good to see you again!"

"You have already met?" stated the Older Amyntor bewildered, "When?"

"I had met the lad near the training ground!" quickly offered Cleitus, "And who is this other boy, another son?" The dark haired general continued on ignoring his old friend's look of perplexity, "I had thought you had only one!"

"No… No!" explained Hephaestion severing any opportunity for his former lover to speak, "This is Pericles, an old friend from Athens. He will be leaving here in a few days."

"Joy to you!" stepped up Pericles as he extended his hand to greet Cleitus and the others, "It is true, I await for my escort to arrive. But know I have found it truly an experience visiting this City." Hephaestion and his father stood in amazement by the lanky youth's response and smiled dumbfounded at his remarks.

"Haaa!" exclaimed Parmenion, "Perhaps you may soon find yourself taking leave with the visiting delegates from Athens. Their stay here may be over shortly." Just then, a loud roar of laughter boomed from across the room distracting the men.

00000000

From across the room, the King sat agitatedly as he took all his will to restrain himself from lounging at the stumpy grizzly bearded man talking to him. This envoy from Athens had been expected weeks earlier and now here, they expect to dictate the topic of conversation, the future course of Macedonia. For what seemed like hours, the King listened to the Athenian delegation press their point upon him to stall his plans to move further North until a meeting could be held with the Greece council. But the King dismissed any more discussion as he disregarded their proposals. Phillip had no intention of being told how to run his campaign or his kingdom by any pompous intellects. The King thought the Athens to know nothing of war or peace except what they can gain in riches to fill his pockets.

"Philip you must heed towards a more democratic system if you wish to gain any credibility with the other city states" explained the Athenian delegate as he grabbed for another handful of olives. "You must come to take note that your policy of ruling as a single monarch will be viewed as less egalitarian"

"Yet you make no qualms for the vast wealth and power of my kingdom" angrily retorted Philip "Had I listened and followed your plans, Macedonia would still be nothing more than a small farm state."

"Democracy!" blunted Alexander roguishly, as he reclined back in his couch, "It is but a farce to have the elite class rule. The 'Athenian democracy' you speak of, to be 'ruled by the people" is a misnomer in which only the _very_ rich people possess the power. How long have the Athenians and Sparta fought among themselves to be the dominating super power?" He paused to drink his wine then looked across at the delegation intently, "You wish only to control Macedonia as a subordinate, to be told when to fight, what to think, how to act."

The prince then smirked proudly as their visiting guests looked upon him stumped. Alexander was in his element as he relished in the moment. He was well versed from his lessons with Aristotle as to the policies and histories of the neighboring Greek states. He knew how to argue and held no fear in speaking out his mind. "This system of a 'city-states' you describe works only for the benefit of Athens.' Continued the Prince, "As a larger city, Athens, has been able to manipulate and threaten their smaller and defenseless allies into submission. But be assured, Macedonia is not weak and we will not be intimidated."

Annoyingly, the short dark eyed delegate growled at the Prince, "What would a boy know of the ways of politics and policies?" smirked out the guest, "You have no experiences of the real world."

"I know more than enough" retorted Alexander smugly as he shot up to sit upright on his couch, "History tells no lies. You may recall during your fifteen year conflict with Sparta, it was the Athenians who mocked the Spartans for their 'cogs and military ideologies'. Yet towards the end of the Peloponnesian War, it was the Spartans who bested you."

"Aye where is their society today?" smartly countered another one of the delegates as he sat forward confident in his response, "Sparta is nothing more than an insignificant village, well pass their prime."

"Need you be reminded …we. Macedonians are no Spartans! My father and his army are more organized and better trained. And must I remind you we are far wealthier than the Spartans ever were." angrily replied the Prince in a control tone, "You would be a fool to underestimate us!"

"Of course! Of course!, I… we make no quarrels with your father's status or his…." Withdrew the scaled face Athenian who now sat back slumped on his couch, "I only meant that Sparta had made their mistakes which I know King Philip does not seek to duplicate."

"No the King will not! But what shames me is your lack of appreciation for my father and his achievements as a leader. You delay your visit here having my father wait on you like some mere servant." Alexander leaned forward sternly to challenge the delegate, "Do not think we are not aware of your "meetings" with the Thebans and Thessalians. You come here speaking of peace, but beyond our city walls, Athens along with the other _states_ continue to refuse to recognize our King not only to his status, but as to being Greek. You hold no regard to my father's kingship … or Macedonian's place as a nation. We are not fools!"

The King gave a thunderous laugh at the hilarity of watching the humiliation shadow over his pretentious guests. "It would seem that my son has outsmarted you." Again, roared Philip joyfully with pride at Alexander's brilliant handling of the delegates. His son would make a worthy leader one day.

"Tell me Philip are we to expect another to join us tonight" interject the third delegate as he turned to point to the vacant couch beside the King. "Who do you expect?" The scrawny delegate humbly smiled hoping to divert Alexander's father's attention.

"Ah yes… I expect my friend Amyntor to join us here tonight" grinned the King as he took a swig of his wine and squinted at his son's response, "I do believe you are all familiar with my ambassador in Athens?"

"Of course Amyntor, he is a good man" replied the short stubby Athenian, "He is clever and quite sharp with his tongue"

"Yes! Amyntor could always talk his way out anything. Indeed, he has been gifted by the Gods for his skills in argument and debate." proudly offered the King, "Amyntor is in town with his son, Hephaestion for the season. I do expect them both to join us here tonight."

At that moment, Alexander's mouth dropped as his eyes turned white in surprise. It was now the Prince who sat up straight with a nervous expression. He looked painfully at the entryway watchful for Hephaestion's appearance. Quickly gathering his bearings, the Prince turned cold face at the King, "Father, perhaps I should go and greet some of the other guests." He shuffled off his couch to stand, "I cannot allow for all my attention to be taken by the visiting delegates. Surely we will have more time together in our talks over the next days."

The King smiled fully aware of Alexander's obvious discomfort and edginess. He knew having once announced Hephaestion's presence at the banquet it would have some affect on his son. He nodded in acknowledgment as he ceased his laughter to look at his straight-faced son, "Of course go!" spurred out the King as he gestured for more wine trying to appear oblivious with Alexander's change in behavior, "Go and enjoy yourself".

00000000

Hephaestion looked toward the direction of lively noise to see a few men in the center of the room atop several elaborately decorated couches. He watched the source of the boisterous laughter sitting in the middle of the couches. The well-built man was dressed impressively in a white chiton with dark colored plum trimmings interwoven with gold. He wore an ornate twisted gold belt with a matching band around his head. But what attracted Hephaestion, was the large fibula of the _Vergina_ _Star_ that held the black chlamys around the man's shoulder.

The young Amyntor studied the man who sat in the center of the room. Contrary to the richly made garment, Hephaestion knew instantly the man to be the ruler, the King of the Macedonians. He stared studying King Philip and thought how frightful he appeared. The leader of the growing Macedonian nation wore a black patch over his right eye. His long auburn hair converged with a small beard that hugged over his square face. His yellow stained teeth stood out behind his thick mustache that frowned over his lips. From his distance, Hephaestion could make out the battle scars that were rooted across both the King's arms and lower legs. The man reminded Hephaestion of the stories his father used to tell about _Kuklōps, _the terrifying one-eye beastwho once roamed the lands_. _

As he watched the King engage in some conversation, Hephaestion scrutinized the other men gathered around the ruler. The guest did not appear to be all to amused with the boisterous laughter and unruly slaps across their backs. They looked to be frustrated and perhaps embarrassed as the King continued to invoke them. Hephaestion knew these men to be Athenians simply based on their arrogant demeanor and overly dressed garments. They all wore a deep colored chiton which clashed with the lightness of those in the room. The delegates appeared to be guests to a funeral game rather than a festive celebration. Hephaestion shook his head in extreme pleasure as he watched the delegation squirm in their seats, as if victims of some crude joke, a pun of a cruel satire.

"I understand it was you Amyntor who arranged for this little delegation we see before our King" announced Cletuis his detest for the visiting guests apparent, "They do not appear to be very pleased."

"I merely arranged for what the King had ordered!" defended the Old General, "I had warned Philip the meeting would be for waste."

"Well no doubt the King should have listened to you!" agreed the leader of the Royal Guards, "As the Ambassador in Athens, you would know more than any other on how to handle these arrogant mules!"

"Ah this reminds me. Is it true Philip denied your request for a retirement" questioned Parmenion as he reached out to grip his friend's shoulder, "You should have known Philip would never let you go"

"We came to a compromise" responded Amyntor with a slight smile, "I have been allowed to retire in…."

"In a season or two" interjected Parmenion with a swelling chuckle, "He needs you too much!"

"I will continue to serve Philip in Athens for one more season" emphasized the older General, as he realized the astound look from his son. He had yet to discuss this new arrangement with Hephaestion. It had been their hopes that they would visit the Greek Coastlines for a short time after their visit to Pella. "I do intent to leave my post…"

"Of course!" consoled Antipater unconvincingly, "But for the time being, it is good to have you here". He then looked to Amyntor's son, "Now tell me have you decided on whether you will be sending Hephaestion to Mieza?"

"I have yet to discuss this with him!" quickly stuttered the older General, as he tried to push the topic aside, "But that matter has yet to be settled with the King and my son."

"Well tell me Hephaestion!" cut Parmenion as he now looked at the auburn youth standing before him, "Have you met the King of Macedonia?"

"No Sir!" replied Hephaestion as he tried to recover from his father's new future plans, "It is my first time here at the palace."

"I believe his son is also here" continued the gray heard commander, "Have you met the Prince?"

"Sadly Sir I have yet to meet any member of the royal family" replied Hephaestion as he again turned to look over at the King. "I was here earlier today and…" he began to explain, when he leaned his head forward and squinted his eyes with raised brows to look closely at the young man quickly dashing away from the royal couches. Just then, Hephaestion's eyes enlarged into two large pools. He could not believe who was across from him. He was in complete disbelief, "Alex…an…der?" hesitated Hephaestion under his breath. He concentrated harder, and then with sudden affirmation, the young Amyntor took a step forward, "Alexander!"

_TBC_

000000000

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I am taking off for vacation next week… so lemme know if you want to next chapter posted before I leave! ;}

P.S. Big hugs and Smiles again to my "sisters" and to Stella – hope you are enjoying your _vacation_! Hey Ann – this chapter is dedicated to you!


	8. Chapter 8 The Banquet Part II

_**Chapter 8 – The Encounter**_

With his father's approval, the Prince casually moved off his couch. He headed swiftly towards the couches of Ptolemy and Coenus. His companions at once take sight of their frazzled friend. They brush aside their female escorts to sit up on their couches in anticipation of Alexander's approach. Instinctively, the companions were alerted that something was awry with their prince. Alexander comes to stand before the couches and offered no greeting or regards to the bemused women stretched forward as they reached out for the company of their men. Instead, the Prince stood troubled and high strung. "Hephaestion is expected here tonight" rushed Alexander as he tried to maintain control of his rapid breathing, "I had forgotten that my father had mentioned this to me several weeks ago. Be vigilant and see to it that every effort is made to keep him from me."

"Of course Alexander" promptly responded Ptolemy through a hush tone, "We will keep a look out" as he focused his attention towards the doors. They were suddenly interrupted by a fretful Perdiccas who almost fell over himself as he bumped into the group of men from behind them.

"Alexa…" exasperatedly cried out the tall blond youth, "Hep.. Hephaest…"

"I am aware!" cut Alexander as he turned sharply, "He is expected here…"

"No Alexander! He is _here_!" pushed forward Perdiccas as he made an effort to stand before the Prince to force him to look towards his direction, "He is being introduced to your father as we speak."

Cautiously and discreetly, Alexander rotated his head over Perdiccaa' shoulder to where his father was located. He could see and hear his father's robust laughter as he watched Hephaestion, the older Amyntor and Pericles be introduced to the King along side Parmenion and Antipater.

"Zeus' Balls!" cursed the Prince as he swung back to his friends, "By all the Gods!!"

"What will you do?" gushed out Coenus as he smartly stood behind the Prince to obstruct a clear view of him, "He is now before your father. They appear to be looking around the room" further explained Ptolemy who stood opposite of the King's couches for a better view. Coenus motioned for Perdiccas to stand along side him to create a barrier with their bodies.

Ptolemy led Alexander forward to his couch as he joined the others to create a more spread-out wall. "They look to be talking among themselves … now to the Athens" described the older youth with a play by play account of Hephaestion's activities. "Ares' Cock! Your father has instructed Amyntor to sit next to him along with Hephaestion and that bastard friend of his."

"They now sit facing in our direction" further explained Coenus as he peeked swiftly over his shoulder through his long hair across the room, "Zeus!... Hephaestion has caught sight of us. He is now talking to his father."

"He is getting up!" announced Ptolemy "Wait! His friend has stopped him!"

"Ptolemy! Coenus!" stated the Prince as he kept his head faced down to the floor. He curses under his breath; his charade would need to end. This game of hide and seek was taking its toll. Alexander was no coward yet he could not help but fear the repercussion of Hephaestion's feelings for him should he reveal the truth. With a deep sigh, he docked his head lower as he shielded himself behind the wall his companions have created, "Move in and distract him!"

00000000

Hephaestion kept his eyes on the youth talking to Ptolemy and Coenus; however because of his distance and the position of the fAlexander's friends, he remained indecisive as to his perception. The young Amyntor studied Alexander's comrades unable to decipher whether his new friend was among them. He had been astounded to find Alexander among the group of men talking across from him. It was Hephaestion's hope he had not been wrong. He had not been able to stop thinking of Alexander after their short time together in the orchard. He longed to see his new friend, if only to be in his presence. He again studied the men across him as he settled down near the King. He sorted out his attention as he tried to determine whether it had been Alexander he had seen. In need of making sense of the situation, Hephaestion turned to his father offering some excuse of his need to "relieve" himself and get some air. He then quickly moved off his couch to head across the room.

"I will go with you" offered Pericles, "You should not wander through the palace alone!"

"I will manage!" stated Hephaestion preoccupied to give any real regard to his old friend, "I do not need your help." With a smirk, he brushed Pericles hand, "I am more than competent to _handle_ myself." His response caused a small chuckle from the King and his father. "I will be right back!" With that, the young Amyntor stepped into the direction of Ptolemy's and Coenus' couches.

Pericles' expression darkened as he heard the murmured snickers behind him. The young Athenian could feel jealousy burn through him. He knew Hephaestion's reason for leaving their couches. He too had seen the young blacksmith across the room. Pericles had enough with his friend's little infatuation. He would need to put an end to this little affair before it escalated any further. Contrary to all that he had heard at the mercenaries meeting, early that evening, the lanky youth remained unconvinced that Hephaestion's new love interest was indeed the Crown Prince of Macedonia. He would need to see for himself later in the courtyard. Pericles had been advised by the mercenaries' leader that within the royal court, rumors have been circulating that the Prince had been spending time with Hephaestion. However, it was also gossiped that the Prince had not revealed his true identity to the young Amyntor. Based on this information, it was speculated by the assassins that Alexander would not risk talking to Hephaestion openly and in public before all those in Court. It was expected that Alexander would be forced to lure Hephaestion to his rooms at the very least. On these assumptions, it was presumed in order for the Prince to reach his apartments he would be required to cross through the royal courtyard. The plan, as Pericles understood was to subdue the Prince in the gardens, if not kill him there. The young Athenian glanced to the delegate who had attended the earlier meeting, and with a subtle nod, he leaned into the General Amyntor to offer his own personal excuses to leave the hall. He then turned and headed towards the rear entrance of the banquet hall.

000000

"Perdiccas!" signaled Alexander, as he looked up at the blond haired youth, "Come with me! I believe your evening's attire may be of use to me!" He studied his friend taking note of their similarities in hair color, body built and physique. The Prince had the ingenious idea that Perdiccas could serve as an excellent decoy, and why not was he not his cousin.

"Of course!" obeyed the blond haired youth without a hint of hesitation, "I see your plan. I would make a good decoy playing you. Hephaestion can look to me to be the Prince."

"Only from a far distance" joked Coenus to lighten the tense scene, "Just do not speak and you will not give away your lack of intelligence."

"There is no need to be envious!" playfully countered the more handsome youth, "You may see yourself as a worthy double for Cleitus or perhaps Alexander's old tutor."

"Enough!" snapped Alexander in obvious agitation, "Let us go!"

"No worries Alexander" consoled Perdiccas with a calm tone, "I will do all that is necessary to convince Hephaestion I am you."

"Ah huh!" mockingly grinned Alexander, "My cousin, your cleverness and quickness will make you a fine general one day!"

"Well then lead the way!" motioned Perdiccas, "I am but your humble servant ready to serve!"

"Go! Alexander" rushed Ptolemy, "Hephaestion has spotted you!"

"Come Perdiccas, let us go to the gardens" instructed the Prince as he led his friend through the crowd, "Stay close and try not to get lost!"

"Do not worry, I will be on you like bee to a honey" lightheartedly responded the blond youth, "How I do enjoy these little games of hide and seek!"

"I would suppose you are accustomed to such antics" jabbed Alexander over his shoulder, "You are constantly avoiding those women and men of court."

"Only those to who claim me to be the father!" laughed out Perdiccas, "It is both a blessing and a curse!"

"Of course, one that you relish too well in!" countered Alexander, "Come we must hurry!" Through the thick crowd of men, the two youths pushed their way making a mad dash towards the back entrance of the hall into the royal gardens.

00000000

As Hephaestion made his way to the couch, out of nowhere, a group of servants crossed his path as he attempted to walk into the direction of Prince. Hephaestion struggled to push pass the servants and dancers as they headed to the King's couches. He arched his neck around through the crowd as he tried to search out the Blacksmith's son. With little further fanfare, he finally reaches Ptolemy and Coenus who stood gathered around two young women.

"Ptolemy!" called out Hephaestion. "Have…"

"Hephaestion!" exclaimed the beak nosed youth, who immediately embraced the unexpected visitor, "I had no knowledge you would be here tonight! You remember Coenus?"

"Yes" replied the green eyed, youth with his short auburn hair hanging on his shoulder, "I had met you in the training grounds earlier today!"

"Joy to you Coenus!" half smiled Hephaestion as he briefly examined the baby faced youth dressed in a blue chiton similar to his, "My father had been invited by the King." distractedly replied Hephaestion as he turned to look in the area of the nearby couches for the Prince, "Have you seen Alexander? Was that not him I saw you speaking with just now?"

"Alexander?" stated a voice beside Hephaestion. "He is here?" The young Amyntor turned to see Philotas approach him. For a moment Hephaestion stared bewildered at the blond haired, gray eyed youth. He did a double take as he recognized the subtle similarity in appearance between Parmenion's son and Alexander. Hephaestion suddenly was at a loss as to whether he had been mistaken. But then he recalled the man he thought to be Alexander had been wearing black chlamys matching to that of the King's. Philotas' chlamys was red.

"Philotas!" called out Ptolemy, "You came alone? Were you unable to pay someone to join you!"

"I do believe you had purchased the last of the hetaeras this evening" quickly countered the General's son, "Are you not on your fifth purchase today? Having difficulties keeping them entertained I hear?"

"Philotas you are always welcomed to my scraps."

"Ahh I have no need for domesticated animals….."

"You must forgive my rudeness" interjected Hephaestion as he again searched the room, "Have any of you seen Alexander. I swear to the Gods, I saw him here a moment ago talking to you all."

"Are you certain?" questioned Coenus as he took a drink of his bowl of wine, "Philotas' golden locks may have confused you into believing he was Alexander."

Hephaestion stood lost for words uncertain to what he had seen earlier. He stood confused, until he caught sight of a flash of a black and golden hair. "Ah… there he is, ... I think I see him."

Instantly Ptolemy twisted around to throw a warning look at Seleucus and Leonnatus sitting on their couches adjacent to them. He tilted his head to the right to instruct them to move into the crowd.

000000

Without another word, Hephaestion pushed around the young companions who had managed to wall him in. He was quickly losing sight of Alexander.

Hephaestion had gained self-assurance and was now more convinced than ever that he had in fact recognized Alexander pushing his way through the room. He had thought on calling out but held back on the notion not wishing to draw any attention to himself or to Pericles. Hephaestion sensed his friend had not heeded to his request to leave him alone. He would not be surprised to discover his old lover looming nearby, close. The idea of camouflaging himself through the throng of men appealed to the young Amyntor. If only he could locate his friend, then perhaps together they could find some private time alone.

Again, he cranked his head above and round the other guests as he struggled to catch up with his new friend. He once more considered calling out but the congested room made it difficult to move, more than less yell out. In a tactical shift, Hephaestion withdrew from the "royal parameter" of the banquet into a more densely populated area of the hall. He had hoped to gain speed by utilizing a shallower route. By the luck of the Gods, Hephaestion again caught sight of Alexander's profile as he was stopped by other guests. The young Amyntor fought to close the distance between him and the Prince. But his efforts were being thwarted by drunken men stumbling into his path and promiscuous maidens flinging themselves at him. To his disappointment, Hephaestion was losing Alexander quickly again into the crowd. He stopped in this track to frantically scan the hall in search of his friend. Then suddenly like a light of ray from the sun materialized and again he found Alexander. He was about to step out when a strong hand grabbed his forearm.

"Hephaestion!" shot a voice over his right side. Before he could identify the person calling out, he was once more comforted with more of Alexander's comrades.

"Hephaestion!" called out Nearchus coming from out of nowhere with a hand around the young Amyntor's arm. The dark haired youth held tightly around Hephaestion tugging him to a halt, "I had not expected to find you here!"

"I see you are feeling better!" added Hector, who took to stand beside his fellow companion, "It is good to see you here!"

"Nearchus! Hector!" exasperatedly smiled Hephaestion, "Joy to you!"

"Hephaestion, what are you doing here?" excitedly replied the dark Cretan hovering a foot or two taller than the two other men, "I thought I recognized you!"

"My father and I had been invited by the King. But you must excuse meee…..."

"Nonsense! Come let me find the others" cut Hector, as he threw an arm around Hephaestion yanking him from the Nearchus' hold to lead him into the opposite direction of the garden doors, "You must join us at our couches for a toast. Now where are Ptolemy and Coenus?"

"I had not realized there were so many of you" mumbled Hephaestion in a quiet protest, as he again scanned the room to locate Alexander,

"What was that?" in quizzically hummed Nearchus, oblivious in his drunkenness.

"I said that I have seen them" quickly explained Hephaestion sulking now under Hector's hold, "They are near the fire well" He then looked over to the area where he had expected to find Ptolemy and the others to find it oddly absent of Alexander's friends. "Strange. They were there a moment ago"

"I am sure we will have no difficulties locating them" offered Hector, "I know they are all here!"

"I truly would enjoy a drink with you" smiled Hephaestion as he stood still in his position, "But I wish to find Alexander. I had seen him but now…" again he searched throughout the room, "I am unable to locate him."

"Umph! He is here" laughed out Nearchus, finding the question absurd. "He is probably with this father, there" The tall heavy bearded youth directed Hephaestion towards the center of the room. The young Amyntor followed the swaying hand to find the couches where his father, the King and the other generals were sitting.

"You are mistaken!" annoyingly replied Hephaestion realizing the Cretan's level of intoxication, "I had just come from that direction. He is not there."

Hector roughly elbowed his giant friend, "Of course you crazy drunk! Why would Alexander be with the King! Scowled the fair skinned youth, "We have not seen Alexander lately" offered Hector, "Would you like us to help you find him?"

"I would appreciate…." faded Hephaestion as he again glanced over the room. Just then he looked up to once again to find black chlamys and golden hair rush towards the far end of the hall. "I see him!" exclaimed Hephaestion, "Thank you!" He then clasped Hector's shoulder, "Let me first find Alexander and perhaps we can all together toast a drink" He then quickly brushed the short fair skinned youth's arm around him and scurried towards the direction of the open columns doors leading to the gardens. Hephaestion moved quickly in hopes of avoiding any further encounter with Alexander's companions. It amazed him on how many were present at the banquet.

000000

"I will see you all later!" hassled Hephaestion as he gave a slight wave to the Hector and hastily stepped into the crowd. He struggled to make his move into the room as he tried to concentrate in on Alexander's location. By the luck of the Gods, he pushed into a clearing when all at once he was again intercepted by two more youths.

"Seleucus!" grimace the young Amyntor as he was blocked by the bearded companion, "You must excuse me… I am looking for…"

"Hephaestion! It is good to see you here" jovially smiled the lanky youth, "Leonnatus look who is here" Seleucus then threw his arm around Hephaestion's waist, "Come you must join us for a drink:"

"Ahhh Amyntor!" smiled a tall brawny faired skin youth, "Come to see your fellow Athenians tonight?"

"I am a Macedonian!" groaned Hephaestion annoyed with the accusation, "I was born here!"

"Yes you idiot!" corrected the bearded youth, "Hephaestion here is one of us! For this reason, he _will not_ deny us and will join us for a drink!"

"Thank you Seleucus!" muffled the young Amyntor as he carefully twisted under and away from the arm clasped around him, "I welcome your invitation and would like to share a drink….. but first let me find Alexander!"

"Alexander?" stated Seleucus drawing a blank face as he stretched out to grab hold of a servant carrying a tray of wine, "Oh yes... he is here... but why not have a drink. I am sure he is circulating with the others. Stay here and I am sure he will find you!" Seleucus handed Hephaestion a bowl and with his own gave him a small toast, "To friendships!"

"So he is here?" mumbled Hephaestion as he took a small sip of the wine. He felt relief in knowing that he had not been wrong in his belief that Alexander was present at the banquet. He had his final confirmation from a somewhat reliable source. "Have you seen him?"

"Hm… no… well yes…." Stumbled Seleucus, "I .."

"What he meant to say" joined Leonnatus with his own cup to toast Hephaestion, "Is we expect Alexander here tonight. Wait with us and I am sure you will find him."

Hephaestion pondered on the offer finding the rationale in it. He then looked up to take another drink when he saw the blacksmith's son within the crowd heading towards the rear exits of the hall. "There!" he exclaimed as he pointed towards the back entryway into the banquet hall, "There he is!" Hephaestion then swiftly handled his bowl to a nearby servant, "Let me get Alexander and we will both join you for a drink" The young Amyntor once again pushed his way through the room towards the Prince.

0000000

"Where are we going, Alexander?" breathed out Perdiccas as he struggled to keep up with the Prince who was snaking through the masses of men, "Hephaestion is right behind us!"

"Quickly!" urgently stated Alexander, "Follow me…. There!" as they exited out of the celebration. He then pointed around the outer perimeter of the garden. He led his friend to a small area reserved for the royal family. It was a small section set out with a few couches and a large fire pit. It was an open outdoor room located adjacent below the Prince's apartments.

Swiftly, Alexander removed his golden head band and black chlamys to hand them to Perdiccas. He then frantically labored with the knot of his golden inlayed belt to untie it. But his efforts were frivolous as he was unable to loosen the bind. Perdiccas on the other hand had managed to remove both belt and blue chlamys and stood anxious to pass them off to the Prince.

"As soon as you pull off your belt, I can remove my chiton and give it to you." instructed Perdiccas, as he stepped forward to crank his head to look out for any unexpected visitors, "Ptolemy and Coenus should be here shortly."

The Prince nodded in frustration as he fussed over his belt. His short nails were making his effort arduous and difficult.

Finally Alexander was able to loosen the knot and untied his belt. Just then both men heard a voice call out from the distance. Each man knew immediately the distinct accent did not belong to either of their expected companions.

The young Prince instantly recognized Hephaestion's voice and realized there was no time to exchange his golden trimmed chiton Perdiccas' plain one. He quickly grabbed for his comrade's belt and scrambled to wrap it around himself to secure it on.

"Take this and put this on!" commanded Alexander to his cousin, "Stay in the courtyard and do not let my father or anyone see you. I would expect Ptolemy and the others will be gathered around the courtyard shortly."

"I am sure your beak nosed half brother is very close" agreed Perdiccas, "He is quite adamant you not be left alone."

"Do what you must! You will play my decoy as the Prince until I can get Hephaestion alone." replied Alexander as he adjusted his belt, "So long as I remain on the grounds, I will not be disobeying my father's orders. I will take Hephaestion to old section of the courtyard near my mother's garden."

"Try not to be long!" warned Perdiccas as he fastened the headband on, "You would not want me being you for too long" He threw the Prince a teasing smile. "I may prove to be a better Prince."

"Hmph Do not get to accustomed my title. It is only temporary!" jabbed Alexander, "Your role is to play my decoy in appearance only!!"

"I only wish to talk to Hephaestion alone briefly, "continued the Prince, has he fussed to straighten his attire "You should send word to my father that I have retired early. I will offer Hephaestion some excuse of needing to prepare for the hunt tomorrow."

"Very well. I can send Hector and Nearchus towards the entrance of the Queen's garden to watch over you" offered Perdiccas, "They will alert you if anything should require your immediate attention! But I must again warn you do not linger!"

"Well how do I look?" asked Alexander as he heard Hephaestion walk up closer to them.

"You will need to put on the chlamys!" softly replied Perdiccas with a glint of laughter, "But other than that... you look like me!"

"Yes but more fine-looking!" laughed Alexander nervous as he led his friend through a small secret passageway that diverted to an entrance way of the hall. "Go and find Hector and Nearchus. Do try not to get caught!"

Just then Alexander turned to hear a faint but distinguishable voice. His heart was racing in anticipation. He would finally see Hephaestion again. He grew anxious.

"Alexander" whispered Hephaestion out loud, "Are you here?"

Alexander stood before the small passage way as he watched Hephaestion walk up to the small alcove of the garden.

0000000

It had taken Hephaestion some time to arrive at the larger wooden doors. Having finally come to the entryway he pushed through a small group of men to find a large lushes garden. He walked out and was amazed at the beauty that lay before him. The scene was breathtaking. He strolled over the stone paved walkway under the long _Pergola. _The arbor passageway columns supported a trelliswork roof of different plants and flowers that weaved through it. The woodland green archway extended around the outer edge of the garden. The courtyard was hugged together within a circle of white stone columns. Between each tall stoned pillar, were erected statues of various gods and heroes. On every column nestled a golden brazen that revealed and exaggerated the enormity of the area.

Hephaestion walked out further taking in the sight of magnificent splendor of the courtyard. He looked out into the center of the garden to see a large tiled pool .The garden was endless with its tall shrubs, trees and colorful plant life. The full moon enhanced the serenity and richness of the place.

He thought it best to begin his search for his friend by walking under the _Pergola_ that encircled the outer garden. As he strode through the thickly grown archway, he passed the entryways that lead to private apartments. He noted the engraved relief on the stone walls and the carved wooden doors that covered the entrance into these unidentified rooms. It was clear to Hephaestion; this area was beyond the residences of a mere servant or high ranking commander. He feared that perhaps he had entered into the private section of palace reserved exclusively for the royal family. But Hephaestion continued on with his resolve to find his new friend. He had seen him enter this area; he was determined to find him. The young Amyntor walked on nervously as he watchfully inspected each pathway of the garden. Hephaestion could feel his disappointment mount within him, until he heard feverish whispering in the distance. He cautiously drew closer; "Alexander" called out Hephaestion in a cracked voice of hesitation.

Suddenly the voices stopped as Hephaestion crept up to an open outdoor seating area under a canopy. He could see a large fire pit that flickered and snapped towards the open night. The three couches that surrounded the fire appeared undisturbed.

"Alexander!" called out Hephaestion in an almost desperate tone, "Are you here?" He gazes down to see a crumbled piece of cloth material. He scooped up the fabric to make out a light blue chlamys that was clasped together with a gold pen. It looked to be identical to those worn by Alexander's friends. Hephaestion then heard the cracked noise of footsteps over gravel rocks. He reached for his dagger as he followed the sound. The shrubs began to dance around as a small breeze carried cross the garden. Hephaestion senses came to an alert as he saw golden hair move through the waving branches and leaves of the low grown trees. It was a sun rays breaking into the dark night.

000000000

"Hephaestion!" responded Alexander as he revealed himself, "What are you doing here?" The Prince glanced over his friend taking his beauty. Hephaestion was dressed in a light blue chiton that further accented his dark cerulean eyes. Draped over his shoulder was an off white chlamys that complemented his dark golden skin. His brown hair had been worn long as it fell free over his face.

"Why are you hiding in the gardens?" inquired Hephaestion as he felt his nerves burst in excitement standing before Alexander, "Ahhh.. are you alone?"

The Prince paused as he conjured a response. "I had thought a small walk would help clear my mind. The commotion of the banquet was making my head ache. I am afraid the celebration was turning…" started Alexander looking up bashfully. He could feel his eyes flutter like a little girl. He was edgy.

"Into a farmyard of crackling hens reminiscing over bygone glory days. A bunch drunken old men" joked Hephaestion to relieve the obvious tension between them.

"I believe I may have wandered into the royal garden" stated Alexander; he then shot up to look at Hephaestion, "What are you doing here? I had not expected to see you here... at the palace tonight."

"I had tried to tell you this afternoon that my father had been invited to a banquet tonight here at the palace."

"Oh I do recall" half smiled Alexander, "is this your first time in the palace?"

"Yes" replied Hephaestion as he looked behind alerted to the distant sound of laughter, "It truly is an amazing place. It would appear my father is close friends with the King. I met him tonight."

"Who?"

"The King!"

"You look disappointed?"

"No!" muttered Hephaestion, "Its ... its just I do not believe I made much an impression. I did not spend much time talking to him."

"I find that hard to believe…. I am sure the King could only be delighted with your wit and intelligence. I find it amusing that an Athenian would have any concern for the thoughts of a Macedonian King." Teased Alexander knowing it would provoke Hephaestion.

Immediately the young Amyntor looked up flustered and enraged. "I am more Macedonian than Athenian!" cut Hephaestion, "Besides it was not that at all. I am afraid I may have acted in disrespect towards him."

"Stand down Hephaestion!" softly stated Alexander followed by a bright smile, "I only jest. But why would you feel you acted discourteously."

"I saw you... and… I … well... I was eager to talk to you…" bashfully responded Hephaestion, "I may have abruptly dismissed myself."

"Me.. I am the cause.. me.?"

Hephaestion could only nod in humility.

"I have made a fool of myself"

Alexander reached out to clasp Hephaestion's arm, "Never... never could I see you as anything but amazing!"

"Perhaps you can convince the King of that" teased Hephaestion, "I am sure my father will have some words on my earlier behavior."

"What… why .. why would you think that I could help" nervously responded Alexander, "I … what have you heard?"

"Well your father… you could talk to your father, Miltos, to tell the King that I was…"

"Ahh" breathed out Alexander as he regained his composure, "Of course, I will use whatever influence I have with the King" Alexander smiled then grew into a small chuckle.

Hephaestion reached out to clasp Alexander's own hand on his shoulder as he looked up warmly at the Prince, "You would do that for me?" knowing that perhaps a Blacksmith son would have very little influence, but regardless appreciated Alexander's intentions.

"I believe I would do anything for you" blinked Alexander as he blushed but spoke the truth in his promise.

Hephaestion rubbed Alexander's hand aimlessly. He could feel a wave of emotions seep though his body. It was a new unexplained sensation of trust and knowledge that the man before him would come to hold his heart. Hephaestion saw himself as a better and fulfilled man along side Alexander. He found himself falling in love. Hephaestion could feel his heart react in anticipation as he saw Alexander look up at him with passion in his eyes. The Prince's eyes pierced through him as Hephaestion held his breath. Slowly he moved forward to feel the heat of Alexander's body and strong arms carefully guide him in.

Hephaestion licked his lips eagerly. He wanted this. The image of his early afternoon ride lingered within him. He craved to feel and touch Alexander with him. His desire and ardor was in a desperate need of satisfaction. Hephaestion looked up with rapid breath. "Know Alexander there is nothing… I would not do for you... you have but …"

The Prince tilted his head to draw in closer when voices could be heard adjacent to them from under the archway outside the open sitting area.

"They must be around here" came a deep voice, "Find them! They cannot be far!"

The Prince froze as he peeked up like a deer. He turned towards the male voice. Alexander maintained a calm demeanor knowing well enough that he did not recognize the voices quickly approaching them.

"Spread out and find them!" commanded the same deep voice, "They were seen entering here!"

Alexander quickly stepped back from Hephaestion and grabbed his hand as he motioned him to with his finger to his lips, "Shhhh!" As he waved with a serious look. "Follow me!"

"Quiet!" demanded the deep voice, "There!"

_**TBC**_

WOW!! The response to the last chapter was overwhelming! I am soo humbled. So I am on vacation but I managed to find internet access here at Lake Tahoe and so here is the next chapter. I do hope you all are not disappointed! There is more - but it will have to wait until I get back in a week! Lemme know what you think! :) **This chapter is dedicated to Martine! I hope to see your "ATG" story soon! Stella thanks for beta reading these chapters!**

P.S. Blacksmith Fans - HINT: The truth comes out next chapter - stay tune to see how it plays out!! Next Chapter "The Hunt"!


	9. Chapter 9 The Gardens

_**Chapter 9 – The Garden**_

Alexander turned to duck through a thick maze of long vines and hanging shrubs that concealed a narrow hidden passageway. He held tightly to Hephaestion's hand, relieved to find little resistance. They began to walk hunched forward through a narrow secret path entrenched deep into the garden. With only a faint light from the above moon, the youths were submerged into complete darkness. Hephaestion had no sense of direction and heavily relied on his friend's lead. Hephaestion held firm onto Alexander's hand even as he battered away snapping brushwood swapping against his face and body. Hephaestion continued to follow cautiously over the wet grass that wrapped under his sandals. The youths went on in silence through the makeshift tunnel until they heard voices from behind. Alexander came to an abrupt halt as they held a lungful of air.

"They were just here a moment ago!" called out a dry and maddened order, "Where could they have gone?"

"Ophion!" commanded another in a dark and malicious bark, "Go! Take the boy with you and search throughout the gardens for them. Tell the others to arm themselves and prepare to move in. Quickly! Go!"

The youths looked at each other quickly understanding the importance to remain quiet and still. They stood motionless until the sound of footsteps rushed off and the voices from the opened sitting area faded away.

"Come and stay close!" directed the Prince with no sign of concern, "This passage cuts through the center of the garden. We shall be safe once we reach the other side."

"Who are these men?" whispered Hephaestion as he drew closer to his friend brushing their bodies together.

"I do not know!" earnestly replied Alexander relishing in Hephaestion's warm breath down his neck, "Perhaps the palace guards. These gardens are reserved solely for the royal family. They do not look kindly on intruders, but with the recent attacks on the prince, the guards have been doubled over the family."

"Of course" agreed Hephaestion as he set aside his uncertainty and allowed for his friend to guide him. As they walked further, the young Amyntor noted the ingenuity of the cleverly designed passageway. The undergrowth and branches of the overgrown trees had been held back with a cob web of thin twine. The vegetation of the gardens had been skillfully carved and sturdily built to grow up and above to form a clearing large enough for an adult male to maneuver within the hidden walkway with little difficulty. The clustered and bunched up foliage both camouflaged and shielded those inside the hidden tunnel from prying eyes.

Alexander held fast to his friend reveling in the hand wrapped around his. He was humbled by Hephaestion absolute trust yet riddled with guilt for placing his friend in this possible life threatening situation. The Prince knew the other youth to be both smart and instinctive; soon Hephaestion would begin to question Alexander's uncanny ability to encounter hostile predicaments whenever they were together. The Prince wondered as to what thoughts were running quietly behind the blue eyes that gazed over him. He shook his head clearing his mind, offering Hephaestion no further explanation to their situation as they staggered through the pathway.

"We are almost there!" softly directed Alexander as he gripped his friend's hand more securely around his. "See the light at the end" Hephaestion nodded conveying his understanding and continued to follow the Prince ever attentive to any sudden voices or movements in the garden.

Although disoriented as to where he was going, Hephaestion believed in Alexander. He was self-assured his friend was more than familiar with the passageway. 'Perhaps the Prince had previously led Alexander through here' thought the young Amyntor. 'Maybe Alexander himself had used this path to secretly meet the Prince'. Hephaestion's mind ran with unfounded images. He expelled any further thought as he came to accept whatever past Alexander may have lived; he now wanted to be with him. The young Amyntor could trust this belief, he had too. He needed to follow his heart and see through this relationship towards its end. He would trust the time already spent with Alexander as reason enough to dismiss any fears. Hephaestion however wondered as to why each time he was with Alexander; there was always some grave situation that needed to be averted. There was more to his new friend than what met the eye. Alexander was holding something back. Hephaestion's better judgment screamed for him to be guarded and cautious; yet his heart would hear no excuses, he wanted to be with Alexander, no matter the price or the circumstances.

Silently the two young men walked crunched head down through the hidden walkway. They continued through the passage until a small archway of the garden path began to dissipate into a clearing. The young Amyntor trailed behind aimlessly until he felt a change in the ground's texture from grass to gravel. He was astonished to find that they were now in narrow opening. Together they duck lower as they reached a gap in the stone tunnel portal. The young Amyntor stumbled behind Alexander's lead almost on all four until he was pulled straight up onto his feet. He stood up scanning their surroundings. In the distance, he saw two paths, one leading up into small scattered wood structured quarters and the other towards tall granite block buildings with heavy metal doors. However, what struck Hephaestion's attention were the free standing torches lined over gravel steps. The wide gravel paved stairwell led up to rows of massively high garden hedges that curved around a small hill.

"Where …" inquired Hephaestion as he stood up inches away from Alexander, "Where are we?"

"We are…" began the Prince as he reached out to pull a leaf tangled in his friend's hair, "We are in the Northern part of the palace." He then pointed to wooden structures, this path leads to the stables and the other goes directly to the armory. The purpose of this passageway is to lead the royal family to safety.

"To fight or to escape" observed Hephaestion, "But I trust a Macedonian King would always fight"

"To the death" proudly responded the Prince, "It is not the Macedonian way to flee from any battle."

"How do you know so much of these grounds?"

"I grew up here… I mean... I have spent a good part of my youth here because of my father."

"No doubt your father has great influence in Court!"

"You can say in sorts my father does."

The young men stood apart as they distracted themselves by dusting the soil and dirt off their chiton. The young Amyntor took a quick look around them one more drawn to the detached area lit by the free standing torches.

"What is there?" questioned Hephaestion towards the tall hedges a short distance from where they stood.

"The private gardens of my moth… the Queen" offered Alexander as he followed Hephaestion gaze. "It is a place solely for the use of moth….the Queen's court."

The young Amyntor turned with a raised brow at his friend, "Why is it set apart from the main courtyard?" he observed taking site of the monstrous statutes at the entrance way, "It holds a sort of unnatural feel to it."

"It is more for display!" chuckled Alexander, "My.. Queen enjoys her little dramatic. It is nothing more than her private sanctuary. Come I will show you."

"No! Wait!" held out Hephaestion has he reached out for Alexander's hand. The Prince stared tantalized at the hand clenched around his wrist. He smiled wider, "Is that wise?"

"There is no need to worry!" brushed Alexander undeterred, "Let us just say the Queen holds a fondness for me. Many times I have joined her in these gardens. Be certain Hephaestion, we will be safe."

Alexander slid his hand over Hephaestion's and led him up the steps into the private garden walled by the tall evergreen cylindrical enclosure. The Prince grabbed for a nearby torch and guided his friend between two large statutes that greeted its visitors as they stepped into the sanctuary. The garden immediately opened up into a sprawling rainbow of colors. In the foreground were a swarm of open budded flowerbeds that reminded Hephaestion of small butterflies flapping in the air. All around the two men were exotic flowers, tall full bloomed trees of assorted shapes and sizes. Some trees hung low with their branches dangled down like lockets of curly hair, while others stood high and full like clouds in the sky. In the center set a low wall pool overlaid with bright tiles with images of gods and mysterious bestial creatures. Throughout the surface of the pool laid out little green pads sprinkled with white specks of flowers. Encircling the pool sat small rectangular benches that settled on a gravel path. Spread all over the garden where various statutes affixed with a pair of torches on their pedestals.

"I can see why the Queen would come here to seek solitude" softly stated Hephaestion in awe, "This place is it always kept lit throughout the night?"

"For most evenings no, but tonight is an exception for the banquet. The King had ordered that no area of the palace be kept in the dark. A level of heightened security has been ordered."

"Is this due to the recent attacks on the Prince?" stretched Hephaestion as he massaged his sore leg, "I noted the sentry and guards stationed throughout the hall when I arrived tonight."

"You …. know!" stuttered Alexander with a mixture of distress and interest to what his friend knew about the attacks. He was not naive to his companions' growing anxiety over Hephaestion's increased presence in his life. "What… what… ahmm …. have you heard?"

"Only what my father had told me" explained Hephaestion staring directly at his friend, finding it odd that Alexander was stammering in his words, "I was warned to be mindful of any unusual activity. Though I doubt my father would approve of me wandering the Queen's gardens."

"Or perhaps if he found you with me I presumed." frowned the Prince, "I can hardly see myself as a good influence, first the fight in the market place, your injured leg and now this. I am sure the General holds higher expectations for his son…"

"No!" cut Hephaestion, "True he has been overly protective of me; ever since my mother's death. You see she was murdered … while my father was out on a mission for the King. "He slightly lost his voice, "My father never forgave himself…." Hephaestion composed himself, "Be assured, I know he would find you a good man. It was just my mother was…."

"I am sorry" mumbled Alexander, "I had no knowledge of your mother's passing. I had not meant to bring up…."

"No need Alexander! You had no knowledge!" sighed the young Amyntor with a hand to Alexander's shoulder, "It was the fate of the Gods. In some ways, her death brought me here…. to Pella." He was disappointed with himself for bringing up the loss of his mother. Hephaestion frowned as he stood staring at his friend who held his head bowed in uneasiness.

"My father would find you too much like him" continued Hephaestion in a gentle cheerful tone, hoping to turn the depressed mood around, "You have a spirit of a warrior, I dare say a natural born leader. In the time I have known you, I could see you are a one man army."

"Ah you make hasty conclusions" blushed the Prince, his mood slightly uplifted, "One could only wish for such qualities, even the son of a blacksmith."

"I will not be fooled to underestimate your tenacity and vigor as a future commanding officer. I see how your companions follow you! If I knew nothing more than of your friends' loyalty and devotion to you, I would know enough that you are a worthy man, one to be admired…. to be loved."

"My friends are good men. I have known them since we were boys. I would trust them with my life."

"As they would with you" agreed Hephaestion, confidently, "I can see the bond you all share."

"True" softly replied Alexander silently to himself, "But none hold my heart."

Hephaestion heard the Prince but made no effort to acknowledge it. He still guarded his own feelings understanding to well the sense of loneliness and hope he held for one true person. He wondered if ever he would find such unconditional love. He pulled away from the Prince as he glanced around the ground, "Tell me of the plant life in this garden. They are diverse and extraordinary. Are they from this province?"

"My fa… The King … had gathered from every region he conquered, various plants and vegetation to be sent to the Queen to be placed into her garden here." explained the Prince as he pointed his friend to the different flowers and buds all through the garden, "They are unique and distinctive in their colors, texture and shape."

"One could view this place as a representation of the King's diverse kingdom." Remarked Hephaestion in appreciation as he walked further into the garden, "This place is worthy of _Dion_, the sanctuary of Zeus!"

"Truly it is remarkable" agreed the Prince, "But if the King continues with his pursuit of total domination, there will be _nothing_ … left for me" absent mindedly mumbled Alexander.

"You!" blankly stated Hephaestion, unable to hold back his interest, already aware of his friend's dreams of glory and victorious exploration, "Why you?"

"I only meant for the next generation of men… the youth who look to see their own wealth and fame." further explained the Prince with conviction, "I wish to see beyond the borders of Macedonia… beyond Greece… to go where the sea ends."

"I suppose…" intentionally and half wittedly replied Hephaestion, "But to be able to live in peace, to take comfort with a life with our family," he then turned with a flush of hope in his eyes, "with those you love and cherish."

His words went unheard as Alexander strolled before the pond to take a seat. The Prince looked into the shallow pool pensively as he leaned forward to playfully dip his finger into the water. "But to truly live life is to experience it... to seek out a personal journey and discover the unknown" wistfully answered the Prince, "I want to see what lies beyond the outside world. I have dreams of exploring the lands of the heroes and of Persia. I could _never_ settle for a plain life."

Hephaestion said nothing as he sat next to his friend. He looked up at Alexander and instantly noticed the dark eyes that looked upon him; they held no evidence of doubt, of a youthful 17 year old. The young Amyntor sat captivate by the fire that reflected back at him. Never in his life had he seen such spirit and personal belief; Alexander was a man destined for more. Quietly he listened attentively to the Prince go on about his aspirations and again Hephaestion found himself persuaded and longing for more. Alexander's charisma was contagious as it set forth desire for adventure that both enthralled and inspired Hephaestion. The man before him excited the auburn haired youth as suddenly he felt his heart racing and bursting. Hephaestion was falling in love.

Realizing he was rambling like a lunatic possessed by his own dreams, Alexander resigned himself heavily into his seat. Only in rare moments of nervousness and tenseness did the young Prince chatter along like some maddened fool. He soon discovered that his edginess grew at a peak each time he was before Hephaestion; and always whenever he found himself talking of his future. Like a giddy maiden, Alexander could not contain his fool hearted need to share every and all things personal with his new friend.

The prince trailed in his voice ending his long drone out description of his future desires, creating an uncomfortable silence between them. For a brief moment, they sat lost in thought. Finally, Hephaestion's face formed a curled smile as he reached out and placed a hand on Alexander's knee, "I would follow you" he softly offered, "I see your dream Alexander and I too would share them with you; if you would allow me to join you." He lowered his eyes timidly, "I must confess, in my heart I had known there would be more to life but never had a purpose or reason to seek it out. I had thought I stood lonely in such a quest." Then raising his head up feeling Alexander moving in closer, "But now, having listened to you here tonight, I have rediscovered myself. I know now that I could never settle for a mundane life. Here with you, I know I would not be alone in such an endeavor."

"We are one of the same!" whispered the Prince with his eyes glanced down, "You will never be alone. We could always have each other…."

"It is settled" widening his smile, Hephaestion nodded, "It will be us against the world."

The Prince found himself shivering not from the cold night but the comfort and confidence Hephaestion's words had filled him. He had found love. Alexander now knew he would never live his life alone. Achilles could now be reborn with his Patroclus at his side. From this day forward, he could not face and fulfill his destiny.

Alexander smiled and placed his own hand over Hephaestion. For a moment the men said nothing. The stillness between them was brewing with youthful emotions of hope and perhaps love. These were thoughts each youth held in the silence of their hearts and mind. The sexual tension was mounting between them. They turned clumsily towards each other. Hephaestion could see desire in Alexander's gaze. With slight confidence, Hephaestion willed himself to lean forward to place another hand behind Alexander. He had thoughts of kissing, of being with Alexander. Unable to fight off his enthusiasm, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then abruptly, the moment was broken when Alexander stood up and walked off the bench.

He turned and reached out for Hephaestion's hand. "Come there is something I want to show you."

000000

_Palace Gardens_

"Perdiccas!" called out the beaked nosed companion accompanied by two other young men, "Where is Alexander?"

"By the Gods!" observed the long auburn haired youth, "You look like the Prince. Had I not known better, I would have taken you for Alexander"

"Coenus. Keep your voice down!" snapped Perdiccas, "That is the plan. But if you continue to squawk like some wild fowl in heat, you will do nothing but give me away, you crazy mule!"

"Where is he?" again questioned Ptolemy, "Please tell me he did not leave the grounds."

"No. He promised to be in the Queen's Gardens" informed the blond haired youth, "I have already sent Nearchus and Hector to keep watch of him. I was told to tell you to send word to the King that Alexander had retired early."

"Aghh!" exasperatedly replied the older companion, "These reckless games must come to an end soon. Alexander must realize he only places himself in grave danger."

"In any case…" cut Coenus alerted to the clashing sound of breaking wine bowls and laughter, "He is our Prince. If he were to ask us to take to the air like birds across to Persia who are we to question him."

"No doubt Coenus you have filled yourself beyond your limits tonight" amusingly replied the blond youth, "I have no doubt of Alexander's capabilities, but to say man will be able to fly across the skies" He rolled his eyes, "is to say that Ptolemy here will one day be Pharaoh of Egypt."

"My point is" defended the baby faced youth, "We are Alexander's companions. Our only duty is to protect him."

"Of course!" put forward Ptolemy, "I only voice the same concerns we all share. No matter. I will send word to the King's servants. Coenus stay here and make sure Perdiccas remains in the garden, preferably out of harms ways."

"Indeed" smiled Perdiccas, "Stay with me Coenus, perhaps I will allow an opportunity to kiss me. Something you have always longed to do with the real Prince."

"Never have I had held any considerations!" blushed the auburn haired youth

"Hah! Coenus... we all know you lust after Perdiccas" laughed out the Ptolemy before turning to walk way, "You are one of many who infatuate him, as some god."

"I see... me you say!" winked the blond haired youth. "Well then… just the same, I will leave that offer on the table."

The baby faced youth flushed in embarrassment as he bowed his green eyes to the ground. Coenus cursed at his friend under his breath until he felt callused fingers lift his chin up towards blue eyes. Coenus licked his lips in excitement smiling at Perdiccas.

00000

_Queen's Gardens_:

Eagerly Hephaestion again followed the Prince concealing his regret of another missed opportunity to be intimate. He pushed aside his personal wish for a simple kiss and kept his pace with Alexander. The Prince walked ahead around the pool to a small recessed area located on the opposite side beyond the entrance of the gardens. They continued on until they stopped before two fire bowl pillars, each filled with animal fat to hold burning flames and a blue stone bench. He looked up to see a magnificent, almost mystical full blossomed tree. The torches encircled outside it illuminated the purple and red fruits that hung like small gems from the voluminous branches. Alexander reached out for his friend's hand to draw him near, without taking his eyes off the heart shaped leaves of the overgrown tree that dangled over its own space.

"This is from Persia. Many years ago a delegate from Babylon visited the palace and gifted the Queen with this Mulberry tree." He glimpsed across to his friend with eyes glowing with meaning, "It is one of a kind in this region, truly unique in its quality and beauty."

"It is said in Persia that their gardens represent all that is fair and good that the Gods can offer." whispered Hephaestion as he cleared his voice of his tension, "_Xenophon_ wrote about the wonders of the Paradise gardens he witnessed, the various flowers and trees he saw while marching over the land across the sea."

The Prince smiled in pleasure to Hephaestion's in depth knowledge of the _Anabasis_. He reached out into the tree and pulled out two dark purple berries. He then handed one to his friend as he ate the sweet fruit, "One day… fate will lead me" announced Alexander fervently, "us.. .to Persia and together we will visit their old cities and find our fortune there."

"And I will be with you" pledged Hephaestion without a hint of hesitation. He lifted his head in the direction of the tree even after he felt Alexander's eyes turned back towards him, "Together you and me", he continued, "We will seek our lives…our future.. to make our own mark!"

Alexander tilted his head over his shoulder to take in Hephaestion's profile as the other continued to admire the tree. The prince could feel his heart swell as he inhaled a deep breath. He gripped tighter to his friend's hand as he moved closer. He twisted further in until his shoulders corresponded with Hephaestion. He stood before his Patroclus and extended out for his hand, staring heartfelt at the cerulean eyes now affixed on him.

"You would follow me" whispered Alexander as he drew in, "the son of a blacksmith?"

Hephaestion stood frozen in place with bated breath. All senses of his body were alive with energy, and suddenly he became sensitive to every emotion running through him. He could feel the cool evening wind sooth his burning body to create chilling small pumps over him. All at once, he became eager and nervous in anticipation; yet also fearful of his own hopes and sudden yearning to be loved by the man before him. He could barely hold his thoughts together as he waited for Alexander to move in, "I would follow you… for who you are Alexander, for the man you are"

It took all of Alexander's strength to not lose his footing. Hephaestion's words had pierced through his lonely heart and awoken his soul. He leaned in with growing confidence of his feelings towards his new friend. The Prince had become hypnotized and now reacted on mere instincts. He raised his hand to move a loose strand of Hephaestion's hair that danced across his face. He cupped his friend slowly gliding his hand around his neck. Alexander tilted his head as he folded his lips inward to moisten them. Simultaneously the youths met with their chest pressed together and their lips united as one. The first kiss was soft and gentle as they gradually overcame the timidity of their initial contact. With eyes closed and an open heart, the men gained more faith and washed away their vulnerability as they deepened the kiss. Each welcomed the other to engage in a swirling dance with their joined tongues as they grew to be in tune with their love and trust.

With regret, the Prince withdrew slowly as he looked up into the blue eyes. He did not release his hold. He arched back slightly to look at Hephaestion. Alexander had a sudden urge to set matters right with his friend. It was time for the reveal his identity, it could no longer be delayed. Hephaestion deserved the truth of who he was spending his time with, before they went further. The charade would need to end.

"Hephaestion!" breathed out Alexander as he struggled against his fears, "There is something I must…" but he is cut off as his friend's face grew hardened. He heard before he saw the muffled whistle in the air. Before the Prince was able to distinguish out the reason of Hephaestion's expression, he suddenly found himself shoved around his friend followed by a sharp pain in his back.

0000000000

Pericles studied the blond youth that stood before him in the courtyard. Although the young Athenian was hidden knelt down low behind high cylinder cone hedges, the target had his back to him. He had been given assurances that this blond youth, across him, was indeed the prince based on his attire and eye witnessed account he had been seen entering into the garden. For Pericles, he had no doubts as to who was talking to the Prince. He recognized the auburn hair and the light blue chiton Hephaestion had carefully selected to wear for the banquet.

For what seen like hours, Pericles and the assassins with him watched the two men talking in the garden under a large tree. The two youths had distanced themselves a away from the ruckus celebration in the hall.

The young Athenian was growing agitated and nervous as he sat next to two assailants crunched nearby holding a bow that had been secretly placed between bushes. The two men were dressed as servants of the palace. They sat quietly as they tried to listen in on the conversation between the Prince and his former lover.

"You need to take your shot now" spat out one of the assassins, "others will be arriving soon!"

"One moment!" snapped the other, "I want a better view."

"He is right before you! Take your shot now!" demanded the other. Pericles recognized him as the dark eye leader from the meeting early in the evening, "Let us get this over with before we are seen."

Pericles looked across at Hephaestion. How did their love go wrong? Never would he imagine he would be targeting his former lover for death. His head was racing with an explosion of assorted emotions, of love, of hate, of pain of loss. Could he sit there and watch his old friend harmed, perhaps killed

"Take it!" demanded the same full-bodied voice, "I have seen his companions around the gardens. Soon they will be approaching and we will no longer have a clear shot."

"You do not have a clear shot!" faintly spoke the young lanky Athenian, Pericles was finally finding his voice, "Do you have a clear shot?"

"He does not require one. Just fire your arrow. Even a blind man could take this shot. There is no way you can miss form here, Meander."

"No! Wait!" suddenly pleaded Pericles, "Do you have a clear shot for only the Prince?"

"It does not matter… take it!" ordered the anxious assassin, "Further delay and you risk crucifying our own lives to the crosses!"

The lanky youth stared across at the two men in the garden. His breathing grew heavy and rapid. Could he do it? Could he risk killing Hephaestion? All doubts were brushed aside when he saw Hephaestion bend forward into the other youth. Pericles' rage reignited within him. With renewed resentment, Pericles determines he could see this through. He would follow through with the death of the Prince or of his former lover. His jealousy gave him the strength.

The Athenian youth glanced up slowly as he saw the assassin raise the bow. He sat heavy and still in his place as the man next to him took aim, the arrow slide back and Pericles watched as the forefinger began to relax and release the arrow. He sat back on the balls of his heels tittering with his impiety and morality. Suddenly a burden of remorse overwhelmed the dark haired youth as he leaped for the assassin; but his efforts were frivolous and belated as the arrow was set off. Soon thereafter, everything moved in slow motion as Pericles followed the small wooden spear fly though the air, creating a soft distinct whistling sound. It was speeding through the garden right into the direction of the men embracing under a tree. The young Athenian had tried to find his voice when all at once his surroundings caught up to his realty. Pericles bent forward, feeling his stomach cramp causing him to heave over as he tumbled between the hedges. He looked up in time to see the arrow pieced into the upper right shoulder of the golden haired youth. It was at that moment did the young Athenian realize his mistake.

With great speed the companions of the Prince rushed out of nowhere into the garden. They immediately formed a barrier around their fallen friend. The auburn haired youth had yanked the other behind him almost to the ground. The young guards pushed back into a tight compacted bunch with their swords drawn searching out the direction of where the arrow had been fired from.

"There!" screamed out a dark haired youth into the direction of the hedges. Soon more men entered into the courtyard. They were straight away directed towards the adjacent buildings and outer parameter of the gardens. "Find them!" ordered another frantic voice.

"Sound the alarm!" ordered a companion to a palace guard, "There has been another attack on the Prince!"

"Seal the area!" commanded another companion, "Let nobody in or out!"

Meanwhile, Pericles remained bowed forward astound and motionless until he was roughly tugged up by the collar of his chiton into a small narrow passageway. "Come quickly!" ordered the dark eyed mercenary, "You must go!"

_TBC_

I know... I know... I had stated previously that this would be the chapter that "revealed" everything... but alas... as I was writing this chapter it took a slight turn... There is more to come soon! But I will wait to see what ya'll think....

This chapter is dedicated to Cujlover (welcome to the site) Delos13 and Kfb28 - Keep the creative juices flowing gals!!

Of course big shot out to Stella - You Rock!! and to Jun, Ann and M! Always my allies! _PS_ This is a nonfiction story ( ;})


	10. Chapter 10 The Hunt Part I

_**Warning: A really long chapter! :) **_

_**Chapter 10 – The Hunt - Part I**_

Hephaestion heard another loud whistle blow through the air and reacted immediately upon taking sight of the two men frantically rushing into the garden. He quickly pulled Alexander around him to face the approaching assailants with his dagger drawn. The young Amyntor eased his defenses when he came to recognize Alexander's companions, Nearchus and Hector.

"Alexander!' called out the tall Cretan as he blew another whistle, he sprinted ahead of his shorter comrade, "There… there… has been an attack in the palace."

"What?" kneeled up the Prince as he brushed the dust off his chiton. He rubbed the area of his shoulder where he had landed on a large protruding rock after Hephaestion had thrown him down. Swiftly, Alexander rushed forward from behind Hephaestion as he replaced his own blade back into his belt, "Who? What has happened?"

Hector stood in line with his friend gazing quickly at Hephaestion's bemused expression, "Perdi… the Prince" he quickly explained, "He has been hit by an arrow?"

"Where? By Whom?" impatiently replied Alexander under a tone of utter remorse and disbelief, "Is he seriously injured? Tell me, he is alright?"

"I do not know." responded Nearchus, "We were told only by Ptolemy to find you and have you returned with the others as quickly as possible."

Alexander stood calm as he strategize his next move. He knew well enough once the palace alarm was called out, all of Hades would break loose. The Prince glanced partially over his shoulder at Hephaestion for any reaction. Seeing none, he reluctantly brushed aside his emotions to focus on his duties.

Hephaestion stood puzzled at the unexpected presence of Alexander's friends in the Queen's Garden. It struck him odd that the blacksmith's companions had inexplicable abilities to emerge at the most inopportune moments. They never had any difficulty locating their friend, especially when his presence was immediately required. The young Amyntor found it even stranger that at present, both Hector and Nearchus appeared completely sober and coherent contrary to his encounter with them in the hall. Hephaestion was sensing something was amiss and unusual about the events that had transpired during the course of evening. He turned to look back at his friend to wonder whether there was something Alexander was hiding. There was definitely more than what met the eye, he could not pinpoint it, at least for the moment. Before, he was able to consider further on his rising concerns he was brought out of his thoughts by a firm grip .

"Take Hephaestion back to the hall!" ordered the Prince as he placed a hand to Hephaestion's arm, "Soon the alarm will be raised and the hall will be sealed off"

"No! I will remain here with you!" refuted Hephaestion, "I may be able to help!"

Alexander shifted to firmly grab hold of both of his friend's arms, "Listen Hephaestion! If what they say is true, that the Prince has been attacked, anyone and everyone near the gardens will be suspected. You would do well for yourself to go and find your father."

"Yes Hephaestion!" cut Hector, "Alexander is right. You will only see yourself in a regretful situation. As companions of the Prince, we are expected to be with him."

"Alexander!" injected Nearchus upon hearing the loud siren of trumpets blowing across the palace, "The alarm has been set off! We must go!"

"But... I do not understand. Alexander how is it you able to avoid suspicions? You are no companion. Surely, I too could be of assistance."

"It is because… I am… Me….. the Prince and I….."

Again, Hephaestion was taken aback by Alexander's reference to the Crown Prince. There was an obvious close association between his friend and the King's son. "I see there is more to your relationship with the Prince then you have led on. Perhaps that was what you were about…"

"Hephaestion! No! Listen…" quickly responded Alexander, "You are a foreigner to the palace; in fact, to Pella." He moved closer to his friend in order to emphasize his point, "I know you see yourself as a Macedonian, but your presence would raise questions. I could not bear nor would I allow for anything to happen to you."

"What do you mean allow? I am no woman! I can hold my own!" jerked away the Young Amyntor, "Have you forgotten, I am the son of a General…"

"Your status will make little difference should you become accused. Further, this is not a question of your capabilities to fight!" gripped Alexander as he kept his tone controlled, "Your presence in the royal gardens, here now with the attacks against the Prince, will raise suspicions."

"But I have…. We …have been here when the attacks occurred." agitatedly responded Hephaestion as he looked towards the other youths, "It is not possible for us to be implicated."

"None of this would matter!" responded Alexander in frustration, "I see your point, but you must go just the same. Please trust me it is for the best." He looked up beseeching his friend, "You do trust me Hephaestion, do you not?"

"Come we must go!" directly advised Hector, "Hephaestion please do not make this difficult!"

The young Amyntor again gazed across each man before him. He saw their urgency and knew he was only delaying them. He remained unconvinced, but dropped his shoulders and conceded, "Of course I trust you!" murmured Hephaestion in disappointment, "I will go."

"Good!" sighed Alexander in relief, "Nearchus will lead you back to the hall." Slowly, he began to withdraw away from his friend.

Hephaestion zealously reached out to clasp his friend's forearm, "Will I see you again?"

"Yes!" smiled Alexander as he warmly nodded to Hephaestion with a look of assurance, "You do intend to join me for the hunt tomorrow?"

"I do!" agreed Hephaestion, as he slowly released his hold, "Then I will wait for word from you."

"I will see you tomorrow." Holding back his grin, Alexander then leaned forward to whisper in his friend's ear, "There is no one else in my life Hephaestion. There is nothing between me and the Prince. As I have said, it is you that I want."

"As do I!" softly replied Hephaestion, as he felt a small smile tug on his lips, and tilted his head back, "I look forward to resuming our talk from this evening" as he drew closer to brush his lips over Alexander's cheek, "I do believe there was something you had wished to tell me." Alexander flung his head back instantly reminded of his last words with Hephaestion. He looked away in humiliation to obscure his look of dread. Alexander would need to reveal his true identity the next time they met. "Yes, we will have a lot to discuss." replied Alexander, with a heavy heart.

Naive to only his desire, Hephaestion only widened his smile as he misinterpreted Alexander's response as an innuendo to further intimacy, "Do not fret Alexander. Whatever it is you wish to tell me" coyly whispered Hephaestion, "will be welcomed. Unless of course, you can distract me in another way" He winked flirtatiously, "And I would let you." Then with a slight bow and a mischievous grin, the young Amyntor spun away and slipped into the dark night with the tall Cretan companion.

Alexander felt his heart rise in joy then sink with sadness. He cursed himself for ever believing this game of charades would be beneficial to him. The young prince could only foresee a future of disappointment and heartbreak the next time he would come to meet his friend again. He took a deep breath and shook his head clear as he reminded himself of his own responsibilities.

"Come Hector!" directed Alexander in an hush tone as soon as he regained his composure and watched Hephaestion rush back towards the direction of the banquet, "What more can you tell me?" as he pivoted towards the direction of the main gardens.

"Only that they have captured a couple of the mercenaries" responded the shorter youth, "They were found outside the hedges."

"Well let us hope they are still alive" replied the Prince invigorated, "They will do no good to us dead."

"Of course!" exclaimed Hector as he tried to keep up with Alexander as they ran back into the secret passageway. "But I would not wager on this possibility."

0000000

Alexander arrived into the gardens to find the bodies of two slain men, dressed like servants, sprawled face first on to the ground. His companions gathered around the Prince as they took sight of his presence.

"The hall has been secured" announced Ptolemy as he stood next to Alexander, "No one has been in or out!"

"The royal guards have been sent out to search the gardens" continued the beak nosed youth, "Are you okay?"

"Your father will be here shortly. He went out personally to search the grounds" quickly added Seleucus, "He was not pleased"

"And Perdiccas?" cut Alexander, "How is he?"

"It was an arrow to his shoulder." meekly replied Coenus, "The doctor is treating him now. He will survive."

The Prince looked down at the two men lying before him. "Who are they?", he asked annoyed, "Why were they not taken alive?"

"Alexander they jumped out and it was Andros who subdued them!" offered Ptolemy "He found them running out of the gardens shortly after the alarm was called."

At that moment, a clearing was made for the lead groomsman to move up before Alexander, "My Prince" he bowed in reverence, "I had no time to think. I should have ….it was a mistake." He kept his eyes to the ground, "I must have startled them. They saw me and dropped their weapons. Then I heard the trumpets and knew them to be assassins. They were escaping, so I grabbed for their bows …. But they would not stop .. so I fired….."

The Prince scrutinized at the disheveled youth as he placed a hand on his shoulder. He motioned the groomsman up and was met with dark and hardened expression. "No it is I who owes you a debt of gratitude. Your quick action may have saved further lives."

"Did you see others?"

"No Ptolemy… I saw only these two." timidly responded the young Andros, "I did not see any other."

"Coenus….Philotas search the body for any clues as to their identities." ordered Alexander, as he studied the laid out bodies. He then looked back to the young groomsman, curious to the similar attires between Andros and the dead mercenaries. "Andros why are you dressed liked a servant?" But before a reply could be given, the sound of rushing footsteps and heavily armed men could be seen racing towards the Prince and his companions.

"ALEXANDER!" boomed a voice from across the gardens, "By all the Gods… where have you been?"

"Father!" shot up the Prince to see his father surrounded by his trusted generals.

"Parmenion! Take the Prince out of here" ordered the King, "Have him taken to his room, and have this area secured and cleared." He then grabbed hold of Cleitus and pulled him in, "Make sure my son was not harmed and is well. I will see him shortly after I have cleared the banquet hall of the guests."

Once the Prince was taken away, the King signed in relief. He closed his eyes and sent a small prayer of gratitude for the safety of his son, then regained his bearings as he walked towards the banquet.

_Two Days Later, _

The baby faced, auburn haired youth slouched in a wooden chair as he joined his fellow companions in the atrium leading to the King's rooms. "How long has he been in there?" he nudged the dark faced Cretan, "Any word yet, Nearchus?"

"Coenus! You must learn to utilize more covertness and quietness to your horrid voice of yours. By all the twelve, keep your pubertal voice down" agitatedly whispered the gruff faced youth, "We may be able to hear them but for your squeaking pitches!" Coenus ignored his friend and cranked his neck out to look towards Ptolemy who stood aside the Cretan. The beaked nose youth only shrugged his shoulders as he leaned against a pillar with his arms crossed before his chest.

For most of the morning, the young companions stood outside the King's chambers to wait and listen for any sign of Alexander. The Prince's private meeting with his father was expected to be both explosive and fierce. Down the hall behind the King's chambers, loud muffled voices could be heard echoing down the corridor. Every now and than, maddening and violent remarks would bellow down the hall, "NO I am the King!" …. "I am no longer a boy!" "Do not push me Alexander!!" …. "You cannot keep me locked up in this palace." "It is only a hunt"….. "Full Escort!... Guards"…. "My companions…" The noise of thunderous crashing reverberated down the hall followed by countless items being thrown within the confine of the room. It was a clear battle being raged between two powerful, strong headed and Macedonian men. Yet, all knew how much the King loved his son, and likewise how Alexander hated disappointing his father. No doubt each man was trying their best to offer reassurances for their safety and responsibilities.

"As one would expect, the King is not pleased" commented Seleccus, "However, Alexander does not make it easy. He has refused to relent on his wish to go on his hunt."

"All this over his need to see his Athenian lover" snide Cassender, "It would appear our Prince is smitten like some fool".

"You would be wise to keep such personal thoughts to yourself" warned Ptolemy, as he threw a harsh look at the General's son, "Should Alexander hear your remarks about his affairs. Well Cassender…"

"You will only find yourself eating dirt" cut in Nearchus who carried the same disdainful look as Ptolemy, "I for one would enjoy seeing you brought down a notch or two. You hold to much arrogance from behind your father's cloak."

"I do believe the King is fully aware of Alexander's liaison with Hephaestion" interjected Philotas in defense of his friend, "Throughout the morning, we have heard the King mention this fact several times."

"A hunt… I had thought we were expected at _Eumolpia_?" cut Coenus, "The celebration for Dionysus?"

"The festivities have been postponed a day or two" explained Ptolemy "In light of the recent attacks against the Prince."

"So Alexander will try to plan a hunt in the interim?" sardonically responded Parmenion's son taking a swig of his wine bowl, "How convenient!"

"We will set off for _Eumolpia_ the day after tomorrow" continued the beak nosed youth as he _clumsily_ elbowed the General's son causing him to splash his drink, "You will have more than ample opportunities to make your offerings to the God of Wine."

"You assume to much" snorted Hector in amusement, "What creature would copulate with Philotas?"

"Any four legged animal or old aged woman" laughed out Coenus, "A few loose-fitting scabs" continued the red haired youth through the revolted grumbles of his friends, "Should do the job… to lubricate the area."

"Awww! Coenus!" disgustedly waved Hector, "You reveal too much of your bizarre sexual preferences."

"No matter! You can all agree with me that our Prince's little game of charade has only brought on unnecessary danger to himself and to those who protect him." Countered the gangly youth, "I am only looking after Alexander's best interests".

"Cassender, You have no such means of caring for another except your own stunted ass" spit out Perdiccas, who threw a hard look, "But I do agree with you in part that Alexander must end this game with Hephaestion."

"Well then" responded Philotas he stepped up to beside Cassender, "Alexander will have no choice now but to be up front with Hephaestion"

"Alexander had agreed to that already" offered the older beak nosed companion as he pushed off the pillar, "He intends to reveal his identity to Hephaestion upon their next encounter."

"You mean the hunt!" stated Cassender, "That would explain why he is so adamant with his father."

"Alexander will do what he will" interjected Perdiccas, as he rubbed his sore shoulder. He accepts a small bowl of wine offered by a remorseful Coenus, "He is a man of his own mind. Like in battle, Alexander will proceed as he deems appropriate.

"Philip is no mere tribal leader' added Cassender, "He is a Macedonian King. He too can be a stubborn."

"Well no matter what we may all think" replied Ptolemy has he stood straight to stretch out his back, "We can only…" his attention was diverted as the doors to the King's chamber swung open. Quickly all the companions stood up and gathered close at the end of the hallway in anticipation of the approaching royal. A blazed with rage and with lightening speed, Alexander stormed out through the corridors straight pass his companions. No words or acknowledgment were necessary as the Prince's friends gathered themselves to cluster into a tight group behind him, following closely at his heels.

The group of young men paced after Alexander as they passed through the main hall and courtyard. They all knew the direction to the Prince's apartments. With Alexander's approach the guards to his chambers come to an immediate attention and swiftly pulled open the large double doors

Alexander strides briskly in and heads towards the direction of the open balcony. He stopped a few steps away as he inhaled a deep breath with his fist clinched and hard face. His companions slowly trickle in and settled around him. In moments such as these, they instinctively knew it best to wait quietly for the Prince to recognize their presence. Alexander spun around and began to pace the entire width of the room mumbling under his breath. The companions stood aside watching the full wrath of their Prince's rage consumes him. They wait with held breath for Alexander to explode his frustration and anger. For sometime, they stood out of Alexander's fuming rage, none was willing to speak. Finally it was Ptolemy who stepped forward from among his comrades. The older youth moved up to walked into the direction of the wine table to pour two bowls. He returned to boldly stand before the Prince forcing Alexander to cease his movement. The beaked nose youth handed a bowl to Alexander who stared intently at his friend somewhat out of sort. Then with a deep sigh, the Prince took the cup and drank it down whole. "He knew!" started Alexander as he threw the bowl across the room, "My father knew everything about my relationship with Hephaestion. He knew Hephaestion to be the son of General Amyntor, and had set me up at the banquet. It had been my father who had requested that Hephaestion and his father be seated next to him."

Ptolemy offered Alexander the other wine bowl without saying a word. The Prince again drinks it down then hurls it at the wall. "Openly, my father accused me of being a love struck girl. He believes my relationship with Hephaestion has clouded my judgment, to not only place my own life, but the lives of my companions on the line. He has ordered I end this masquerade."

"It was already your intention to reveal your identity to Hephaestion during the hunt" offered Ptolemy as he threw a look to Nearchus to fill two more bowls. The older companion understood the King's belief and now looked to encourage his Prince of this fact. "You had prior plans of talking to Hephaestion."

"Indeed you did" chimed in Seleucus as he pushed off the far wall, "You had told Ptolemy and me of this fact a few days ago!"

"And my decision to do so has not changed!" argued Alexander, "My father however, is not convinced of my intentions. To think he would order me as to how to handle my personal affairs! Is there no end to my parents constant meddling."

"They only wish for the best for you" reassured Ptolemy as he accepted the bowls from Nearchus, "All parents see to it as their responsibility to interfere, but as a Prince, you may find them more intrusive than norm." as he offered another bowl to Alexander.

The Prince dismissed the offer to scan the room. "Hector! Leonnatus!" The two comrades rush forward before Alexander in attention. His expression softened as he noted the seriousness of his friends' demeanor. "My friends go to Hephaestion's residence and pass along to him that a hunt has been arranged for tomorrow. Have him be ready before dawn". The two youth look at Alexander in complete surprise and shock. "Alexander?" asked the taller, brawny companion, "I had thought your father had prohibited you on going with your plans for a hunt?"

"No Leonnatus" confidently responded the Prince, "He has allowed for the hunt, provided of course you are all with me and that Hephaestion be invited."

"So your father has not requested for anything new. Already you had plans of inviting Hephaestion!" stated Ptolemy now drinking the second bowl of wine on his own, "Well it would seem you have out played your father and managed to convince him into agreeing with you."

"Come what it may" stated Alexander, "He was not pleased and has more than made his point known. Hephaestion must be apprised of my identity."

"Well then" began Hector, "I do believe we should be going"

"Tell Hephaestion I will meet him at his residence early" looked up Alexander with bright eyes, "Send him my apologizes for my delay. And should he ask where I am, tell him that I have been kept away …. with personal business here at the palace."

"Of course Alexander" replied Leonnatus as he bowed his head in agreement, "We will see to it that Hephaestion is ready tomorrow, even if we must tie him to a horse."

Alexander then looked beyond the room to two others. "Coenus! Philotas! Go find Andros and have him sent to me." He announced with a serious look, "I wish to talk to him about the two mercenaries in the gardens."

"Yes!" nodded both companions in confirmation.

"Very well! Go all of you!" ordered Alexander. The comrades moved to exit, when all at once the doors of the Prince's rooms fly open. Instantly on reflex, all of the companions stand guard alerted to the outburst and commotion bursting into the apartments. They relax themselves as they recognized the small entourage of servants who entered into the room. Immediately, they all bow forward with the exception of Alexander, as the Queen stormed in. "Out!" blurted out Olympias, with little regard to the Prince's friends. "I say out all of you!" The companions remain where they stood unfazed by the Queen's heated words until they are signaled by the Prince to obey his mother's requested. Olympias barely budges a glance as each of Alexander's comrades' bow towards her before hastily departing the room. The Queen remained transfixed on her son, who was reciprocating the same hard stare. Olympias concentrated on Alexander to remind herself that although he was the son of Phillip, his soul, spirit and heart belonged to her. It was through her bloodline, a descendent of Achilles that flowed within Alexander. He was the son of Zeus, a fact she would tell him later, but regardless his destiny was for greatness, a god among the mortals. She had raced to her son's rooms, enraged, upon receiving word that Alexander had ignored her early pleas to abandon his little charade and pursuit of the Athenian. She did not trust the young Amyntor and it tore within her heart that Alexander had become enthralled and taken by this foreigner, a nobody.

"Mother!" greeted the Prince as he stepped up to offer a small kiss on Olympias's cheek, "What brings you here?" mumbled Alexander suspecting the purpose of her abrupt visit. He was sure his mother was aware of his continued relationship with Hephaestion.

"Alexander!" half smiled Olympias obvious in her controlled composure, "Must your mother need a reason to see her son?"

"For you mother... you would not be here without one" smugly replied Alexander, "No matter. I know already why you are here. I have no need for your womanly fears or coddling. I am fine mother!"

"Then you will listen to me as your Queen and your mother" snapped Olympias unpleased with her son's coarse behavior and unruly tone. She was not to be brushed aside like some mere companion or servant, "Your conduct as of late distresses me. You go on to disregard my council about this Athenian boy; and already your life has been threatened not only once, but three times."

"Hephaestion had no involvement in the threats made upon me!" barked out the Prince as he quickly withdrew from his mother, "If anything, he has proven a worthy ally. It was because of him, I was able to avert the mercenaries in the market place and in the gardens."

"Do you not find it strange each time you are with him, you have been attacked?" countered the Queen, "Who is this boy to you? He is nothing! As I have told you before Alexander, you will need to a woman; someone who will be able to provide you with an heir. As I have advised…"

"Your advice for me means nothing mother, if you are asking me to give up Hephaestion!" retorted Alexander "This will not happen. You will find your efforts in vain." He turned to wave a hand, "As I have said, there is _no_ proof of Hephaestion's involvement in the recent attacks against me."

"There has been no solid evidence yet!" countered Olympias, "But you cannot ignore the coincidence of the timing of his visits and the beginning of the attempts made against your life. Do not let your little infatuation blind you."

"I will hear nothing more!" growled Alexander, "As you say there is no proof implicating Hephaestion. He would never hurt me!"

"You know nothing about him" his mother contended, "He is a stranger".

"I know well enough!" blurted Alexander, "Trust my instincts mother. Hephaestion is different than the others. His feelings are for me, for who I am."

"Your fate is for greatness. Your destiny has been laid out by the Gods!"

"Then trust the Gods for giving Hephaestion as a gift to me" quickly countered Alexander in exasperation, "He is what the Gods have destined for ME!"

Olympias stepped up to place a hand down the strong arm of his son. She studied the boy who had grown into a fierce young man. The Queen grieved for the days when she was all the love Alexander required in his life. Her plans for sending lovers to the young Prince, in hopes of controlling and monitoring those who shared his bed, had been thwarted by the appearance of the Athenian boy. But Olympias had raised Alexander to be independent, strong willed and tenacious in all his pursuits. Her son was conducting himself as she had expected the son of Zeus to behave, single minded, loyal and devoted for all that he craved in life. It saddened the Queen that Alexander had now focused his zealous energy towards a mere boy of no royal value or significance. However, she was not one to be deterred or set aside. The Queen would continue to pay close attention to this so called love affair. She would ensure Alexander was not harmed, no matter the cost to her own life. Her love for her son held no bounds. For this reason, she saw no issue with intervening when necessary.

"Be vigilant Alexander" started Olympias in a soft almost maternal tone, "Those who wish you dead remain free and all I ask of you is to be careful."

"Do not worry mother!" offered Alexander astonished by his mother's natural ability to transform her disposition from callous rage to softness in a wink of an eye. He smiled in relief. "I am always careful." The Prince walked over to the Queen to place a small kiss on her cheek, "Now you must excuse me" I must go to the stables to talk to Andros; tomorrow I have plans to go hunting."

"A hunt…." Exclaimed the Queen in complete surprise, "Do you think…"

"Joy to you Mother!" interjected the Prince as he quickly brushed passed the Queen. He opened his door to find Perdiccas and Seleucus standing guard at his door. Alexander smiled with his freedom, as he slowly closed the doors behind him to head towards the royal stables.

The Queen stared to her a young servant who meekly stepped up on cue. "Dekle, go and watch them and report to me everything!"

000000

_Meanwhile at the Royal Stables_

"Were their deaths necessary?" snorted out the Athenian delegate as he sat cramped in a small room tucked deep in the royal stables. "They were good men, my own men!"

"They were careless and sloppy!" countered the mercenaries' leaders, "Their task was an easy one. They were unorganized. These 'men' of yours almost cost the lives of Demosthenes' nephew."

"We will never know!" snapped back the sun burnt Athenian, "They were killed like mere game, from the back"

"Had they been caught, how long do you think they would have endured their interrogation and torture? sneered another mercenary, "Your own men were not soldiers."

"They were well trained me, skilled in their craft!" retorted the delegate, "I hand selected them myself."

"I took no glory from killing my fellow brother" softly whispered the leader, with a heavy tone, "Do not think for a moment I have not grieved for their deaths. But I must also consider the lives of my men, and totality of this mission."

"Your mission has been a complete disaster!" angrily replied the delegate, "After several attempts, the Prince remains alive. The blames lies with you for your incompetence. Perhaps, you have grown soft hearted for the Macedonians."

The men compacted in the small room groan in conflicting emotions. The dark eyed leader leaped to his feet to lounge at the delegate clutching the collar of his chiton with a blade pointed to his throat.

"You arrogant ass!" spit out the leader, "How dare you question my loyalty and abilities! Two years I have been here serving the needs of these barbarians! I have performed my duties here as a servant, all for the needs of this _mission_." He pressed his dagger in drawing some blood, "Do not question me or give me a reason to forget myself.

The mercenary shoved the delegate hard back against the wall. He turned to his men and saw the anguish and doubt shadowing over their faces. They were growing nervous and ill at ease. The recent killings had brought the death toll to six; already half of his original unit was dead. Although, he would never admit it opening, he understood this mission was falling into despair. The young leader would need to act fast before the morale of his men dissipated. Without a success, he could only predict a few of his men abandoning the mission altogether. He would need to do something to boast the confidence of his men.

"There is a hunt set for tomorrow" began the young leader, "I will go myself to…." He was interrupted when voices are heard echoing out from the entrance of the stables. They then heard footsteps approach them.

"Andros!" called out Philotas, "Are you here?"

The men in the overcrowded quarters sat quiet and still as the sound of scuffling feet meandered towards them. A few of the mercenaries quickly disperse out with the Athenian delegate through a small door located at the back of the stables. Several of the men stay behind crunched behind stacks of hay and stable doors. Casually from out among the mercenaries, a single man remains; a dark eye youth emerged from the darkness of the stables to greet the young companions.

"Ah there you are!" called Coenus startled by the sudden appearance of the lead groomsman, "What are you doing back here?"

"I was stocking the newly arrived supplies." Quickly replied the young man as he wiped the sweat from his nervous brow "Is there something you require, Sires?"

Philotas studied the young groomsman scanning the empty area around them. He found it strange that there were no signs of bags or other supplies stacked against the walls. Before he was able to put forth a question, he was distracted by the tousling laughter and voices entering into the stables. They all turn to see Alexander come into view.

"We were sent to retrieve you for the Prince; but it would seem he will talk to you here." stated Parmenion's son, "Alexander! We are here!"

"Ah Andros!" jubilantly called out the Prince, "Joy to you!"

"Sire" bowed the baffled young groomsman, "How may I be of service?"

"I have good news!" jovially continued Alexander, "The King wishes you to join us on our hunt tomorrow, as one of my guards!"

000000

_At the Amyntor Residence,_

Hephaestion stretched his leg testing its flexibility. He was feeling strong and fully recovered from his injuries. A groomsman walked up to the young man with his golden horse in tow. Having received no word from Alexander, Hephaestion had decided to ride into the market to seek him out.

"Hephaestion!" came a voice that raised a cold chill and a deep seeded annoyance within his body, "Where are you off to?"

Hephaestion grimaced in frustration as he came to recognize Pericles' distinct accent. "Wait! I will join you. I could use a ride." continued his former friend, "I grow tired of being confined indoors."

"Pericles. I am off to the _Agora_" stated Hephaestion without turning to acknowledge his one time lover, "I have personal errands to tend to. I had hoped to go alone."

"Surely Hephaestion you can find some to spend with me. I am set to leave tomorrow with your father for _Thracia_. I sail back to Athens in a few days." stepped up the lanky youth ignorant to the growled expression on Hephaestion's face. "Are we no longer at the very least friends, after all our history together?"

"It is because of our past friendship that I have endured your presence here!" snapped Hephaestion unwilling to be riddled with guilt as a purpose to concede to Pericles' wishes, "Had it been my choice, I would have sent you home several days ago."

Pericles looked away to hide the grief forming on his face. He was still coming to terms with the downfall of his relationship with his once best friend. He held back from reaching out to embrace Hephaestion. He stood downhearted and lost for words as he looked at his friend. Images of the previous night of being huddled with the mercenaries in the gardens tormented him. Pericles was in disbelief that he had ever contemplated risking the life of his friend, regardless of the lost love between them. Even with the knowledge that it had not been Hephaestion and the Prince in the main gardens, but rather one of royal companions offered no comfort to Pericles. In his mind, he still saw the death of the two mercenaries who accompanied him. He could not erase the look of death in their eyes. Quietly, the young Athenian could not wait to return back to civilization away from the brutality and bloodshed that came with staying in Macedonia. As Pericles contained to gaze upon his friend, his heartbreak turned into rage, 'You are one of them now' thought the young Athenian silently to himself through his glare, 'You can only mark your own death with them, these Barbarians! So be it Hephaestion, I am done with you!'

Feeling that Pericles remained behind him, Hephaestion bite his lip as he clenched to the rein of his horse, "Tell me Pericles on the night of the banquet, where were you?", turned Hephaestion with dark eyes at his former lover,. Having received no response, but a penetrating glare directed at him, Hephaestion reached out to shove Pericles' shoulder, "I will find out the truth. I can see from the bruises and cuts on your arms and legs you were involved."

"I did nothing!" refuted Pericles with rage, "As I have told you, I merely fell on some vines in the gardens when trying to find my way back to the banquet hall."

"I know there is more to what you are saying happened" gruffed Hephaestion unconvinced, "The look upon your face when you saw me unscathed and unharmed upon your return to the hall was my first clue. But then your explanation as to your whereabouts simply lacked the logic and was unpersuasive. Your injuries are far worse than that expected from a simple fall."

"It is not my integrity that you should question, but rather that of your new friend, the blacksmith's son!" spit out the lanky youth as he shoved Hephaestion's shoulder, "He has secrets that lie deeper than any I have ever crafted during the tenure of our relationship. I have never misspoken or held back any misperceptions of myself to you. You should look to your new friend and ask who he truly is?"

"I will not be lured in with your jealous games!" retorted Hephaestion, "Again, my relationship with Alexander is of no concern to you."

"I hear that you are to join him for a hunt soon" continued Pericles, "I am told the Prince will be partaking in this hunt. Perhaps then you can ask the Prince as to whom your Alexander truly is!"

Before Hephaestion was able to comment, two pounding rumbles of approaching horses are seen riding into the main courtyard, "Hephaestion!" called out Hector.

Hephaestion immediately stepped forward to grab Pericles arm, ""Whoever you may have been in the past to me is over! I have had enough of your lies that you continue to tell me now! It is because of our past am I able to see the malicious and ruthless man you have become. Perhaps during _our_ relationship I never saw your lies. But after these past weeks, I do believe you have more than made up for in your manipulative and deceiving performances." He then backed away from his friend. However, before he was able to move away, Pericles clutched for his arm, "Do not let your love be blinded by desire. Go and ask your new friend about the Prince, and see for yourself who betrayed you!" He leaned closer, "NO let me tell you myself… your friend is…."

"Enough of your lies!" snorted Hephaestion as he shoved Pericles away, "What you did not count on is that my feelings for Alexander goes deeper than that I ever had for you!" snarled the Young Amyntor, "No matter what flaws Alexander may possess, I am by far happier and more content. With him I would endure everything and forgive anything." Hephaestion then briskly turned to walk away before Pericles was able to continue with his argument. The two riders ride up and rein their horses near the youths.

"Is everything alright here?" asked Hector as he darted a hard look at the Athenian, "Pericles, I had though we were rid of you!"

"Do not concern yourself with him" cut Hephaestion, "He was leaving!" The young Amyntor then stepped up to clasp the shoulder of the other rider who had quickly dismounted, "Leonnatus, what brings you here?" exclaimed Hephaestion as he stood before the companion to avert his defensive advance, "I could use some good news".

"Joy to you as well" suspiciously responded the young brawny youth, as he cranked his neck over to stare at the Athenian youth growling at them, "Are you certain everything is alright?"

"Of course, Leonnatus!' cut Hephaestion with little regard to his former friend standing behind them, "I was planning to ride to the _Agora_ in hopes of finding Alexander."

"Hephaestion!" called out Pericles, "Hephaestion!"

Leonnatus turned swiftly out from under Hephaestion's clasp to face the Athenian, "I do believe my friend has asked you to leave!" snarled the older companion, "Of course you require some assistance, I would suggest you go!"

"Come my friend!' calmly offered the young Amnytor, "He is nothing. Do not waste your energy on him!" He threw his arm back over the brawny youth's shoulder, "I had not heard from Alexander regarding our hunt. Is one still planned?"

"Indeed" smiled Hector, "But with the recent attacks in the palace…"

"Our plans for the hunt have been slightly put aside" replied the taller companion upon seeing that Pericles had finally retreated, "But fear not…"

"What my meat headed friend means to say" teased Hector as he pushed ahead of his fellow comrade, "You will still be given an opportunity to prove your manhood, Hephaestion! There is still a chance for your Macedonian side to surface!"

"Hah!" laughed out the Young Amyntor as he slapped the baby faced youth's arm, "I may prove more of one than you!"

"We will see!"

"Now tell me" coolly stated Hephaestion as he led the companions to a table of wines and food, "Why did not Alexander come here personally?"

The two youth stare at each other waiting for the other to respond. Leonnatus slapped Hephaestion on his back, "He is with his father" he explained, "Alexander is busy preparing for the hunt with the others. He is always one for details. I would expect he is out organizing and reorganizing every last piece of his gear."

"Alexander will be here tomorrow before dawn to meet you" explained Hector with a roguish smirk, "He is quite eager to go on this hunt!"

"Well then" gestured Hephaestion as he offered a bowl of wine to each youth. He saw the relief over their faces. Contrary to his feelings towards Pericles, Hephaestion could not set aside his old friend's words. There was something Alexander was hiding and try as he might, the young Amyntor could not set aside his growing anxiety and curiosity. By all the furries, Hephaestion determined, he would settle this matter once and for all during the hunt.

"To the hunt!" announced Hector, drawing Hephaestion out of his musing, "And to friendship!"

"Aye" joined in the young Amyntor as he concentrated on the men before him over his bowl, "To the hunt!"

0000000

_Back at the Royal Stables,_

"Me?" questioned the young groomsman, "I hardly see myself capable to serve you as a guard. Surely your companions are far more trained and skilled!"

"It was actually the King who has requested this" announced Alexander, "Your performance in the gardens truly impressed him."

"Yes Andros!" added Philotas, "You killed two mercenaries single-handedly. This was no small deed. You have proven a worthy soldier."

"Agreed!" continued the Prince, "To have you along side me will persuade my father from sending half the royal guards out for the hunt tomorrow."

"Come along with us" offered Coenus as he threw an arm around the dark haired youth, "You have served as an excellent sparring partner in the training exercise for months now." He looked across at Philotas with a smug expression, "I do believe you are the only one to put Parmenion son's ego in check. How many times has Philotas here conceded to you in defeat?"

"Five…" mumbled the groomsman, "But I am not one for battle or bloodshed. The Prince knows of this. I have no desire to becoming a soldier."

"I appreciate your concerns Andros," sympathetically replied Alexander, "I do recall the stories of your father and brother. As you have described they were men of valor." The Prince placed a hand on young servant's shoulder, "I only ask you to be my guard. I am not asking you to join me to Persia…"

"As of yet, but give it time" jumbled Coenus with laughter in his tone, "Alexander here can be quite convincing."

"All I asked is you give it a day." Continued the Prince lightheartedly, "Join me for the hunt and see for yourself where your skills lie. You may find yourself better suited as a soldier than as a groomsman."

The dark eyed youth looked distraughtly at the men around him. He was outnumbered. Andros knew he had no fighting chance of convincing the Prince or his companions otherwise. "As you wish my Prince" he finally replied in defeat. "I will be ready in the morning."

"Excellent!" smiled the Prince in satisfaction, "I intend to ride out at early dawn. We will all meet here." He gave another slap on Andros' shoulder, "For your last duties, have your men prepare _Xenophon_ for me. I will have Bucephalus rest for our ride out to _Eumolpia_. I will first go to the armories then return to look in on them..." Alexander then turned to walk way with his companions. Walking some distance away from the stables, the Prince leaned close to Parmenion's son, "I wish for you to keep a close eye on our new guard" he whispered, "Something is not right!"

"I agree Alexander, I see it too".

As the Prince headed out of the stables, the awaiting mercenaries straggled out menacingly. The dark eyed leader stood back loathing at the fact that Alexander had survived the most recent attacks unscathed. The hunt would perhaps provide the perfect opportunity. As expected, the companions would ride spread out over the fields, there would be more than ample possibilities to attack the Prince while he rode alone. It was now time to put their plan with the Young Amyntor into motion. Hephaestion would play a key element in their assassination attempts of the Prince.

0000000

_Next Day at the Amyntor Residence,_

The previous night sky had yet to be ridden by Apollo's chariot when Hephaestion stepped outside of his residence. All above him, the sky was painted a dusty pink with borders of yellow and orange. The air was still with the exception of an occasional gentle breeze that blew through the nearby trees. Although it was predawn and the sun had yet to break through above, the morning yearned to begin. As the young Amyntor walked out towards the stable, he could already feel the dry heat of the region. The Macedonian humidity was a sharp contrast to the coolness and ocean breeze that engulfed the coast line of Athens. In his mind, Hephaestion missed the metropolitan life of the old Greek city of Athens. It was a place filled with culture, of art and of his childhood memories. Yet, having spent a summer in Macedonia, Hephaestion's heart grew to love this country. He felt an instant belonging and connection with its people, its beauty and way of life. But it was also in Macedonia that Hephaestion believed he found his one true love. Could it be possible to find such a gift from the Gods?

Unable to sleep, Hephaestion had decided to re-exam his horse and gear for the day's hunt. He could not contain his excitement and anticipation to at last spend time with Alexander. The young Amyntor shook his head amused with his gaiety. As he walked through the front courtyard, the sprinting thud of horses drew Hephaestion out of his thoughts. He looked up to see three men bring their stallions to a standstill within the main courtyard of his residence. His heart burst with excitement as he came to recognize the lead rider leap off his horse. The golden ray of Alexander's blond hair and beaming smile ruptured through the darkness of the early morning. Hephaestion held back his initial reaction and refrained from running enthusiastically towards his friend. Instead, he walked casually up to the visitors as he flung his chlamys behind his shoulders. "Joy to you Alexander!" welcomed Hephaestion, as he happily walked up, "You are early?"

"Alexander is not one to wait idly for things to happen" teased the red haired youth, "All morning he has been restless."

"Hmph.. Seleucus!" laughed out Philotas as he smacked his friend's thigh, "You are only sore for being awoken early from your warm bed."

"And a night of heavy drinking!" joined in Alexander, "You should have known better than to go out and fill yourself the evening before a hunt. Of course, you could have stayed in this morning…. with the other ladies of Court!"

"Hah!" waved Seleucus, "I could outride and hunt any one of you no matter my physical condition."

"Which says nothing for your mental condition!" jibed Parmenion's son, "No matter what you may say, it is as minute as an acorn."

"Do not think of yourself any better….." continued the red haired youth

The Prince stepped forward to embrace Hephaestion and whispered in his ear, "Come let us leave the women to themselves. They have been at each other the entire ride here!" explained Alexander, "Seleucus is not much of an early morning person. I tire of their bickering."

Hephaestion leaned back with a smile on his face eager to spend a brief moment alone with Alexander. "Well let me then give you a small tour of the grounds, as I go out and prepare my horse."

"Excellent idea!" grinned the Prince. He looked to his comrades behind him, "Boys! Wait here. I will go with Hephaestion to collect his horse and gear."

"Alexander" exclaimed Philotas, "Let us…."

"I will be fine!' tersely replied the Prince as he glared at his friend to cut any further discussion, "I say stay! And wait here for me!"

Hephaestion stood amazed at his friend's sudden change in demeanor as the other men appeared to almost stand in attention to Alexander's order. He raised his brows to study their taut behavior, why would the royal companions adhere to the request of a blacksmith's son. He is pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand slide down his back. Hephaestion!" ecstatically announced the Prince, "Please lead the way." as he pressed his hand on the young Amyntor's back.

"Of course" replied Hephaestion slightly astounded to the display of obedience he had just witnessed, "Follow me." Just then a servant approached them, "Midas! Please take their horses and offer these men something to drink or eat!" instructed the young Amyntor taking Alexander's arm to guide him through the grounds.

"I understand this land has been with your family for many years" started Alexander as he looked into the direction of the open field, "You grow olives?"

"We also raise horses" pointed Hephaestion towards the grassy plain filled with grazing animals, "My father is renowned for breeding exceptional war stallions."

"Of course, I have been told" agreed the Prince, "Father tells me… that ahh the King plans to purchase several of them for his guards."

"This is true" proudly replied Hephaestion, "Do you wish to see them?" as he began to direct Alexander to the pasture.

"Perhaps another day" halted the Prince, "It is just the others are to meet us soon… and I do not wish to keep them waiting."

"Yes… another day" muttered Hephaestion, "Now is not the time."

Alexander sensing Hephaestion's disappointment gripped his friend's hand, "I can see from here that they are fine beasts, more spectacular than any raised in Arabia."

"More so" responded the young Amyntor gaining confidence, "Come I will show you the stables." He then guided his friend through the small yard pass large Oak trees and opened flower beds. Hephaestion quivered a warm sensation as he felt a callused thumb rub down to grab hold of his hand. His heart raced in excitement as he scanned over his shoulder to see a playful smile greet him. Then suddenly and brusquely he was pulled behind an oversized tree and pinned up against it. Immediately, Hephaestion was hungrily met with dry lips that crushed against him. He made no move to resist, welcoming the hot tongue that slipped through his lips. In silence the youths lose themselves as they deepen their kiss into a passionate union with hands roaming down each others arms, back and waist. Alexander pushed himself closer on his friend as if trying to merge them into one. He could feel Hephaestion hard body under the thin layered chiton. The Prince was desperate, fearful that this would be the last moment he would share with his friend. It loomed over Alexander throughout the morning of his challenging task of confessing his true identity to Hephaestion. He was not one to forego any arduous undertaking, be it in battle or at Mieza. Yet with the matter of the heart, with his feelings for Hephaestion, he was almost weak, at a lost. Alexander knew he had no choice but to confront his friend later today; the time had finally come to face the truth and all its consequences. The notion of the possibility of sharing this last moment with his friend raised panic in the young Prince. With further anguish, he embraced Hephaestion tighter and with more passion.

The young Amyntor relished in the unexpected kiss. He was in complete ecstasy taking pleasure in the moment, reciprocating the same adore and desire. Hephaestion no longer needed to be convinced; he was in love. There was an unbelievable connection with Alexander. It was instant and natural. For sometime the young men carried on in their closed universe, oblivious to their surroundings, until they are interrupted by the sound of crushed leaves and cautious footsteps.

"Hephaestion!" called out a deep uncertain voice. "Is that you?"

"Father!" quickly replied the young Amyntor as he slide under Alexander's hold and gently pushed him away, "Yes is it me." He half-hazardously straightened his chiton and stepped out from behind the tree. "Father!"

"What are you….?" Began the General but stopped mid sentence as he saw the young man emerge from the tree. "I am sorry my son… I had not thought…."

"Father!" breathed out Hephaestion as he struggled to regain himself, "I would like for you to meet Alexander."

"Ahhh the son of the blacksmith" smiled the older Amyntor, "Finally we meet. I have heard so much about you."

"Sir!" humbly replied the Prince as he bowed his head in respect, "I too have heard a great many things about you, General Amyntor. Hephaestion has spoken fondly of you."

"As he does for you!" smiled the General, "So what brings you here at the crack of dawn."

"He is here to take me on a hunt." explained the young Amyntor, "Do you not recall I had told you of this a few nights ago."

"Ah yes I do recall." nodded the General, "Well then perhaps my son you should gather your horse and weapons."

"We were heading towards the stables" continued Hephaestion, "I had _Xanthus_ made ready this morning."

"Go on Hephaestion and gather yourself." directed the General, "Alexander, why not stay here with me. The servants are more than able to assist my son. Perhaps you can indulge an old man with an introduction of yourself."

"Father" argued the young Amyntor, "Alexander and I have no time to waste. I only meant to get my horse then…"

"Nonsense, Hephaestion!" brushed the General, "I only wish to get to know your new friend here. I promise to not harm him."

"It is alright!" offered the Prince, with a faint reassuring smile, "Go and collect your gear. I will wait here with your father."

"Of course!" joined in the Older Amyntor, "This will give us time to get to know each other better, Alexander and me."

"I will only be a moment, Alexander" reluctantly responded Hephaestion, as he looked at his father puzzled, "Ah Let… me gather my horse and a few provisions."

The Prince blushed in doubt but held back any further resistance as he turned and gave a small nod to the General. "I will be here." He signaled Hephaestion forward, "Go on ahead! I will be fine here with your father." The young Amyntor studied the two men before him suddenly apprehensive and bewildered as to whether there was something he had missed. Then with some trepidation, he agreed, "Be good to him father!" playfully warned Hephaestion, "He is a good man. Alexander reminds me a lot of you" The young Amyntor turned to face his father and slapped him on the shoulder, "I will be right back!" He then spun around and dashed off to the main stables.

"Take your time Son!" encouraged the General, "Alexander and I will be out near the back gardens" He then directed the Prince to a large shaded veranda, "Come Alexander, let us share a drink."

The young Prince offered a nervous smile as he followed the general towards the shaded canopy. He graciously accepted a bowl handed to him by a servant before taking a seat. For a brief moment, the two men sat in silence. Alexander stared across the distant adjourning fields as he struggled to come up with something to say.

"So Hephaestion tells me you will hunt near the mountainside" began the old general as he took a sip of his wine, "If memory serves me well, this is an excellent place to find wild boar."

"My friends and I frequent that area" explained Alexander, "The last time we hunted there we killed two."

"And where are your friends?" looked up the General in curiosity, "They are members of the companions, are they not?"

"Yes sir!" proudly replied the Prince, "Most of them serve the Prince directly."

"Ahh yes, I do believe I met a couple of them here at my home and few at the banquet a few nights ago" recalled the General, "They are all fine men."

"Indeed they are, Sir", stated Alexander before taking another sip, "Good men!"

Again, they sat in silence. The Prince felt himself flush as he glanced up to see the General staring intently at him. He gave a small clumsy grin, "Hephaestion tells me you plan to retire from the army?"

"I had planned to, but the King … well Philip has other ideas. But enough about me." carried on the General as he continued to measure the boy before him, "Tell me Alexander, how do you plan to go hunting without your kit?" observed the General, "How do you intend to hunt without a javelin or a sword? Are you so confident to only have need for your bare hands?"

With a small laughter, Alexander set down his bowl, "Oh my friends have all the necessary supplies" he quickly stated, "I had ordered them to meet me near the outskirts of town."

"Ordered? Whom your companions?"

"Yes!" arrogantly continued the Prince, "I had instructed them to gather the other companions to meet me out near the… hmm " He caught himself and stopped short suddenly aware of his mistake; and unexpected disclosure. He struggled to regain himself. "Well you see …my friends. They will be waiting.…"

"I see!" drank the General as he raised a brow at the Prince. He then reclined back in his chair with a wide smile as he adjusted himself into a comfortable position, "Now my son tells me you have been training with the royal guards?"

Alexander was more attentive this time. He would not allow for himself to slip up. "Yes…sir. I have for some time now."

"Your father must be proud" replied the General as he took another sip of his wine, "Miltos' is his name, correct? He once fought with the army?"

"Yes he did" stated Alexander feeling unnerved with having to lie to the General, "One day my father would like to see me lead... when the right time comes. When I am older."

"After Mieza?"

"Yes, perhaps in a season or…." His voiced trailed in astonishment and shock. Was it possible, Hephaestion father knew his true identity? "Sir?"

"Alexander… or should I say, Prince Alexander" announced the General as he sat straight up in this chair, "I have known your father, the King since we were boys. You look to be everything he described you to be."

"Sir… I do not…" stuttered the Prince in complete disarray and confusion, "I do not understand."

"My Prince, I do not know what games you are playing" continued the General with a monotonous look, "But I have no intention of idly watching my son get hurt."

_**TBC**_

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, long huh? I have the next chapter in the shop being groomed and primed for the next posting. Hopefully I havent swayed you all away with this long drone out story!! Lemme know - kind words please! :)

The next chapter will have the moment of truth! P.S. This story is a fictional one!

Also this is chapter is for Classyblue – Welcome to the Site!

P.S. Big hugs to my Beta and my Peeps: Martine, Marielina, Jun, Ann, Delos13 and Carmen!


	11. Chapter 11 The Hunt Part II

_**Chapter 11 – The Hunt II **_

"You must believe Sir…" frantically rambled Alexander, "It was never my intention to hurt Hephaestion, I only wanted to see if he would…" He paused as he came to comprehend his situation, "How did you know?"

"Your father had told me you were coming" announced the General, "I had known since the night of the banquet. Hephaestion informed me what you did for him in the gardens. You were wise to have him sent back to the hall."

"Sire.. please tell me does Hephaestion know…" fearfully asked the Prince, already knowing the answer, "Does he know who I am …..the Prince."

The General did not reply, but rather lowered his head as a sign of denial.

"Sir, I do intend to tell him" offered Alexander, "I just needed to find the right opportunity."

"You must come to know that my son has an old soul. He holds no patience for lies and deception. He is the most forthright youth I know. He is honest and loyal."

"I have come to know him as such" replied the Prince as he looked away in shame, "It is for these reasons have I hesitated to reveal myself to him… I fear that he will hate me."

"I have never known my son to be so … in love" stated the General, "I do believe it is with you my son has found his inner peace and perhaps a future. You have filled the void left by the death of his mother. No other in his life has given him a belief in… this type of almost unconditional love."

Alexander slumped in his chair and dropped his head heavily as each word pieced into his heart. The young Prince anguished over the meaning and purpose of the General's explanation. Alexander understood the General's description of Hephaestion's feelings, of love. He too felt the same. There were two bodies with one soul. Hephaestion completed him and made him whole, strong, and cleared any feelings of loneliness. Only with Hephaestion did he come to experience the genuineness of love and friendship. He had come to believe that what he felt for Hephaestion went beyond any adolescent obsession or fleeting romance. His relationship and love for his new friend was real and indisputable. It was a true gift from the Gods.

"But you are both so young" continued the General, "And we leave in a few weeks."

"This is real! What I feel for him is true…" pointed out Alexander, as he sat up in his chair, "Never in my life had I known such a love."

"Love? Are you certain?" tested the General as he leaned up closer to the Prince to make his point, "How can any of this be genuine if you have yet to reveal your true identity to Hephaestion? As I see it, the only person with the most at stake is my son!"

"You must believe it is because Hephaestion sees me, as I am, not for who do I lov…love him"

"Then you know what you must do my Prince."

Alexander was tormented with frustration. He dreaded what needed to be done; yet he knew the General to be correct. He would need to face his fear and clear the slate. "You have my word Sir, I will tell him during this hunt today. I will…"

Before being able to complete his pledge; Hephaestion appeared from the side courtyard carrying a small pack over his shoulder and leading _Xanthus_ by the bridle.

"I do love your son!" quickly offered Alexander as he stood up quickly from his chair, "I will make things right with him, even if I must live my whole life doing so."

The General grinned in gratitude, "Then trust him with the truth Alexander and love him as he deserves" stated the older Amyntor under his breath, "In return, he will offer you everything."

Alexander turned immediately towards the General speechless. The older Amyntor smiled, "He has told me as much." He then placed a finger to his lips "Tell him soon!"

The General placed a hand on Alexander's shoulder and clasped it reassuringly as he turned to face his son. The Prince took a deep breath and put his best face forward to greet his friend.

"Ready?" began Alexander as he approached Hephaestion, "The others are ready!"

"Of course!" replied the young Amyntor curiously looking at the two men before him "Now what were you two discussing so intently here?"

"The hunt!" smiled the older Amyntor, as he wedged himself between the two boys to draw them in, "Now son, I will remind you, I will be leaving midday today with Pericles. I will return in a day or two. I trust you will be in good hands here in the company of Alexander!"

The Prince modestly dropped his gaze towards the ground, red faced, "You have my word!" He then glanced up timidly as he gestured into the direction of his awaiting companions, "Health to you General!"

"I do hope we will meet again"

"As do I sir" said Alexander turning toward Hephaestion warmly, "Shall we go?" He graciously bowed his head towards the general and walked over to meet his comrades.

Hephaestion held back momentarily. He studied his father with increasing bewilderment in his eyes. He could feel a nervous fear through him. "Father you did not say anything to embarrass me?" asked the young Amyntor with a slightly worried expression.

"Hephaestion… you fret just like your mother. Go! Enjoy yourself!"

"Father… you did not tell him…"

"GO! Your friend is waiting!" ordered the General pushing his son ahead. He watched as his son joined the others, "Eros may you bless these boys!"

00000

_Later, in the Mountainside, _

The young man brushed thick course hair across his long shaped face. He looked out towards the open field and focused intently at the cluster of trees and shrubs spread out within tall grasses before him. He growled in agitation examining the dry and empty field again. The whole day had been a complete disappointment. The Prince had led the companions through a mad hunt searching for wild game along the mountainside. Cassender was exhausted, hungry and utterly annoyed that the only successful person during the day's hunt was Hephaestion. The son of Antipater was not to be out done by an Athenian; he was determined to make a kill before the day's end. His horse nudged forward alerted to the drumming gallop of horsemen riding towards him. Cassender made no effort to acknowledge the group of riders reining up.

"Cassender are you well?" teased a voice from behind him, "You have a sour look to you! Have you gone and lodge something up your ass again?"

"I am not you, Seleucus, "snarled the lanky youth, "I seek only human contact to pleasure myself"

"Call it what you may" countered the sun burnt companion, as he rode in front of the band of horsemen, "We have all heard you in the barracks"

"Is not Coenus' pet ferret still missing?" chimed in Perdiccas as he arrived behind the red haired companion. "Were you not the last to have him, Cassender?" He dropped his head in a mocking display of grief. "Poor lil Zeus!

"Perhaps he is dead" added in Ptolemy as he lined up along side Antipater's son "If not, the furry creature would wish to be. Have you no mercy Cassender?"

"Hah – are you willing to match your words with action, Ptolemy?" snarled the son of the General more furious with his rage growing, "Are you offering yourself to me again!"

"If offering my services will make you a man" laughed out the older youth, ignoring Cassender's hard glares, "Then I must do my duties. But if you require more, than you may need to find a .."

Cassender spit out the bark he had been chewing into the direction of the beak nosed companion. He had grown tired of the constant taunting by his comrades. "I would much rather endure a day of Cleitus' drills this spend another moment on this pointless hunt."

"I would like to see that?" remarked the injured blond youth, "At every chance, you look to avoid training with us."

"With that attitude Cassender, you do make yourself very attractive" continued Perdiccas, "It is perhaps your negativism that has scared off the animals in the forest."

"All day, they have ridden over this region searching for game." cut the General's son, "We have followed Alexander like some mindless pups… he is…." He stopped himself short as he caught sight of the two men riding up.

"How are any of you able to make a kill" laughed out Alexander as he rode up with Hephaestion, "if you continue to cackle like a field of old women!"

"Hah! The only one among us yet to prove his manhood" snickered Cassender, "Tis the Athenian…" He flinched a bit feeling a swift kick of Ptolemy's foot along side his leg, "What?"

"Is there no end to your jealously?" called out Seleucus, "Hephaestion earned his kill."

"Kills" countered Ptolemy, "He has two stags to his name today."

"Luck!" murmured the lanky youth, "The second was by pure chance!"

"Come Cassender!" consoled Philotas as he stretched a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Let us not ruin the day with this."

"No matter!" snapped Antipater's son, "To hunt and kill _real_ game is another matter all together. One that would require true attributes of heroism… of patience, strength and agility."

"Do not be to troubled!" interjected the Prince, "I am sure you will make do with the skills you do possess." Cassender growled through the wave of laughter and snickers reverberated among his friends.

"Indeed!" chimed in Perdiccas, "Your impatience, temper and constant grumbling are no doubt unique skills. I can see you luring the fiercest of creatures today."

"At the very least a mad and feral squirrel" offered the red haired companion.

"Ah come Seleucus" countered Ptolemy, "You underestimate our friend. I would wager on perhaps a wild turkey." Again ecstatic laughter swept over the others ever fueling the annoyance brewing in Antipater's son.

"We will see who has the last laugh!" growled Cassender as he kicked his horse to a gallop towards the direction of a small cluster of trees.

"Is he ever happy?" chimed in Hephaestion as he shook his head in amusement. "I have yet to see him smile." He sat back on his horse as the others again added their own thoughts over his question. Hephaestion relished with the constant jousting among Alexander's friends. The friendship and camaraderie was evident among the men with him; yet it remained odd to the young Amyntor as to the unusual compliancy these men held towards his friend.

"Cassender is a good man!" encouragingly offered Philotas, "He is short fused over his father's denial of his request to join him on the upcoming Northern campaign."

"Truly Philotas, your passion with Cassender has blinded you" teased Ptolemy, "One day he will be the death of all of us!"

"Never!" defended the General's son, "He is as loyal as me!"

"Go to him!" directed the Prince with the slightest trace of annoyance in his voice, "Make sure he does not harm himself."

"Or anyone else." Called out the beak nosed companion, "He is more likely to fall off his horse." The men watch in uncertainty as the two riders head into the small wooded area.

Alexander reined his horse up towards the head of the group, "Come let us ride to the…" when he was interrupted by a loud roar that echoed somewhere within the tall grasses of the open field. Every man turned into the direction of the short series of vicious and energetic roars booming out. The men sat overcome with shock as they searched the field for signs of a wild beast. They watched attentively and listened closely to the acoustic snarls that rumbled in the air, until at last they received their confirmation. Suddenly breaking through the camouflage of the thick evergreen bushes and shrubs leaped out a ray of golden light. A full adult lion emerged out of the needle bearing bushes to face the riders. The heavy set feline with its dark and full mane gave the appearance of a monstrous creature, a violent fugitive from Hades. The lion gave another powerful growl displaying its sharp and strong teeth. Its thick mane bounced against the sheer force of his violent howl, his pride was primitive but apparent. Then without reason, it abruptly stood motionless and still as if gauging out the men before it. Boldly, the animal was seeking to antagonize and engage them. Through this all, Alexander sat quiet, transfixed. He slowly reached out for the handle of his sword caressing it, as he too studied and appraised the animal. The Prince was entranced and captivated with the golden creature. He said nothing but his expression held it all. Alexander was invincible, ambitious and he knew it. The young Prince would confront the carnal beast with the same determination as his ancestor, Hercules. He too would succeed in this trial set by the Gods.

"We will split up!" ordered out the Prince, "Leonnatus, take Hephaestion, Perdiccas and Andros with you towards into the forest. Ptolemy, Hector remain here with a few of the guards. You are to move on my signal! Myself and Coenus will take the others out to the left." He tugged his anxious horse staring at each man, "Everyone is to wait for my signal!"

"Surround him!" exclaimed Hephaestion atone to his friend's mindset, "Then hold him in!"

"There could be others?" warned Ptolemy, "It is unlikely the beast traveled alone. There is usually a group in a pride!"

"Better reason to split up and cover more ground!" responded Alexander tersely adamant in his decision, "Leonnatus take the servants with you. Should any other lion appear, they may be lured to follow you into the forest. But let us hope this lion is a straggler."

000000

Andros saw his opportunity as he watched the pacing lion before him. The presence of the beast provided the ideal diversion to make his move. Unbeknownst to the Prince and the royal companions, the young mercenary leader had brought along several of his own troops. Andros' own men were dressed as servants to the hunting party. The dark eyed leader, signaled at two of the servants. The plan was set. The servant would hold back from the riders as they made their way into the forest. The strategy was for the mercenaries to hide out within the trees with his bows and take aim. Their orders were to exhaust their arrows, to take every shot. The leader had no intention of failing in his task today. However, should the plan fail, he had also set into motion the young Amyntor's involvement. When the time arises, Hephaestion would serve an integral part in gaining access to the Prince. In the interim, the leader would take the opportunities given to him by the Gods; the lion offered the perfect chance.

000000

Hephaestion rode head to head with Leonnatus as they raced towards the outer rim of the forest. They all kept their eyes on the position of the lion, monitoring its movements. The line of attack was simple, a "U shape" approach with the beast trapped in the center. The thrill of the hunt was burning through Hephaestion; yet every man present was out for their own personal glory.

Alexander impatiently sat atop his horse waiting for the others to situate themselves. His focal point was held intently on the male lion pacing before him. The large golden beast with its unusual tint of black hair was becoming more ferrous and agitated. The lion was eager for its prey. Alexander was no different. He was fired up and anxious, ready for the chase and the kill. A pious man, Alexander saw the unexpected presence of the lion as a test by the Gods to prove his courage and his skills as a leader and warrior. He would meet this challenge head on. Alexander would not fail. Having finally taken sight of his companions lined upon, he raised his sword and gave the signal for the attack. "Ah la la ah laa!" yelled out the Prince as he led the charge. All at once, the group of men drew their weapons and spurred their horses forward. In unity, the men advanced and converged excitedly on the large feline, boxing it in from three sides. Alexander pulled ahead of his friends with his javelin in hand. He kept his focus on the great animal, never removing his eyes off his objective, ignoring his friends calling out to him.

"Alexander! Alexander!" shouted his friends, "To your left!"

To the surprise of the Prince, out of nowhere, emerged a pair of riders with their weapons drawn. Alexander was curtly forced off his track as Cassender and Philtoas intercepted before him, cutting off his charge. "He is mine!" yelled Antipater's son, "Watch and learn!" Philotas looked upon his friend in horror as he came to realize the Prince's reaction. "Cassander, No!" called out Parmenion's son, "You must not…" but his efforts were frivolous as Cassender sprinted ahead. Alexander's own horse was no Bucephalus. His stallion was much older and was quickly losing speed. It was no match for the younger and faster charger being ridden by Antipater's son. However, Alexander sat resolute against Cassender's impudence. He was unwilling to be outdone. He kicked his stallion harder inspiring it to push at full force. "Look Out!" heard the Prince from behind him, "Alexander!" At that moment, he turned to the sound of another roar bursting into the area, at his side, from a different direction of the lion ahead him. The growling echo of another feline blasted into the field. Once more the men are searching frantically around the area, when suddenly; bolting out from the tall grasses shoving the riders to the side leaped a second lion. To the dismay of the young men, the clever beasts had lured the men in only to divide and conquer them with a surprise assault.

00000000

Hephaestion now led the group of riders as they rode hard toward the wooded area. They pushed easily through the thick forest at high speed to meet up with Alexander and the others. As they broke through into a clearing, the men quickly lined up parallel to the Prince. Hephaestion stared across at his friend drawn into Alexander's unyielding courage and veracity to command a situation. His friend was a natural born leader, able to counter any obstacle or adversity laid out before him. Hephaestion and the others waited anxiously until Alexander brandished his sword to move ahead. At a slow gallop, the men proceeded forward gaining momentum as they moved towards the lion. As the riders drew in to create a half circle to enclose the lion, a pair of riders materialized screaming out excitedly. Hephaestion glanced to his right and caught site of Cassender and Philotas ahead of them cutting off Alexander and the others. Cassender rode hard with his javelin raised, he was seizing Alexander's kill. Suddenly from nowhere, another lion leaped from within the tall grasses startling Cassender's horse. The second lion immediately raced towards Cassender. The unexpected attack caused the General son's stallion to buck and rise up on to his hind legs to defend itself. Seeing his friend struggle, Alexander swiftly reined in front of Cassender using himself to lure the lion towards him. A mad dash of companion riders surround the Prince blowing up an enormous cloud of dust around them. Leonnatus along with Hector and a few guards ride pass Alexander to aid Seleucus and the others with the first lion. Hephaestion spurred his horse hard as he desperately rushed to reach Cassender, who was struggling to stay on his stallion. Alexander in the interim was taking aim on the lion using his horse and movements to attract it. The Prince's own horse was prancing and shifting around the lion undaunted by its rage. As Cassender regained control of his horse, a small storm of arrows showered onto him. The overhead loud droning whistle alerted the Prince. He swiftly veered his horse around. The long shafts of the wooden arrows fall short of hitting Alexander, who had managed to tug his horse a safe distance away. Unfortunately for Antipater's son, he had been caught in the crossfire and was struck in the thigh causing him to fall back and off his horse.

"Move Alexander out of range!" called out Philotas, "Get him to safety!" Ptolemy and Perdiccas ride out promptly to shadow the Prince. But the Prince was not to be sheltered from the action. Upon seeing Cassender fall, the Prince reacted deliberately and calculatingly as he hurled his javelin at the lion striking it head on into its side. He swiftly unsheathed his sword and kicked his stallion to give chase to the retreating lion. Meanwhile, Hephaestion heedlessly leaped off his horse with his sword drawn to Cassender as he dragged him into a patch of thick shrubs. The scene was complete chaos as the men scrambled to subdue the beast and establish the origin of the fired arrows. Out in the open field, the companions had spread out containing every crisis. Hephaestion scanned the mad commotion around him as he took a mental note of the men equipped with bows. He followed a small group, led by Andros and Coenus are sent into the forest to search out for any possible assailants. His attention was diverted as Perdiccas and Nearchus rushed to join him, to offer their assistance in treating their friend. The young Amyntor worked quickly to remove the arrow from the highly infuriated companion.

00000000

_Later in the forest,_

Andros tucked the loose needle pine branches over the large overgrown shrubs. He quickly tosses a pair of bows along with a handful of arrows into the trunk of an old Oak tree. Frantically the mercenary leader hustled to immerse his hands into the ground to clean the blood off them. He searched around him to inspect his job. He grimaces at the thought of what he had just done. He had to kill his men, there was no other option. The discovery of mercenaries in the forest would have jeopardized their mission. His men's failure to strike and kill the Prince was yet another setback; but he had a better plan, one in which involved the young Amyntor. Having witnessed the bond and friendship between the Prince and the General's son throughout the day, gave new hope of the mercenary's idea of using Hephaestion to get to Alexander. Andros saw no issue with disposing his men in order to ensure they were not caught. He could not risk having them taken in then later investigated and interrogated for further information. The killing of his fellow Athens would keep the Prince and his men guessing as to whether there had been a true assassination attempt at all. It would be easier to reproach an overzealous guard for the attack on Cassendar. What Macedonian soldier would not be anxious to protect the Prince? What young companion(s) would not have made the youthful mistake of firing arrows that strayed its way towards the prince? With no evidence of mercenary involvement in the attack today would allot the leader additional opportunities to attain the necessary provisions to put his "Hephaestion" plan into action.

The young mercenary is alerted to the sound of horses and voices drawing nearby. Again he scanned the area around him and is shocked to find a quiver filled with arrows lying discarded under the shrubs. He rushed over towards the bag when riders appeared out before him. "Andros! There you are!" called out Coenus, "What have you got there in your hands?"

"I suspect this leather quiver .. well… perhaps one of the guards dropped it off their horse as we rode out of the forest."

Coenus studied the bag from his distance finding it strange that it should be almost empty of its contents. No Macedonian guard would carry only half a load. He refrains from making any comment having been previously informed by Philotas of his suspicion of the groomsman. "I see. Well give it here and I will have the others inspect it.".

"I am sure it is nothing… but…"

"Of course, but hand it here. I will personally take it to Alexander!" sharply replied the young Companion, "Did you find anything else?"

"No sir… I had sent the others to scan the area. … ahh there they are now!"

"Andros!" reined up Coenus as he pulled his horse forward, "Why is there blood on your chiton?"

Nervously the mercenary looked down startled to see the large streak of blood stain across his chiton. He raised his hands. "I cut my hand earlier Sir" as he raised his palm to reveal the blood still on his hand, "I must have wiped it on me, not realizing".

"Well make sure you have it looked after. I would not want your wound to get infected."

"Of course sir. As soon as we get back to the camp, I will have it tended to."

"Very well" stated the baby faced companion, "Gather the others and let us return back."

"Yes!" replied the mercenary leader as he walked towards his horse, "As you wish!"

Coenus following the young groomsmen closely as Andros mounted his horse. He briefly examined the quiver. He found it strange that of a dozen arrows only four remained. He would discuss this issue closely with Philotas and the others.

000000000

_Later at the camp,_

Perdiccas leaned up against the large Oak Tree rubbing his sore shoulder. He inspected the linen wrapping to ensure it did not require redressing. It was midday now and the "incident" with the lions, had left all the young hunters famished and exhausted. As he stretched out his arm to release the tension, he stared in amusement at the Prince and his new friend exchange a laugh between them. The two men across him were knelt down head to head, working on suturing up Cassender's leg wound. Antipater's son had been a dreadful patient, cursing and fighting every effort made by the Prince; especially by Hephaestion. But now the General's son laid out cold thanks to some concoction created by Alexander to calm the patient into some sweet intoxicating lull. It was apparent to everyone around that there was an unexplained and instant bond and connection between Alexander and his new friend. On all appearance, the two men looked to be old friends, whose relationship had been forged longer than a month. Throughout the day, the blond companion caught sight of the subtle admiring glances between them. Perdiccas could only be more than pleased that Alexander had found a true love, someone who could be honest, loyal and constant. However, the young companion could not dismiss his own reservations of Hephaestion. He would agree with the others, Hephaestion's arrival to Pella had been too coincidental to the timing of the attacks against Alexander. There was no refuting that each time the two men were together, Alexander's life seemed to be on the line. As a result, the young Amyntor could not be eliminated as a potential suspect and because of this fact; every companion was keeping a keen eye on the two young lovers. Perdiccas' musing was interrupted when his chest is slammed by a skin of wine. He growled at the beak nosed youth who joined him against the large tree.

"By Hera's tits!" complained Perdiccas, "Have you forgotten of my own injuries Ptolemy!"

"I hardly see a little scratch as a wound!" smirked the older companion, "On all accounts, and according to Cassender, your injuries should not be given any consideration."

"Hah! Try a five inch deep wedge from the spit of an arrow in your chest." snapped the younger companion, "This goes beyond any petty muscle spasms you encounter in your old age!"

"Come now Perdiccas, I am not one of your bedfellows in need of one of your grandiose tales!" dismissed Ptolemy through a loud chuckle, "You are still alive, so you are fine!"

"Leave him be!" defended a voice from behind the tree, "Perdiccas earned his injuries valiantly."

"My dear Coenus, you are too much in love!" ribbed the beaked nose youth at the baby faced companion, "But it is to be expected since it was you who distracted our friend here. Had Perdiccas been more attentive, he would have been able to dodge the arrow in the garden."

"It was a welcomed distraction" smiled the blond youth as he winked at Coenus, "But as you say Ptolemy, I am fine!"

An exchange of laughter from across the camp diverted the young companions' attention, ceasing their bantering. The Prince's comrades stare in silence with uncertainty and delight.

"I fear if Alexander does not reveal himself to Hephaestion soon, we will all carry some sort of wound. It would seem we, as his companions, will carry the burden, the risks in order to save our dear Prince's identity." Spoke out another voice from behind the tree, "This recent attack on Cassender only raises more suspicion on Alexander's new friend."

"I hardly see how Philotas" replied Coenus, "Hephaestion carried no bow or arrows today. He was among us when the attack on Cassender occurred."

"True" chimed in Perdiccas, "Hephaestion only carried a sword and javelin today."

"And that fine dagger he is displaying to Alexander now" observed Coenus, "It is the one his father received from the King as a companion."

"Did you not find a quiver containing less than half of its typical stock of arrows in the forest, Coenus?" interjected Ptolemy, "The arrows retrieved from those fired at Cassender matched those you brought back from the forest."

"The arrows fired at Cassender was standard issue, typical to those given by the army." chimed in Perdiccas, "Anyone one of the guards, or even us who carried a bow and arrow today could be held accountable."

"I had thought Andros was under suspicion!" announced Seleucus as he continued to watch Alexander engage with Hephaestion, "He would have no difficulty attaining any supplies of arrows."

"All I say is be watchful of Hephaestion" warned Philotas, "He has quickly grown to close to Alexander and with that comes a greater risk of danger. Until he can be cleared of any doubt, I would not trust him. Our duties do not allow for this pleasantry."

The others nod in agreement, they would watch both Hephaestion and Andros closely, at least until the assassins are apprehended.

00000

_Later near the river,_

Hephaestion washed the blood incrusted between the stones of his dagger. He kneeled down once more into the cool river taking a small cloth to work in cleansing the blade. In the distance, he could see several of companions jovially swimming in the nearby gorge, enjoying a dip before their midday lunch. The attending servants who accompanied the hunt were busy preparing the meal. Hephaestion's stomach growled as the air filled with the aroma of roasting meat and cooking vegetables. The noise of laughter and robust voices lured Hephaestion towards a deep plunge pool under a fast rushing waterfall. The companions look nothing more than common boys playfully shoving each other and diving into the water. Hephaestion stared out at the young men intrigued at the relationship between them especially with their bond with Alexander. Throughout the day, the young Amyntor watched as men of the Macedonian elite adhered and conceded to the wishes and commands of the son of a Blacksmith. None of the companions appeared to have issue or put up a fight against Alexander's decisions and plans in the management of the day's hunt. Hephaestion was struck on how these sons of nobility would easily follow Alexander without question or argument. There was something amiss with his friend; it was a matter he intended to address by day's end. A crackling of gravel alerted Hephaestion but then a gentle breeze blew by him carrying the familiar musk of his friend. The young Amyntor turned inspired by his visitor, he could feel his excitement build up and a wide smile spread out across his face.

"Ah there you are?" Came a deep but light hearted voice, "I had feared Cassender's squealing and vulgar bedside manner may have driven you away. "

"I had contemplated it!" teased Hephaestion as he turned at the bemused look on his friend's face, "But decided against it not wanting you all to enjoy his misery. I do think my presence inspires his anguish."

"You grow to ignore Cassender" walked up Alexander to offer a skin of wine, "He is far better a friend than an enemy."

"Ah keep your friends close but your foes closer!"

"Along that line" grinned Alexander, "But I would never personally confess that fact, especially to my father."

"I do not think General Antipater would find himself proud of his son's conduct here" agreed Hephaestion through a small chuckle, "He was quite squeamish, and if I dare say, feminine in nature."

"Ah but you should hear him during our weapon training. His shrilling yelps can be quite distracting. Aheew! Ehey! Ugh!" described the Prince through a flourish of laughter, "Perhaps this is his strategy for distraction."

"Or to conceal his lack of skills with a sword."

The youths exchange a moment of hilarity as they share the wine bag between them, exchanging mocking stories about Antipater's son.

Alexander breaks through his merriment as he caught his breath after a drink, "You were quite amazing back there. Where did you learn such medical skills?"

"My father had taught me some tricks he had learned from his time in the battlefield." candidly responded Hephaestion, "Skills he believed would be useful. But what I know is anything miraculous. Any half wit would know how to remove an arrow."

"You do not give yourself enough credit" responded Alexander with a serious look, "The arrow was lodged quite deep and yet you were able to remove it with great ease."

"And what of your performance, Alexander?" quickly offered Hephaestion, "Your suture of the wound was seamless. I do not think Cassender will carry much of a scar. How did you come to learn such skills? The use of the extracts from the red plant to numb the wound and then the elixir you conjured were all quite impressive."

"I had an excellent teacher" carefully responded the Prince, "You can say he is a man of worldly experience."

"Hmph" studied Hephaestion tucking his right lip up, "Well you have a very clever instructor. You must one day share more of these wondrous medical procedures with me"

"Are you volunteering to be my patient?"

"Only if you are offering to take a physical exam!" countered Hephaestion under a mischievously smirk, "And that of course you do not lame or cripple me during the process."

The Prince stood speechless then broke into a burst of laughter. He took a swig of the wine back glancing at this friend's profile. Hephaestion was proving to be an extraordinary man. He was already getting along well with his companions and had no difficulties in joining with the fraternity and brotherhood among everyone. The men turn in unison to voices from behind them.

"Are you two now joined at the hip?" walked up Seleucus as he was ribbed by another blond youth. "What? The whole day, we have not been able to find one with out the other."

"Seleucus! By al the Gods" exclaimed Perdiccas, "I at times wonder if there is in fact a brain in that thick head of yours?"

The taller blond clasp out to the Prince's shoulder, "A few of us are looking into a short climb up the side of the mountain."

"A rock climb?" curiously responded Hephaestion, "Up the waterfall?"

"Be careful Hephastion!" warned the red haired youth, "It's called 'Mount Climb to the Top and Fall Off' for a reason."

"Do not mind Seleucus! He is afraid of heights. He barely manages atop his horse!" joked the taller blond, "He lacks coordination."

"Hmm. You had no issues with my skills last…."

"What do you say, Hephaestion!" brushed up Alexander to turn the conversation away from the crude direction is was heading towards, "Can you swim?"

"Of course you could stay here and watch from the shore?" stated Perdiccas with a smirk, "If you are not up for the challenge."

"Indeed. You can stay down here with the wounded" offered Seleucus, "I am certain Cassender, in particular, would enjoy your company." He again is elbowed to the side, "By the Gods… What did I say now?"

Hephaestion turned to follow Alexander's direction to see a large waterfall washing over the smooth face of the mountain down into a large lagoon. From his position, he could make out the white mist rain that hovered around the bottom of the fall as it hit the body of water beneath it. He looked further up; he could see large overgrown shrubs that hugged the mountainside leading to the top ledge. Through the waterfall, he notices a large cave. A white flash shimmer and reflected back at him. "There is a cave under the fall!" observed Hephaestion, "What is up there? There is something flashing behind the fall. Is there a cave there?"

"No one has been able to find out" responded Seleucus, "Nearchus had tried last summer and got a cracked foot for his efforts. He slide half way down the mountain."

"It is a the great unknown" added Perdiccas

"The rumors are endless" continued Seleucus, "Some say it is a one eyed demon, others the dogs of Hades and others it is one of caves where Zeus himself once resided as a boy."

"Well I intend to find out!" announced Hephaestion fired up, "Now that is a true challenge… for real men!" He smiled roguishly while unfastening his sandals and the knot of his belt. "Care to join me? Unless of course you wish to stay here with the infirmed?"

Alexander's eyes lit up with fervor. Not one to back down, he followed Hephaestion's lead. "Let us go then!" extending his arm out towards the waterfalls, "Come lead the way!"

Seeing the Prince joining the young Amyntor's daring attempt, the companions grab hold of their friend. "Alexander wait! You must not….!" warned Perdiccas, trying to get his friend to see reason, "It is dangerous!"

"I would agree Alexander. This is madness!"

"I have no intention of dying!" declared the Prince through his amusement, "Join us if you wish or stay hear. I am going!" With this, Alexander pulled off chiton and together with Hephaestion rushed towards the mountainside. The other companions in the gorge take notice of the sudden commotion. The Prince's comrades quickly swim out and gather to find out what had transpired.

"Where are they going?" called out Ptolemy, "What is it?" His smile turned downward as he watched in horror the Prince follow Hephaestion up the sharp mountainside.

"They intend to search out what is inside the cave" quickly explained Perdiccas, "He refused our warning. He is going to limb up to the falls."

"Hades Balls!" exclaimed the beak nosed youth as he too along with several others headed for the fall, "You idiots! How could you let this happen?"

0000000

_Up the Waterfalls,_

Hephaestion had the advantage. His longer legs allotted him better balance and leverage. He had little difficulty hugging the rocks and jamming his feet into the large cracks twist himself into place. His longer body provided him with more stability. The climb up the mountain side though arduous had been doable. Hephaestion looked to his side to see Alexander matching his moves, keeping up with him. Both men worked in tandem throughout their climb up the mountain. They creped slowly along the natural formation of the mountain; as they made their way towards the opening behind the waterfall.

As they drew closer towards the cave, Hephaestion began to struggle as the climb became more difficult and precarious. The walls of the rocky mountain were opening up to be more slippery and dampened due to the mist and heavy algae. He fought to gain a grip over the moist foliage that covered the rocks. Already he could see the small stream of blood along his forearm and chest. The jagged edges of protruding rocks were merciless. But he was unremitting and pushed forward, all the while keeping a watchful eye on his friend. On a moments notice, Hephaestion was ready to aid his friend, if necessary. Meanwhile, Alexander moved steadily behind his friend, corresponding without issue with Hephaestion's progress up the mountain. He smiled reassuringly at his friend as he slowly hiked himself up. The Prince briefly looses his footing as he slid down a short distance. Alexander exhales a deep sigh, 'Perhaps this was not one of his best ideas', thought the Prince trying not to look down at the rugged and dangerous descent below them. The drop was at the very least 15 men high. It was a long way down. Failure was not an option, as to fall would certainly result in his own death. There as no turning back, they needed to reach the cave. Alexander could hear the pleas of his comrades hollering from below, beseeching him to cease his efforts. He made no effort to glance down even as a few of his friends take to the mountain wall themselves. The Prince knew well enough that his companions would follow him; even on this reckless climb. A small landslide of pebbles distracts Alexander. He cranked his head back to search out Hephaestion, but the scorching and bright sun obstructed his vision. The Prince found hope as he looked up to finally see the actual waterfall descend powerfully down the canyon wall. He carefully jammed his foot into a large crack twisting his foot into place. Slowly, the Prince boosted himself upwards with one arm searching for a small crack to wedge his hand in. He estimated they were no more than a few feet away now. He slowly lifted himself up when he felt himself misstep and slip again downward. Carefully, he swung his arm up to a small ledge and again tried to regain his balance and leverage. Alexander could feel himself slipping when out of nowhere a strong hand grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him up. He looked up to see Hephaestion's piecing eyes staring intently at him. His friend was now adjacent to him pressed against the mountainside standing on a small ledge. The young Amyntor smiled briefly as he pulled Alexander up to help him regain his balance.

"Careful!" called out Hephaestion, "Cant go losing you, now that we are almost there!"

Alexander pulled with the heel of his feet then jammed a hand into a small crack. As he settled to regain control and stability, the Prince, slowly moved up the mountainside. Again the men worked in union with each other. It did not take long for them to reach the entryway into the mouth of the cave under the waterfall.

The cavern was small and damp. The youths walked in immediately feeling the cold chills of the space. Able to stand straight, the two men tried to regain their composure as they examined their own cuts and bruises forming on their bodies.

"Do you see it?" inquired Alexander as he shook off the water in his hair, "The source of the beaming light?"

"Were you hoping to find Zeus here?"

"No!" emphasized Alexander under a subtle tone of disappointment, "I was merely curious as to what it was we saw reflecting towards the pool below."

Both men searched the room for any evidence as to the source of the shimming item sparking from the cave. After a diligent investigation, the youths were dismayed to find anything of significance.

"There is nothing here" stammered Hephaestion, "I am afraid it was all an illusion. A trick of the Apollo's sun."

"Look!" announced Alexander as he walked over to a steel item protruding out of the ground, "It's a dagger." He pulled out the blade from the ground to see it was simple weapon. The hilt was a made from a plain wooden piece wrapped with cowhide and the blade itself was worn and dull.

"Its not very remarkable" observed Hephaestion, "I do not think it …"

"It's a sign!"

"Sign?"

"From the Gods. Look impeded on the blade, a lightening bolt"

"Zeus' bolt? Are you certain it is not a scratch? It is quite old."

"It's a good omen! We were meant to find it."

"Why?"

"Isnt it obvious" joyfully responded Alexander with fire in his eyes, "It's a promise that together we can achieve greatness."

"You and me?"

"Yes!" glowed the Prince taking conscious sight of Hephaestion's naked body before him. His friend was spectacular. "You and …..me!" He whispered bashfully stepping up to hand the dagger to his friend. "The gods have approved us."

Hephaestion studied the old weapon, and then looked across at the golden sun god before him. He could feel Alexander's strong faith in their discovery; truly this was a sign, a gift from the gods. His heart burned with passion contrary to the chill of his body from the dark and damp cave. "What are we to do now?"

"Accept it!" moved up Alexander as he made his way closer to his friend. He stopped a few inches from Hephaestion, feeling the warm breath merge between them. He extended out for the other's hand, and placed it on his chest and drew closer until their toes stood atop of each other. 'Can you do that Phai, be with me from this day forward?"

"Phai? I like that" smiled the slightly taller youth, "For you Alexander, I would follow you to the ends of the earth!" He then leaned in closing the gap between them. The youths pressed their hard bodies together. They collided into each other, lips over lips, chest over chest, arms wrapped around the other until they became one.

The men lose themselves in the moment, until the sound of voices could be heard just outside the cave. "Phai" whispered the Prince as he gradually pulled away, "They will be here soon." He glided his lips down to kiss Hephaestion's cheek descending to the nape of his neck. The Prince could feel himself becoming aroused as he peeked down to see Hephaestion's erection. "We may find ourselves in the most humiliating position, if we do not stop this." He turned red faced feeling himself now tapping against his friend, "Not that I want this to stop!"

"Indeed it is getting hot here!" grinned the Young Amyntor as he moved his head back to gain a better view of his friend, "Perhaps we should try to cool off and resume this when we are alone." He stepped back slowly as he coyly glimpsed down at his friend's hardness. "You are right this would not be the proper place or time."

"Ahh…How do you suggest we cool down?"

Hephaestion's smile grew wider as he turned towards the rushing waterfall cascading behind them.

"No! It's a long drop down!"

"But as you say we are destined for greatness. We will not die. It is only a small dip."

"A dive that is about 15 men high."

"Well if you are afraid!" turned away Hephaestion as he looked out at the entrance of the cave, "scared to …."

"Never!" exclaimed Alexander as he ran passed his friend, gripping the small dagger, and leaped out into the deep large pool. Hephaestion laughed out loud as he trailed immediately behind his friend.

00000000

The young men tread their way through the gorge savoring the aftermath of their dive. Their adrenal was busting through them. They had faced death head on twice in one day and again survived unscathed. Both men laughed with bold enthusiasm from the after effects of their daring plunge off the cave. The men cheered out louder as they were greeted by Seleucus and Hector, who were also proudly relishing over their own jump. The young companions had followed their prince without a second thought for their safety. All four youths swam casually together oblivious to the glares shooting from the bank. The prince turned laughing to find the remaining of his companions growling in rage. Alexander sighed deeply realizing the joyful moment was over. Hephaestion and the others also tapered down in the merriment as they took sight of the others. Together the men in the water contained any further celebration and meekly swam back to the shoreline of the pool.

"By the Gods!" exclaimed Ptolemy as he stepped ahead of his companions to the Prince now walking out of the pool. "What were you thinking?"

"I have no need to explain myself!" cut Alexander pushing pass his friend towards a servant handing out his chiton along with his belt and satchel, "Remember your place!"

"I know who I am!" snapped the oldest companion, "Do you?"

The others held their breath as Alexander stood stone cold. The Prince snatched the chiton and pulled it over him.

"Ptolemy you are out of line!" warned Perdiccas as he held his friend back, "Let it be!"

"Alexander!" called out Philotas, "You must come to remember your _royal_ duties!"

"What is going on?" inquired Hephaestion as he accepted his own chiton and dagger from another servant, "What duties?"

"Hephaestion!" stated Alexander nervously under his breath, suddenly startled as he remembered his friend's presence, "Phai!"

"What is it?" again asked Hephaestion perplexed by the behavior of the men around them, "What royal duties?" He paused contemplating again the words. "Does this have anything to do with the Prince?"

"The Prince?" surprisingly declared Alexander, "What? Why?"

"I had heard that the Prince would be here today" continued the Young Amyntor, "Yet he is not among us. Do your duties pertain to him? Is it because of me, he is not here?"

"Hephaestion!" gasped out Alexander through his shaking body. He looked up at his companions for assistance, but held back his urge as he found his own courage. He dropped his head in shame. "We need to talk." He muttered with anguish, "There is something I must tell you.

The young Amyntor silently watched the companions withdrew discreetly into the various directions. He looked up confused as Alexander approached him down stricken. "Alexander?"

The Prince said nothing as he gestured his friend to take a seat on a large log, "Please sit".

Hephaestion sat distraught nervously playing with the scabbard and his dagger in hand. He gazed silently at Alexander who sat uneasily next to him. The young Amyntor did not say a word, hoping that his friend would shed some light into the situation, and would do so quickly.

"Hephaestion!" stuttered the Prince refusing to stare at the cerulean eyes concentrating on him. He could feel the stinging ache in his chest. Alexander looked out distractedly at the gorge finding the irony that in all the danger they had faced during the hunt, this moment with Hephaestion drew out the most fear. He refused to face reality, to look at Hephaestion, With a deep breath, and through this personal grief, he began, "I had never intended for this to go this far. At first I thought I had nothing to lose from it."

The young Amyntor continued to remain silent as he took note of Alexander's trembling hands. The Prince turned to his friend, "But now I know I have everything to lose. Hephaestion, you have changed my life!"

Hephaestion, though unable to understand the situation, wanted to offer his sympathy and support. He gingerly reached out to clasp his friend's hand, "What ever it is, I am here!"

The Prince refused his friend's offer and sat rigid as he continued, "Please let me finish!" He took another deep breath, "Never in my life had I wanted anything" Alexander turned again to his friend, "rather anyone until I met you. You have brought out the best in me because you have accepted me as I am. You have made me feel whole through your friendship and affection."

Hephaestion was flabbergasted. He had not expected such a conversation; yet he understood it for he felt the same. "I am here Alexander, never will I leave you. My friendship and belief in you will never fade." Again he reached out for his friend's hand, "I…I… love you!"

Alexander upon hearing Hephaestion's profess his love sank crumbled by his emotions. He dropped his head in despair.

"Alexander whatever troubles you… this issue with you and Prince…I can…"

"It is I…. I am the Prince!" he mumbled, "I am Alexander, the Crown Prince of Macedonia!"

Hephaestion was speechless. He studied his friend for a moment biting his lip. Then slowly the side of his lip tugged into a small smile until he chuckled out, "Of course!" teased Hephaestion finding the humor is Alexander's unexpected remark," And I am the King of Persia"

"No Phai!" spoke Alexander softly under the pressure in his emotions, "I _am_ Prince Alexander, the son of King Philip." He then pulled out from his small satchel that he had been gripping in his hand, a ring and showed it to his friend. Hephaestion studied it and immediately recognized the symbol of the royal family, the _Vergina_ Star. He looked up again at his friend. The handsome face began to crease and his eyes widened, Hephaestion could feel an eruption of emotions fermenting within him. He was both enraged and distraught over the news.

Hephaestion's quickly released Alexander hand and went pale. All of a sudden, he felt his world closing in all around him. The young Amyntor no longer heard Alexander's explanation as he realized that he had been betrayed to by the man he loved more than any other. The very man who held his heart now sat next to him as a callous liar. Gradually, he felt his body tremble as saw his faith for Alexander splinter ready to shatter.

"WHAT!" Hephaestion shouted, "NO!"

**_TBC_**

Thanks to Stella for beta reading this chapter! This chapter goes out to TooBeauty for her outstanding exam scores and to Martine- I hope this story gives you a little distraction from your "Uni" life.

I have a little more to this chapter.. but due to the current "long" length, I stopped here... But please let me know if you want the rest before I put this story on the back burner and move on to Fortified Walls.. unless...


	12. Chapter 12 Starting Over

_**Chapter 12 – Starting Over**_

"This cannot be!" exclaimed Hephaestion in rage as he bolted up from his seat slamming his dagger into the log. The young Amyntor was consumed with an on slot of mixed emotions. He was both incensed and heartbroken over Alexander's revelation. He stood glaring down at Alexander, trying to wrap around his head the notion that his friend had lied and played him for a fool. He reflected upon everything that had transpired since his first encounter with Alexander. He thought back to the attack in the market, the banquet, and the hunt today. It all made logical sense now. There was new meaning to the unexplained and bizarre behaviors of Alexander's friends, of his father and of Alexander. To further fuel his rage, he recalled back to the day in the apple orchard when he had confessed of his "intimacy" with Pericles in the stables. Hephaestion had sought to be honest and forthright with his friend. Alexander had demanded for the truth and he had given it to him. Yet in exchange for his admission, his friend had provided him with nothing but lies. Alexander had deceived him about his identity, of his status and perhaps of his feelings for him. He bit his lip in frustration. What a fool he had been to believe Alexander, a blinded and idiotic fool.

"Phai… it was never my intention to hurt you."

"And yet you did! I do not know who you are anymore, Alexander... or rather should I say your highness." Hephaestion goes down to one knee to give a mocking bow, "Sire!"

"NO!" quickly stood the Prince to lift his friend up, "I will always be just Alexander to you!" He stared sincerely at his friend pleading for understanding and forgiveness, "It is you who sought value in who I was as a person. It is you who knows me the most."

Hephaestion flinched at Alexander's touch, ""How can you say I know and understand you? There has been nothing but lies and deception between us!"

"That is untrue!" again pleaded Alexander, "I have been nothing but myself with you. It iwas only my title that I concealed from you, Phai!" He reached out slowly for his friend to place a hand on his arm.

Hephaestion yanked away from the Prince's hold. "Enough!" he yelled, "I will not hear anymore from you."

"Hephaestion, Please…let us talk about this!"

"Alexander how am I to believe anything you tell me to be true!" curtly stated Hephaestion, "All this time you have led me on. It was YOU who made me believe what we shared was real. You made me believe in us!"

"It is real... it still is… to me…" Again the Prince stepped up to reach out to his friend, "I am sorry Hephaestion. Truly…"

"Please go Alexander!" mumbled Hephaestion in disappointment, "I cannot do this now."

"Phai!" frantically pleaded Alexander as he desperately came up to embrace Hephaestion. He gripped him tightly and kissed him hard. "Phai…I…"

"Hephaestion!" shoved the young Amyntor as he threw a swift and strong punch into Alexander's chin, "My name is Hephaestion Amyntor!"

Alexander was thrown back hard to the ground by his friend's powerful blow. He sat up slightly dazed as he searched out his friend. All of a sudden, a stamped of men could be heard rushing to him. Swiftly, the Prince jumped to his feet and motioned his friends to stay back. "Leave us!" he ordered, "Go!" Alexander raised a hand to emphasize his point. He waved to his companions to disperse and leave the two men to their own accord. He then wiped the blood trickling down his lower lip. Alexander stood back and quietly watched his friend pace before him mumbling under his breath. He stood attentive when Hephaestion stopped in his track and turned towards him with piecing blue eyes. Then there was hope. Hephaestion's face softened and he sighed out loud. The young Amyntor held back his urge to step up as he took sight of another streak of blood drip off Alexander's chin.

"I am sorry for that!" whispered Hephaestion as he dropped his head in shame, "I should not have hit you."

"I deserved it!" half smiled Alexander under a calm tone, "You pack a tough punch." He cautiously made another effort to approach his friend. Alexander could now see the mixture of emotion written all over his friend's face. "Hephaestion please let me explain…I had…."

"Who you are now only complicates matters!" cut Hephaestion before he resumed his pacing, "Nothing could be the same!" exclaimed the young Amyntor, his comment was more to himself based on fear and rooted by love.

"Why?"

"You are a Prince!"

"I am still Alexander."

"It will never just be you, as Alexander… you will one day be King… it could never just be you and me again…"

"I will always be just Alexander to you!"

Hephaestion stepped up wanting to embrace his friend, but held back again remembering his own rage, "You have made me into a fool!"

"What?" snapped the Prince in a desperate urge to defend himself, "Do you realize the grief I have endured with my father, my mother…. Your father?"

"All of them? They had known of your little charade?"

"Well yes! But…. But… it was me alone who has been made out as a fool. They had all wanted me to reveal my true identity to you."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you lie to me? Did you see me as an idiot? What have I done to deserve such treatment?"

"No Hephaestion! I needed a friend. Someone who could see me for who I was. To lo…ve.. me as I am, as Alexander!"

"Had you given me an honest chance, Alexander, you would have learned that I would have loved you no matter your social status, your wealth or your belief." Hephaestion looked out at the companions standing at a distance, "I had grown to love you for who you were… not what you were… but now… it has become all too complicated!"

The Prince felt his legs giving out from under him. He was losing his friend. "Hephaestion… by all the Gods… I beg of you to see past this… to allow me another chance! I swear with everything I am, I will spend my lifetime to make things right with you. I will …."

Hephaestion's stared pass the prince at the gawking eyes from behind the bushes. "Your friends… your companions. They were all on this?"

"I am afraid so!"

"So too their relationship with me has been a lie."

"I do not see how this would be" stated Alexander, "They are men of valor. Never would they have befriended you... had they not truly liked you."

"They are all but strangers to me. Just like you!" roguishly countered Hephaestion, "All this wasted time and effort."

"These are volatile times, Hephaestion." Began to explain Alexander, "I needed to be careful."

"So I am a suspect to these assassation attempts on your life?"

"Never... had I thought so" quickly responded the Prince, "I never believed for once that you would ever hurt me."

"But your friends… your companions, they suspect me." Harshly argued Hephaestion, "I can see their distrust in me."

"My opinion is what matters." Offered the Prince as he again made another attempt to move up towards his friend, "I trust you and…"

"I need time to think!" cut Hephaestion as he raised a hand to cease Alexander's advance, "This is all too much for me. I must…. I must go!"

"Hephaestion, Wait!"

"Alexander!" held out Hephaestion, halting the Prince from approaching him, "Please... I do not wish to say anything that I will later regret!"

"Please Hephaestion! Allow me then to say one last thing."

Hephaestion dropped his head in anguish, "Go on!"

"Remember me for who I was ... before this day. All that I have shared with you during these past weeks…. remains the same. I am still Alexander… the same man you met in the marketplace."

Hephaestion says nothing and stared despondently at his friend. "How am I to remember you?" he coldly replied looking around at the companions now stepping up, "When I do not even know you. For weeks you have deceived me… how do you expect me to distinguish your lies from your truths?" He then quickly pivoted away, "I must go!"

Alexander boldly stepped up and reached out to clasped Hephaestion's arm, "_A generous friendship_ …" whispered the Prince, hoping their shared love for the _Iliad_ would spark some form of forgiveness, "_no cold medium he will know. He burns with only one love_."

Hephaestion made no effort to turn around, rather, he stood detached from the Prince, and with a clear voice countered, _"__Hateful to me as the gates of Hades is that man who hides one thing in his heart and speaks another."_ Hephaestion said nothing further as he ran towards his horse.

Alexander stood lost for words. Hephaestion's comment had hit its mark. He dropped his head to conceal the tear that rolled down his face. The Prince refused to acknowledge his friends stepping up to him. He looked up once more towards Hephaestion direction. "Ptolemy! Leonnatus!: he called out under a soft mumble, "Make sure Hephaestion is escorted home safely." Alexander followed his new fiend briskly run to his horse, while clutching to the dagger they had found in the cave. He gave a deep sigh, "Coenus and Hector, breakdown the camp, we are heading home!" He walked slowly away from his men to give himself some time alone.

As the other men dispersed to gather their gear, the dark eye mercenary stepped up and stared upon the discarded jewel studded dagger left lodged in the log. He cautiously pulled it out and wrapped it in a small linen cloth. The time had come to put his final assassination plan into action.

0000000

Hephaestion dug his heels into the side of his charger and rushed aimlessly into the open field. Through a furious charge, he continued to ride at an ever greater speed. The young Amyntor had no sense of direction. He wanted to find a place to escape the disappointment of his reality. Hephaestion's immediate desire was to chase the unsettling thoughts aching in his mind and the pain in his heart. The very memory of Alexander's confession created a sorrowful aftershock that reverberated throughout his soul. He was still unable to wrap his head around the whole situation. The conversation with his friend had left him shattered and disoriented. The idea that for weeks, Alexander had been concealing his true identity reignited Hephaestion's rage and frustration.

In the distance he heard the neighing of horses. He need not turn around to know that Alexander's companions were following him. If the Prince's friends' intention was to be discreet, they were failing miserably. The young Amyntor was keenly aware that Ptolemy and Leonnatus had been trailing him since his departure from the camp. Hephaestion could only presume the reasons.

Upon taking sight of a large river ahead, the Young Amyntor decided it best to refresh his horse before heading home. He reined his stallion in and slowed his pace at a gallop across the field towards the rushing body of water.

He pulled his horse back gently as he came to a final stop. He dismounted and allowed _Xanthus_ to roam free over the wild grass and flowing river.

Hephaestion looked out to consider and reflect all that had transpired throughout the day. He sat upon a large boulder along side the water to sort out his feelings and to grasp what decision he would make. With a large bag of wine in hand, he drank down a few gulps to clear his head; but the sound of breaking twigs diverted his attention.

"You might as well join me for some wine!" announced Hephaestion, "It is a long ride back to Pella."

"Your horse truly lives up to his name!" chuckled Ptolemy as he walked up to stand beside Hephaestion. The beaked nose youth stared out following the large golden horse chewing on grass, "He is truly a descendent of the immortal horse of Achilles."

"It is only because you are a novice horseman" chimed in the taller brawny youth, "An ass could outride you."

"That would explain your skills!" countered the other companion, "Takes one to know one! Of course no offense to your own horse, Hephaestion."

"None taken!" smiled Hephaestion. He extended his offer of his wine bag, ""Why do you follow me?" He asked already knowing the reason.

"The Prince wished to see that you returned home safely" replied Ptolemy

"Even now he still watches over me like some pathetic woman."

"He is a good man Hephaestion!" quickly explained Leonnatus taking a swig of wine, "I would not follow him as my commander, if he were not!"

"You must forgive me if I do not wish to share my personal affairs concerning the Prince with you" softly replied Hephaestion, "I do not wish to say something that will influence our already fragile relationship."

"It is understood" offered Ptolemy through a small smile, "But if you could indulge us to say a few words."

"Of course!"

"Alexander was an idiot!" interjected the brawny companion shaking his head, "A fool!"

"What my poorly educated friend is trying to say" cut the beak nose youth nodding his head in amazement, "Is Alexander had made a grave mistake. But know his heart is always in the right place. Contrary to the rumors of court, Alexander is a man who loves passionately and gives generously. He is a fierce commander and an extraordinary warrior."

"I dare say, he is a force of nature." laughed out Leonnatus, "Perhaps… maybe a true son of Zeus!"

"He is self confident and always ambitious!" continued Ptolemy, "It is only with you has Alexander faltered in his efforts." He stared straight at Hephaestion with a half smile. "I do believe you have changed him."

"He demonstrated a poor choice of judgment" again chimed in other companion, "A small lapse of his usual obstinate character."

"I hardly call lying to me for weeks a small lapse." snorted Hephaestion as he turned his gaze away from the men, "He was well aware of his own conduct."

Ptolemy shrugged his shoulders at his comrade. He took a deep breath and placed a hand on Hephaestion arm, "These are difficult times. The life of the Prince is on the line. There are those who wish to see him dead. Since your arrival to Pella…"

"So it is true, you are all suspicious of me?" Hephaestion looked back at the beak nosed youth. "You suspect me?"

"I do!" admitted Ptolemy, "It is our duty to suspect everyone."

"Why then try to convince me to return to Alexander?" stated the young Amyntor moving off the boulder to stand before the men, "If I am a suspect….. then why?.... Unless, he has ordered you … put you up to this."

""NO! We ask you only because we believe in him and of his faith with you."

"This in itself is enough for us" interjected Leonnatus, "We need very little to believe in Alexander. His presence, his aspiration and his veracity makes everyone a believer."

"We do this on our own accord… for our love of him" added Ptolemy, "It is obvious he has grown to trust and love you Hephaestion. His opinion of you is all that matters to us."

Hephaestion looked down at the ground and began to pace along the banks of the river. He was overwhelmed with his emotions. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

In his mind he could visualize Alexander. He saw the Prince's smile, his dark powerful eyes and felt his strong arms wrapped around him. A sensational wave of love burned over him. He could almost hear Alexander's voice once more revealing his personal dreams and hopes. Hephaestion's eyes burst open as he came to realize with Alexander he felt a peace and calmness. He held a profound love one in which he would die without. He loved Alexander regardless he be the prince, or the son of a blacksmith. Hephaestion loved him for the person he was and was destined to become. Suddenly, the young Amyntor ceased his walking and for the first time saw the crossroad of his life. A decision would need to be made. Could he accept Alexander as the prince, to see past his previous deception and lies? Or would Hephaestion choose to live an ordinary life without Alexander. He looked out at his horse, which had instinctively meandered towards him, as if aware of Hephaestion's quandary. Then all at once, the young Amyntor had his answer. With Alexander, his life was fulfilled and he was loved. His now knew his fate; it was with his new friend.

Hephaestion stepped up to meet his approaching horse and grabbed for its rein. He looked at the Prince's companions, "Where is he?"

"Perhaps two or three stradia from here." Replied the Ptolemy through a growing smile, "Not far!"

Hephaestion leaped atop his horse and tugged it towards the direction away from Pella

"Where are you going?" called out Leonnatus as he scrambled to his own horse.

"Home!" shouted out Hephaestion.

"But you are going the wrong way!" responded the brawny youth bemused.

"NO!' smiled the young Amyntor, "I am going to Alexander."

000000

Alexander sat quietly atop his horse, head held down leading the hunting party home. His heart felt heavy with grief and disappointment. But he held on to his hopes with the Gods. He knew his destiny. Hephaestion was meant to be with him. Alexander had resolved upon their return to Pella he would do everything within his power to convince Hephaestion to forgive him. Alexander knew he was running out of time, but this would not deter him. He would win Hephaestion's love again, no matter the cost.

"Riders!" called out a voice from behind him, "Riders from the West are approaching."

The Prince sat straight up and looked out at the advancing horsemen. He eyes widened as he immediately recognized the golden stallion rushing towards him. Alexander pulled his horse back to slower its pace. "Phai!" he whispered under his breath, "PHAI!" He took sight of a single rider pulling away from the others. Then without any notice to his men, the Prince kicked his horse and galloped at full speed towards the riders. Alexander cared nothing for the spectacle he was creating before his companions.

As the two men approached, they tugged their horses to a slow stop. Simultaneously, the youths dismounted and dashed to greet each other.

"Hephaestion!" sighed out the Prince, "You came back!"

The young Amyntor wasted no time as he embraced his friend hard, "As I have said before, Alexander, I am not going anywhere. It is you that I love."

"As the Prince" mumbled Alexander, "Or as the son of a blacksmith?"

"For you alone… for who you are!"

**The End**

In light of recent events, I believe this story would be better served if I continued it with a sequel that focused on the POV of A/H relationship as Alexander the Prince. The next story, "The King's Son" will post shortly and will contain all the unanswered questions left from the Blacksmith's Son!

See you at the sequel! :)


End file.
